Pokemon: An Untold Past
by The Green Tree
Summary: After Ash's latest failed attempt at the Sinnoh Champion he returns to Kanto. But soon, Ash will uncover the dark truth about his family past, how will Ash deal with his family's history? Will his friends still see him as the great trainer he is, or will war tear them apart. PearlShipping and others. Cancelled Completely, view account bio for details.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so keep that in mind if I mess up some spellings or grammar**

Chapter 1: Another failed attempt.

Ash was in the position he was expecting but, the pain was still strong as the announcer made the final call of the match. "Pikachu is unable to continue, the round and the match goes to Cynthia" Ash looked over to his opponent who bared a look of sorrow and guilt as she looked up to a shadowed figure sitting on top of the stadium.

Ash walked over to Pikachu to make sure he was fine.

"Your gonna hate this" Ash said as he retuned Pikachu to his pokeball, he never fully understood why Pikachu hated being inside his pokeball so much.

"He probably just likes being with me" Ash said, laughing to him self, like he knew that it wasn't true.

He soon walked over to Cynthia "That was a great battle."

"T...Thanks" her answer seemed more forced than Ash's.

"Who is that on top of the scaffolding?"

"NO ONE'S THERE."

Ash stepped back at Cynthia's sudden anger.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine, I shouldn't of asked." He said causticity, trying not to set her off again.

"Come on, you still get to have a meal with use before you go."

"Good, I'm starving."

"Haha, you're always hungry, even on the first day I met you."

"Yeah how long ago was that?"

"Don't ask you'll make me feel old, come on lets go."

[ **Roof of stadium]**

"Shame this is he's 6th attempt."

"It doesn't help if you've trained your little girlfriend there."

With that the shadowed man lifted his hand to show a ring.

" It's been years, you _really _don't remember."

" I'm taking the piss man calm down, how an I forget Coeden's big fancy wedding, you spent way too much on that... Can we go now? The law is still after you."

"They can't let that go can they, _fine _wecan go."

With that Coeden's eyes glowed violet and they were gone.

[**Stadium Cafeteria]**

Ash's look of sadness was masked by his curiosity, who was that man on top of the stadium? He knew his questions were going to be answered, he just had to wait. And with that he wiped the look of sadness from his face as they walked in to see Dawn and Brock sitting at one of the tables.

"When's food?" Ash asked, wanting to keep the subject away from his latest failed attempt.

"Arceus you never stop thinking about food, or is it an excuse?" asked Brock, trying to get a reaction.

"OH MY GOD BROCK! Don't be so insensitive" Dawn said knowing how Ash feels after he loses big matches.

"Sorry Ash, guess that was kind of a dick move."

"Its ok... Prick" Ash said.

This response got him a slap on the arm by Cynthia.

"What was that for?" Ash said in an irritated tone.

"Your mother wouldn't of liked it if I let you talk like that."

"And Brock can say what ever he wants?"

"Yes, couldn't care less what he says."

"Wow thanks." said Brock moving closer to Cynthia "You know you like me really" but before he could do anything else a Lucario suddenly appeared next to him, grabbing him by the throat. All that could be heard from Brock was sequels and heavy breathing as he desperately gasps for air.

After a few seconds went by before Cynthia's shock wore off realised what was going on and shouted.

"LUCA STOP!"

And with that, the Lucario dropped Brock and turned to Cynthia.

"_**It was ether me or Coeden, and I think Coeden wouldn't be so quick to let go"**_ said Luca though telepathy.

"It's fine, thank you."

Before Luca left he turned to Brock and said.

"_**Don't you EVER try that again, you hear me?**_

Between gasps for air Brock whispers "Y...Yes" and then passed out and Luca was gone.

"Come on we'll take him to the poke centre and see what they can do." Cynthia said while grabbing his legs.

"I guess food is out of the question?" as if on cue, Ash's stomach rumbled.

"You can get some food at the poke centre."

"Haha yeah, not happening."

"Shut up and help me lift him, It's like trying to lift a Snorlax" Dawn said, butting in.

"I hope he didn't hear that, he is way too concious about his weight."

"Well he's unconscious at the moment so I think were good."

"I'M NOT THAT FAT" Brock said squireling around trying to get out of their grip but only ended up falling face first on to the ground.

"Nice one Brock" said ash with allot of sarcasm.

"I'm not fat am I?" said Brock whimpering slightly.

"Oh my god" said the group.

"Brock you're the strongest one here, stop being a little bitc - WOOOHHH."

Before ash could finish his sentence Brock had tackled him to the ground and was lying on top of him "Care to finish that ashy boy?"

"Ok I take it back, you do weigh allot" Ash said while pushing him off him. "And DON'T CALL ME ASHY BOY."

"Yeah that was Garry's thing anyway" Dawn said.

"Sssssssssssooooooooooo, can we eat?"

The group laughed as they walked to wards the table.

Their laughter was ended abruptly as a reporter and a filming crew entered the room.

Before the rest of the group could ask questions Cynthia stood up from the table.

"We said this was closed quarters, no reporters."

'Will I ever be able to eat ' thought ash 'Wow I do have a problem.'

"May I remind you that reporters have to report every challenge, you would think that after the 4 or 5 times you've tried to throw us out you would of understood this."

Cynthia clenched her fists, causing Ash to stand up to try and stop her from ripping their heads off.

"It's ok I'll be fine {to the reporter} ok lets get this over with."

"Ok {to the crew} start rolling... I'm here with Ash Ketchum, so how does it feel knowing that you have failed in front of the world for the 6th time and will you keep on with this impossible feat?"

"OK THATS ENOUGH!"

Dawn ran up to the camera, pushing it over cutting off the video.

"HEY what's your problem?" The reporter asked, kneeling at the shattered camera.

"You should leave." said Cynthia trying to be the voice of reason.

"Fine, but this will be all over the news" said the reporter as she stormed out of the cafeteria, followed by the crew.

Cynthia laughed quietly to herself and said "Like hell it will, Coeden or Mari will end that no problem."

Ash turned to the dawn, puzzled with why she reacted like this, but lost concern and said "Is there anyone else we should talk to before we can eat?"

"Come on food's getting cold." Cynthia said walking back over to the table.

[**Half an hour later. Stadium Cafeteria]**

"Ahhhh much better" Ash said leaning back in his chair while getting a confused look from Cynthia "What?"

"Your eating habits always confuses me."

"You get used to it after a while" said Brock, tiding away the some of the plates for the cleaning staff while being eyed by Toxicroak to make sure he doesn't try anything.

"You should call you mother Ash, she'll be worried, you usually call after any big battle."

Ash sighed, he usually liked talking to Delia, but not after a loss. She always tried to comfort him which only made him feel worse, it wasn't her fault, he just didn't want to disappoint her.

Ash took the long walk to the video phone and called this mother.

{Video Call}

"Oh Ash I've been worried about you, why didn't you call?!" her voice changed from caring to iteration.

"Sorry, I was going to then the news team came and that all happened, then I just forgot."

"You didn't get in trouble with the news again Ash?"

Ash's face dropped with embarrassment "Mum I didn't get in trouble that time or this time, and you said that you wasn't going to talk about that."

"Well there isn't anyone here."

Ash's face grew flat as he said " I know your there professor oak, come out."

Oak stepped out from the side of the camera "How did you know."

"The camera's FOV is bigger than you think."

Oak gave Ash a puzzled look before a voice came out from the other room "It means field of view, how much you can see."

"Garry? What you doing back so soon?"

"Yeah it's me, Miss Ketchum could I use the video phone after you."

"It's still Mrs, but yes."

Ash once again dropped his head, he never like talking about his father, he could only remember seeing him once, he never knew why he left.

"Oh Ashley."

"MUM you know I don't like being called that."

"You shouldn't rise you're voice Ash, anyway I have to get back to the farm I'll hopefully see you soon ash" said Oak waving.

"Yeah I should be in Kanto in about 3 days to a week."

"A WEEK WHY IS DOES IT TAKE SO LONG!?" Delia shouted "Couldn't Cynthia just take you in a jet over here?"

"I'll just show my self out, Garry don't be too long" Oak shouted.

"K."

"She can't magic jets out of thin air, and we are walking back to Twin Leaf to see Barry, I think he is wanting to see Kanto again, then catch the boat from Sinnoh to Hoenn then Hoenn to Kanto.

"Ok just don't get on the wrong boat, are you going to see anyone in Hoenn?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"The boat docks 1 minute before the next one leaves."

"Sigh, just don't forget."

"Garry phones all yours."

The screen went black then Ash could hear Garry's voice.

"Hey" said Garry.

"Sigh, Garry you have the camera turned off."

"The fuck does that mean? you can't turn it off."

"GARRY."

"Sorry Mis... Mrs Ketchum."

"Press the button that says on."

Garry soon found the button and soon his face appeared on the screen.

"Is it on?" Garry asked.

Ash laughed "Yes, you're useless with technology."

"Hey its just your phone, the one back at the farm works perfectly" Garry said "So how you holding up."

"Eh, not as bad as the 3rd time" Garry was one of the only people he could be open with about how he feels.

"Hey lighten up bud."

"Oh yeah, why you back so soon? Thought you wasn't due back for at least a week?"

Garry scratched the back of his head "Well... I was out drinking and I was hitting on this girl and then sum meat head comes rolling over, long story short we got in a fight, he got knocked out this guys pulls a knife, the pigs come and Oak said I should stop my research and come home."

Ash was shaking his head "Why do you always get your self into trouble?"

"Wasn't my fault, it was meat heads. Anyways... What's your plan with the whole Sinnoh champion thing?"

"I don't know, she just always seems to beat me, as if she always has the upper hand from the start. I could try against Lance and go for the Kanto Champion, but I don't know how everyone else would feel, you know how hard it was to get Norman to let Dawn come with us around Sinnoh, let alone go to a new region."

"Is that why you wanted to be the Sinnoh champ?"

"What are you taking about?" Ash gave Garry a puzzled look but his face was going slightly red.

"Nothing I'll tell you on you 21st in a couple of weeks."

Ash suddenly remembered that it was his 21st and he didn't think about asking anyone to come.

"Haha by the look on your face you have forgot, don't worry. We've got it sorted although N probably won't come, Arceus knows how you could talk to him."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't talk to anyone, aside from Cheren and them lot."

"Oh, well if he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to. Right got to go were heading off now and hopefully will get to sunnyshore by sundown."

"K, you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine, don't be going soft on me now" Ash joked.

"Fuck you, cya later."

"GARRY!" Shouted Delia.

"Sorry."

Ash turn off the camera and turns to the group when Dawn said "What did happen with the news anyway."

Brock just laughed while ash said "Nothing... was you listening to my call?"

"Ummmm" said Dawn and Brock.

"There isn't any privacy in this world, come on be better get going."

And with that they set of for Sunnyshore.

[**?**]

"When are you going to tell him who you really are?" Luca asked.

"And everything about your past?" said another voice.

"Soon... And never."

**Ok so there is allot of character development still needed on Coeden's side of the story which is where the OC's come in so the next chapter is ether going to be about Ash going through Victory road or start on Coeden (An OC)**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again guys and I'm surprised that 130+ people read this in the time it was up ( I know it's not alot) so yeah thanks and on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Man On The Roof

Cynthia was standing at the front of the stadium waving good bye to Ash and the group as they made their way to sunnyshore "Be safe and don't rush them to get to sunnyshore Ash!" Cynthia shouted

"Why would you think I would do that, bye" Shouted Ash

"Bye" shouted the rest of the group

Cynthia laughed to herself and said "I know he is going to rush them"

**[Hallway Of Stadium, Sinnoh]**

"Ah Mrs Cynthia you ride to the airport is ready" said the driver

"Is it ok if we wait for bit just so Ash and them lot are a bit further on, I think it would be rude if their walking and we just drive past"

"We have your bags already so just come when you are ready"

"thank you"

The driver bowed and left for the car

"why dose everyone bow, it's not like I'm royalty or something, oh well"

Cynthia walked into her half empty room and stood on the balcony waiting so she to set off.

**[Cynthia's Room, Stadium, 10 Minutes later]**

The room was silent, Cynthia was still standing on the balcony, thinking 'I hope Ash will find out about him, he really misses him '

Her thought was soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door soon followed by the drivers voice

"Mrs Cynthia you flight won't wait too much long please we have to go"

Cynthia soon snapped out of her stance and ran to the door

"Sorry time just got away from me"

"It's fine, it's fine lets go"

Before Cynthia could respond the driver started to walk towards the exist.

**[Sinnoh National Airport]**

Cynthia arrived at the airport to find Lance, arms crossed, tapping his foot and looking at his watch.

"Hey Lance, what you doing here"

Lance didn't give a response just said "come on, we're late" and started running towards one of the terminals, with Cynthia soon following

Lance ran through the gate while Cynthia had to get her tickets checked, 'he must of been here awhile if he has his tickets check and can run through Cynthia through, making her more embarrassed of her tardiness.

**[Private Jet, Sinnoh National Airport]**

Once Cynthia got on the jet she took a set cross from Lance

"Sorry for not responding when I saw you, you know i don't like holding up the airport" Lance said

"It's my fault for waiting so long, i just wanted to make sure I didn't pass Ash on the way"

"oh yeah... So how was Ash, take it well?"

"I don't know he is always hurt when he loses a big battle, but he was hiding it more than usual"

"really? How can you tell"

"I think he'd seen Coeden on top of the Stadium"

"Oh... When do you thank he's going to tell him?"

"sigh, I don't know, it hurts him as much as it hurts Ash to see him lose, I'll probably talk to him about it in the morning, anyway why are you here?"

"Oh just taking him up on his offer, about the island"

"YOU'RE RETIRING?" shouted Cynthia surprised

"no no, not yet at least, I'm just hoping someone will take my place soon, we're not all as young as you" joked Lance

"yeah, I'm just hoping that Ash stops trying for the Sinnoh champ, not that I don't like seeing him it's just too much for everyone" said Cynthia, yawning for the last few words.

Lance laughed quietly "don't stress about it, you should get some sleep, it'll be awhile before be la..."

Before Lance could finish his sentence Cynthia had fallen asleep.

Chuckling to himself Lance thought 'what a lucky man, hope he won't find out that i thought that '

'_**He won't, but I will ' **_Luca said

"Don't piss about Luca I didn't mean it like that" Lance said as he sat down in the row in front of Cynthia to catch some sleep.

**[Island of Golau] **(Google translate it)

Cynthia woke up in a large expansive while banging and shouting could be heard from downstairs

"Can i ever sleep in for once without Luca's kid's being annoying, sigh" Cynthia said as she got up.

A Lucario as standing in the kitchen shouting at a Riolu who was hanging by the lights.

"It's like this everyday when dad goes Ryusui you can't do this all your life" said Leon

"dad said that you messed around when you were younger" said Ryusui

"yes but then I stopped at acted mature"

"yeah but that was when you evolved, so I'll be a pain in the ass until then"

Leon growled knowing that he was right

"hey I'm not the only pain in your ass am I" Ryusui said with a cheeky grin

"OH COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHI..."

Before Leon could jump for Ryusui he was grabbed by the ear by Cynthia saying "what time do you call this? Making all this noise"

"It's 5:30 pm calm down"

"where is everyone?"

"they've went cliff diving with Lance"

Cynthia was getting more annoyed at the fact that Coeden had left even though she hadn't seen him

"Coeden wanted to stay, but their perseverance came though and he went, but he did make you breakfast"

Cynthia let go of Leon's ear and looked to the table only to find empty plates she turned back with a blank look

"don't look at me" Leon said pointing to Ryusui

"I didn't know it was yours" Ryusui said, giving them the puppy eyes

"oh not this old trick, Ryusui that won't work on family"

"sigh, don't call me Ryusui, call me Ryu, Ryusui makes me sound like a girl"

"do you know when Coeden will be back?" Cynthia said changing the subject

"I don't know, Veigus said that he'll be back in an hour or so but Not sure about everyone else"

"VEIGUS IS WITH THEM, how did that happen"

"sigh, they persuaded him"

"oh well, doubt you got anything so what you want to eat?"

**[Woods Of Golau, An Hour Ago]**

Coeden was walking though the woods next to Lance when Lance said "So... How can you talk to everyone"

Coeden looked back and said "it's a mix of psychic abilities between all of us and just being around each other too much"

The group that followed then consisted of Pokemon, most belonging to Coeden; Luca; a Raichu; a Zoroark; a Alakazam; a Gengar and a Altaria the other Pokemon were Veigus who didn't belong to anyone and lived on an island with Leon and Phione who was on Coeden's shoulder

"I've never asked but, how come you can carry so many Pokemon the PC system only says you can carry 6?" asked Lance suspiciously

"accusing you host, kind of a dick move isn't?" said Gengar

**(With Coeden's Pokemon, there will be allot of profanity so just thought I should warn you)**

"Watch what your sayin' Gengar, Veigus how you holding up?, hope there not terrorizing you too much"

"not yet, but we've got an hour or two, I think they'll get there"

"you kidding, you are technically related to Luca so, he'll beat are ass's down if we do" Raichu said from the back

"yeah we're not _that _stubborn" said Zoroark

"well you are a dark type" said Alakazam

"the fuck does that mean" said Zoroark

"HEY watch your language Phione is just over there with Coeden" said Altaria shutting them all up

"Altaria is like the mother of the group, well when Manaphy isn't here"

"YOU HAVE A MANAPHY!?" said Lance

"yeah,where did you think the Manaphy came from, I'll show you"

Coeden walked a little further on and turned back to Lance, his eyes then began to glow a cyan color and a Manaphy appeared with it's eyes also glowing Blue before it died down as to lowered to their level

"wow, I've never seen one in person" said Lance as he stepped around the Pokemon causing her to look back at Coeden

"He's fine don't be worried" Coeden looked back at Phione seeing that she wanted to be with her mother "Go on"

Almost instantly she flew over to the Manaphy

"_**Hi" **_said Phione

"_**Hello Phione I hope they went to much of a problem"**_

"_**They wasn't that bad" **_Phione said giggling slightly

"_**so Coeden what do you need me for?"**_ asked Manaphy

"um" Coeden said, scratching the back of his head "Lance just wanted to see you, and I think that Phione would want to spend some time with you"

"_**Well I'll see you back at the home, come on Phione" **_and with that Manaphy closed her eyes and was gone.

"_**Coming"**_ Phione did the same thing as her mother but stayed, when she opened her eyes, she frowned at the fact that she hasn't been able to move with her own psychic powers.

"it's fine Phione, you'll get there someday" said Luca eyes glowing

"_**Thank you Luca" **_and then she was back home.

"right, where nearly at the cliff" Coeden said when he stared running

**[Coeden's house, Island of Golau]**

Ryu was still hanging by the light's while Leon and Cynthia were sitting in the living room

"I'm bored" said Ryu swinging from the lights

"HEY, be careful you know how expensive that is" shouted Cynthia knowing that it wouldn't stop him

"that happened the once, and it's not as if Coeden can't replace it"

"not the only thing that happened the once" Leon said, trying to get his own back on what Ryu said before.

"Hey, you promised you wasn't going to talk about that" Ryu said as he started to cry quietly.

"sigh, I know I went to far, come here" said Leon opening his arms

Ryu jumped from chandelier and hugged his brother.

As this was happening Manaphy had teleported into the next room to see Ryu run to his brother

"what happened?" Manaphy said, knowing that Ryusui never gets this emotional over nothing

"It's nothing, I've already said too much, I promise I won't say anything more"

Ryu moved his head back to see Phione looking at him worryingly when Ryu said "I'm fine don't worry" before leaning in to Lean and whispering "we'll talk at your island at night"

Leon nodded and put Ryu down

**[Coeden's house, 3 hours later]**

Coeden, Lance, Veigus and the rest of the group walked into the house some still wet while getting dirty looks from Cynthia and Leon

"How long were you out for?" Cynthia said tapping her foot on the ground

"It was only an hour, wasn't it?"

"no, it's 8:35 your later that you said" Cynthia was still tapping her foot

"It's my fault, I wanted to spend some time with Veigus I forgot to remind Coeden that we needed to go, you know how forgetful he can be at times" Luca said, trying to take the blame

"hey, I'm not _that _bad"

While this was all going on Veigus stepped back, Luca had never fully accepted him as a part of his 'family ' so he didn't know how to approach it to he didn't and just walked over to Leon

"did you hear that?"

"hear what?"

"He said that he wanted to spend time with me"

"That's a big deal?"

"you know he's never accepted us"

"sigh, it may not seem like it but, he doesn't hate you"

"now, it took Coeden to persuade him a bit"

"well it just saved me from doing it, I didn't pull you through that magic shit just for your dad to kick me out"

"oh god don't start with that"

"that hat did look cute" Veigus looked up to see the small black fedora in a glass case

"DAD, WHAT THE FUCK"

"what!?" Luca said in anger and confusion

Leon pointed to the hat "that"

"hey Coeden put it up not me"

All eyes turn to Coeden who started to walk towards to glass cabinet

"this stands for everything to everyone in this house, things from our history" Coeden turns to Leon "even things we don't want to remember" Coeden opened the glass Pulling out a Desert eagle pulling out the magazine "Last bullet" before putting it in the back of his trousers "we all have something in this glass case"

As all of them gathered around the glass case to relish on their memory's.

Coeden once again opened the case but this time grabbed 2 hats.

"It's the hat that your mother gave you and Nate" Cynthia said

"yeah, where is Nate anyway"

"take a guess"

"the gym" said the whole group at the same time followed by laugher

**[Gym]**

Nate was just about to leave the gym when Lance walked in "not this prick" Nathan never did like Lance, he thought that he was too big headed even though he is a better trainer "Hey Nate... How are you?" said Lance, trying to not annoy him

"what do you want?"

"Look I know I was a bit big headed when we last met, I didn't mean it like that, I just worded it wrong"

"It wasn't just that time, you've been a dick since I'd first met you, saying that you are a better trainer when you're not"

"I met to say I'm more known as a great trainer, and your not"

"you little pric..."

Before he could finish Luca walked in

"sigh what's the problem now Nate?" asked Luca

"he's the problem, he's always bragging that he's more known for being good, and that I'm not"

"you know that have the shit that comes out his mouth is unintentionally offensive, come on It's nearly time for dinner"

"Am I cooking?" asked Nate

"what kind of question is that, Coeden wont let anyone in the kitchen when guests are here"

"sigh, true come on"

On there way back to the house Nate said to Lance

"I'm fine, just think before you speak"

No one else talked on the way back, Lance was now thinking more about what he's going to say

**[Living Room]**

Nate, Luca and Lance walked though the door just as it started to rain

"good timing,hey guys"

"hey" everyone said t same time

Nate walked towards the kitchen

"need any help?" Nate asked with little hope

"what kind of question is that?"

"Haha you know he _never _lets other people cook then we have guests" Cynthia said from the couch

"Foods almost done... Nate sit down you're not going to help"

Nate then turned to the couch and sat down

"so, anything interesting happened here?" Nate asked

"not really, we when base jumping with Lance be it that's about it on our end, anything happen at home?"

Cynthia looked over at Ryu, she still hadn't asked what set him off before, her train of thought was stop when Ryu looked like he was holding back tearing up, afraid that it would come up again, forcing Cynthia to cover up

"Nah, not really"

Ryu quickly calm down, knowing that he wouldn't have to talk about it, then giving dirty looks to Leon for what he said, which quickly went when Leon scratched, but then causing him to run away from embarrassment that they know that he like being scratched behind the ears.

"why does he always run away when you do that, we all know he likes it?" said Gengar

"yeah, and it's not as if we don't have weird things, like Raichu and ketchup" said Zoroark

"hey I'd had that problem when I was a Pikachu, it's not a problem now"

Coeden over hearing them talking, had thrown a bottle of ketchup at Raichu which he caught.

"Fuck you Coeden"

"we all know you haven't grown out of it so shut up and drink" Coeden said

"I'm not going to drink it out of the bottle"

"give it here"

Coeden caught the bottle and then passed him a bottle with a white tag around the neck saying 'Raichu '

"better" Raichu then opened the bottle then took a drink causing the rest of the Pokemon to get grossed out

"what, It's not _that _bad" Raichu said, trying to defend himself

"It's pretty bad" Said Coeden from the Dining room

"what's bad?" asked Lance who was completely oblivious to the confiscation

"Raichu's drink, it's whisky and ketchup"

"Is alcohol bad for Pokemon?"

"just as bad to humans as it is to them, any ways dinners ready"

Everyone walked into the Dining room to see a feast prepared on the table

"do you think we can eat all of this?"

"_**we still here remember" **_Ryu said through telepathy jumping on the far seat on the long oak table

"hey feet of the chairs Ryusui" said Cynthia

Ryusui, Luca,Leon, Veigus, Raichu, Lance, Cynthia, Coeden and Nathan were all sitting at the table and the others were sitting in the living room

"So, why do they sit in the living room and not here?" Lance asked out of curiosity

"they just don't like sitting at tables, it annoyed Coeden so much, and they just like to do there own thing, they mostly stay at the island when ever we go out somewhere"

The night continued like this until around 9:30 when Lance asked

"So Coeden I'm thinking of taking up your offer on one of the island, if it's still up?"

"um Island #276 has been scraped so were not going to be building there, but #173 is just been opened, what's made you change your mind? You retiring?"

"I'm not _that _much older then you Coeden, but yes I haven't got too much longer as a Champion so I thought I'd get a place before I leave, so it's good for me to buy the island?"

"yeah, this one is a bit cheaper at 5.5 million poke (I can't get the little line that goes above it so yeah its just poke), I can get the bank to transfer the money tomorrow or me or Mari could get it done now, which one?"

"where is Mari anyway?"

**[Mari's Room]**

The room as dark with the only light source was coming from the many monitors around a woman with Blue hair and wearing glasses (search for Grand Chase Mari, that's her)

On one of the monitors showed a small blond boy with white tinted glasses who had a slight French accent

"so how's Coeden? Has hacked anything too big has he?" asked Clemont

"no, he's not been hacking as much, Anonymous are kind of butt hurt about that, losing you top hacker isn't the greatest thing you know"

"he's stopped hacking?"

"haha no he's just hacked into the video call, what do you want?"

"just asking if you're sure you don't want any food? You'll starve yourself if you're not careful"

"I'm good"

"Ok, I'll let you two love birds go on"

"OH MY GOD HE'S LIKE 10 YEARS YOUNGER THEN BE" shouted Mari which could be hear from down stares

"you would think with someone like Ley as a friend, something like that would be normal, and it's 5 years"

"yeah yeah, I was saying it as in... WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP, god that's all I've heard for the last hour"

"what?" Coeden asked, he put his phone to his ear to hear better, he could faintly hear banging

"you thinking what I'm thinking"

Coeden's eyes then began to go black, "already there"

A dark hole opened in the in the corner of the room where Ley and Rufus where 'Spending some time ' together.

In the hole (hehe) two red eyes appeared

"_**why the fuck you bring me here to watch this" **_asked the pair of eyes in the floor

"_**Darkrai use Dark Void on Rufus" **_said Coeden

"_**ah, cock block" **_Darkrai said, a black hole appeared underneath Rufus causing him too fall from the bed to the ground

A loud bang could be heard from down stairs

"What was that?" Lance asked, while the rest of the group laughed

Loud, slow steps could be heard from the stairs as Ley made her way to the living room where everyone was watching TV.

"you think your so fucking funny don't you Coeden, sigh"

She was wearing one of Rufus's shirts which barely covered her, she had long dark violet hair which went down to her hips (once again search Grand chase Ley and Rufus for what she/he looks like)

Ryu climbed up Ley's leg and set on her shoulder "hey little man" Ley said, scratching his head, before he was picked up by Leon and walked into the Dining room

Ley then looked at the couch to see someone that someone new was here

"oh, you didn't tell me we had guest's" said Ley angrily, she's very conscious about the way she looks and always has to look perfect

"well it's not as if I had a chance you were kind of busy all day, this is Lance the Kanto Champion, he's looking to buy an island"

"It's nice to meet them, YOU" said Lance

'fuck should of listened to Nate and think before i speak '

"so where did Leon and Ryu go?"

**[Dining Room] (This is very award and nothing too major is said that isn't mentioned later on so you can skip it)**

Leon put Ryu on the far end seat and took the chair next to him

"what the hell" Ryu said standing on the chair

"look down" Leon said

Ryu did what his brother said and found out that he was a little too excited to see Ley "Oh god, d...d... Did you think she seen it?"

"sigh, no I think you good"

"sorry about this, I didn't even realised"

"It's fine it's not really your fault, because you can't evolve you sexually keep developing while the rest of you don't, don't worry it's nothing you can control"

Ryu laughed slightly "you know normally it would be weird for my brother to see me like this"

Leon also laughed "yeah but, we're not normal are we?"

"thanks for being there for me, you and Veigus are the only two people I can really talk to about things"

Ryu then walked to his brother and hugged him

"Ryu?"

"yeah?"

"I love you and all, but you haven't died down yet so can we..."

Ryu quickly let go, blushing slightly

"just stay here until you ready then come sit with be and Veigus"

"ok"

And with that, Leon walked into the living room soon to be joined by Ryu

**[Living Room]**

"oh Coeden, I need you to do something for me and Ash" asked Cynthia

"what?"

"can we talk in private"

"sure" Coeden said

They walked into the kitchen when Cynthia said

"I fucking hate reporters"

"wow, where'd this come from"

"the news they always are trying to get a reaction out of Ash after every attempt, so when Dawn pushed the camera over, she said 'this will be all over the news ' and ran off"

"so you want me to stop that?"

"yes"

"white hat or black hat?"

"what?"

"oh thats hacker lingo, black hat is destructive, white hat is sportive or getting information (I know that White hat doesn't mean getting info I just wanted to say that)

"if i say 'Black hat' you'll go overboard with it"

"no I won't"

"black hat but don't like blow up the computers"

"fine, that's one idea out"

"I'll also need to talk to you tonight"

"Ok I'll get on the computer, give me 10-15 minutes and it'll be done"

"I thought you didn't hack that much"

"I don't"

Mari then hacked into Coedens phone and said "Bullshi..."

"What was that?"

"oh I I've re-coded my phone so it kicks Mari of after a second or two just so I can't cut her off"

"yeah, you hack alot"

"I'll be back in a sec"

Coeden walked into the dark room, turned on the lights and sat at his set of computers. The lights here quickly turned back off " why do you turn on the lights, one of us usually turns them back off striate after?"

"To annoy you" Coeden said not breaking eye contact with the screens, there wasn't any conversation going on between them after that just Coeden talking to himself "ok lets get started, open up the news station website, upload the scanner virus, get her computer ID and all that other bull, trace the computer, wipe the files"

"what if the law finds out what you did?" asked Mari

Coeden turned to Mari "do you really think they'll be able to trace us?"

"who's 'the law ', you mean the fuzz?"

"no it's an hacking group in Kanto, they have the hole place wired, they work for the government so that;s why they are called the law, sigh, your right I'll just leave it at that cya Clemont, talk to you soon

"bye"

"oh yeah Mari can you hack Lance's bank and transfer 5.5 million to me, thanks"

Coeden then left the room too tell Lance that he could move when ever he wanted

"well I'd better get going then, I'll see you all later"

"bye"

Lance walked over to the Beach front just as the sun was setting Grabbed his pokeball throwing it in the air for it to release his signature Pokemon Dragonite and flew off waving good bye to the people below

**[Roof Balcony Of House 11:00]**

Nate was leaning over the balcony looking at the moon, not hearing Coeden walking behind him, putting his old cap on his head

"wow these are old" Nate said taking off to look at

"I remember the day mum gave these to us"

"though all that we've been though these have been here" Coeden said looking at the moon

"Coeden where's the Kids?"

"oh there at Leon's"

"are you sure they'll be ok?"

"sigh, i though you didn't know about the Tenicool attacks?"

"well all I know that something happened not what happened"

"well if it's a safe home now"

"I miss home sometimes, I just hope mum misses us just as much as we miss her"

"well, we'll find out soon" Coeden reached into his pockets to pull out 6 tickets "we're coming home"

**Wow this chapter was longer then expected but that's a good thing, I apologise if the story is a bit slow moving at the moment but I just need to get though the character development first, also I didn't explain how Coeden looks in the chapter so think of a yoshiki kishinuma that's basically him, and Nate well kind of an older Ash. Also yes that was very awkward to write that scene with Leon and Ryusui, and I'll explain Ryusui story later.**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3 REDO

**This is a re upload because I wanted to change something with the Ash and Dawn scene.**

**Back once again before I start I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken me to write this, I'm quite a slow at typing and I've been having sleep problems so I didn't want to write but I'm going to try and get back into a sleeping pattern so I don't die (joking) also a big thank yo****u to ****starwarrior18**** for my first review, yes that's where ash's story is going, but it's most likely not going to a lemon, but It'll happen. This will be the chapter with the first battle so yeah on with the chapter. Also this is based on the game map, I don't remember if there is a difference between the amine and the game but...**

Chapter 3: Non-Victory Road (CHEESEY)

"Why would you think I would do that, bye." Shouted Ash.

And with that, Ash and the group set off for Sunnyshore, but first they have to go though Victory Road.

The road from the stadium to the cave entrance seemed to get longer every attempt, the longer time between trips meant that Ash had longer to grief over his losses.

As the group arrived at the entrance, two people were waiting at the entrance, lurking in the shadows, darkness acting as a mask.

"Who's there?" Ash asked hoping that it wasn't them.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"PLEASE, shut the FUCK up!" Ask shouted.

"Oh, how has the twerp developed such a bad language?" Jessie said , emerging from the darkness of the cave.

"Like his father, you could never hold a conversation with him" James said taking his place next to his partner.

"He couldn't hold a relationship ether, how many this did he leave your mother? 4 times was it?"

Ash clenched his fists, knowing that if they said anything more about his family, that they would find their way to their jaws

"It was only twice, me and Lucas, dumb bitch"

"You should watch what your saying" Jessie looked down at Ash's fists "How weak, do you not believe in your Pokemon any more? You just resort to violence."

Ash's anger boiled over "It's one thing to insult me" Ash grabbed his Pokeball "It's another to insult them, Charizard GO!"

Charizard's Pokeball seamed hotter than normal, 'I wonder if Pokemon can hear outside there Pokeball ' Ash remembered something that he said on his own 'oh god, I hope they didn't hear that. '

Charizard exploded out of his Pokeball in a ball of fire and landed with a loud thud, cracking the ground lightly, he looked up at Jessie and James with a look of pure anger causing them to shiver with regret on what they said.

"Cacturne GO!"

"Seviper GO!"

The Pokemon landed in front of Charizard with a similar scared look. Ash seen the look Charizard was making and said "Charizard, you OK?"

Charizard shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head, then looked back at Ash, with a smile of comfort and anticipation. Ash never fully known what made Charizard's personality change, sure he wasn't the most nicest of Pokemon but, he never got this angry over anything before.

"Charizard fly up in the air and use flame thrower on Cacturne"

Charizard used his legs to launch him self into the air and continued the momentum using his wings, then opened his mouth charging a ball of fire in his mouth, then jolted his head forward sending a stream of fire towards the Grass type.

"Cacturne move out the way" James shouted, but his instructions didn't get to Cacturne in time as the flames fully engulfed the grass type, leaving his body burned, a one hit KO.

"Cacturne return" James said pulling out his pokeball.

"Now use fly on Seviper" Ash shouted.

"Seviper use poison fang!" Jessie said, nervous at her partners sudden leaving of the battle.

Charizard flew down at trematodes speed then suddenly flew forwards (think of brave bird in X and Y) charging at great speed at Seviper who had her mouth wide open with fangs drawn, Charizard made full contact Seviper's head sending her flying back and hitting Jessie and James, knocking them unconscious and pressing them against the rim of the cave.

Charizard landed back in-front of Ash when he felt a sudden pain in his arm, when he looked down there was a fang sticking up of his arm with a mix of blood and poison dripping down his arm. Charizard grabbed the fang and attempted to pull it out, a strong jolt of pain coursed though his body before he even fully tried to pull again, panting now, Charizard has a second attempt with the same out come.

Ash yells out "Charizard stop you're only hurting your self" but Charizard attempted again.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and ran in front of Charizard.

"Charizard stop, you too weak due to the poison, stop!" said Pikachu trying to convince him.

"I'm stronger than this, I can do it!" said Charizard attempting once again.

"Charizard, you're just hurting you self man, you're better than this."

Charizard dipped his head "Well there's no way we can go though Victory Road like this."

"We can fix that just come on over the that tree and we'll sort it out."

"I like how the kid is telling me what to do" joked Charizard.

"HEY, I'm an adult now."

"You're still a Pikachu."

"Don't start with this crap again, sigh" Pikachu said as he walked towards the tree, followed by Charizard, then the rest of the group.

Once they all got under the tree Ash grabbed all of his pokeballs and said "You all might as well come out." Ash chucks his Pokeballs in the air and his Pokemon popped out; ,Arcanine Floatzel, Infernape and a Umbreon **(Ash's team is different to his Sinnoh league team, The evolutions were due to Ash's extra training and the Umbreon was just something I liked)**

Once Umbreon was out of his pokeball me instantly climbed the tree and sat on the top branch looking into the sky, remembering that day.

**Flashback: Twin Leaf Town, 4 months ago**

_Ash was Sitting in a tree with Barry who was leaning against the tree trunk behind him. They both were watching the sun go down._

"_You don't get views like this back in Kanto" Ash said, not taking his eyes off of the darkening orange sky's._

"_Yeah... so how you handling it?" asked Barry._

"_Ok I guess... What time's it?"_

"_About 6:30 I'd say, sun usually sets around then this time of year, you cold?"_

_Ash looked down at the snow on the ground, glistening like diamonds in amber under the lowering sun._

"_Nah, cold doesn't affect me too much, nor does heat, I guess getting hit by so many Thunder bolts and flame-throwers my nerves have gone"_

"_You tell me, I've been poking you with a stick for the last 10 minuets"_

_Ash looked back to see Barry poking him in his right shoulder, before grabbing the stick and throwing it away._

"_Did you ever go to the hospital for that?" asked Barry._

"_No, I didn't want to worry Charizard."_

"_I think he wouldn't of mind, would of done you both some good."_

_Above Ash and Barry sat a small, young Eevee who was listing to there conversation when he sees three houndoom walking towards Ash and Barry. _

_Oh no, not them._

_Ash felt a sudden weight on he's head and sees a white Eevee dip it's head down over the rim of the hat._

"_Hello little guy" Ash said picking him up off the hat and put him of his lap, scratching his ear. _

_Eevee quickly snapped out of his trance and jumped off Ash and bite his trousers pulling him, trying to get him away from the pack of houndoom._

"_What's matter little guy?" Ash said. _

_The pack of Houndoom suddenly ran toward the tree, trapping Ash and Barry up the tree, barking frantically._

"_I wonder if they're friendly?" Asked Barry causing both Eevee and Ash to face-palm._

"_I was joking" Barry said._

_Out of the bushes a larger Houndoom came out causing the other's to stop barking, the Houndoom had more distinct features, the bone looking coat protracting from his body (Mega Houndoom)._

"_Just come down Eevee we promise we won't hurt you" the pack leader said in his deep, raspy voice._

_Eevee jumped from the tree head first and head-butted one of the lesser Houndoom's, before the fight could continue the white Eevee started to glow and change shape._

"_Eevee's evolving, come on we have to get down there" Ash said jumping off the top branch soon being followed by Barry._

_The light surrounding Eevee started to die down to show his new form, his fur had darkened from his normal white fur to a pitch black coat, and blue rings formed on Eevee's coat which seemed to glow in the night._

_Ash landed behind Eevee as the light died down and his transformation to Umbreon was complete, Umbreon then looked back at Ash in anticipation for his command._

"_Ok then, Umbreon use Dark Pulse._

_Umbreon's eyes glowed blue and surrounded him self with a dark aura, then launching it at all of the Houndoom's, making huge amounts of damage, most of them wouldn't be able to live another hit "Alright! Now use Dark Pulse again."_

_Before Umbreon could react the leader of the pack jumped forwards, grabbing the young Umbreon by the neck with his teeth, throwing him at a tree_

_Umbreon slowly got to his feet, shaking in pain as blood dripped down his body through the bite mark, Umbreon's eyes once again glowed blue as he fired of another Dark Pulse, but this one was stronger than the last, a mix of pain and anger caused the dark aura to have his own aura mixed in with it, the mix of blue and black hit the remaining Houndoom's knocking them out aside from the mega houndoom who was lying in pain but still conscious, Umbreon then walked over to the leader and said "Next time, get Team rocket to send someone who is a challenge? Thanks" as Umbreon was walking away, the houndoom jolted forwards in a last ditch attempt on capturing the young Pokemon, who jumped out of the way "I knew you was going to do that" Umbreon then picked up the Houndoom using psychic powers and launched him into the forest, knocking over some trees and left him laying on the ground._

_Umbreon then fell to his knees as the bite had caused all of his fur to be tinted red, Ash then took off his coat and applied pressure to the wounds and started to run towards Sandgem town._

**Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan's Lab**

_Ash burst through the main doors of the lab and ran up the nurse Joy who was talking to Professor Rowan._

"_Nurse Joy we need to go to the poke-centre!" Ash shouted._

"_What happened?" Asked Rowan._

"_Well, we was sitting in a tree when a pail Eevee jumped on my head, then he started to tug on my jacket, I didn't know that a group of Houndoom's were after him, they took a bite out of him but we beat them" Ash said in a rush, not wanting to keep the Umbreon in pain for too long._

"_Ok, bring him in" Nurse Joy said, running out of the lab. But before Ash could run after Nurse Joy Professor Rowan said "I'd keep this on the down low, you know how protected Norman gets with Dawn, if he finds out that this has happened again, he'll probably stop her from going with you" Professor Rowan._

"_This is completely different to that, that was though anger and arrogance that he..." Ash then looked to the floor "I didn't want him to get hurt."_

"_Look, forget I bought that up, just make sure that they don't find out about it" Ash nodded and ran out and walked in the poke-centre._

**Pokemon Centre, 3 hours later.**

_Ash was walking up and down the corridor that lead to the 'Critical Care ' operating rooms, causing Barry to get more anxious "For fuck sake Ash, please sit down you're just worrying your self" Ash then took a seat next Barry "I never wanted to be back in this place ever again" Ash said in anguish._

"_Ash, there wasn't anything you could of done to help Umbreon" Barry said reassuringly._

"_Yeah but what about Gabite?" Ash's eyes started to water a bit but he tried to stop him self from tearing up "Why did I go after them, it's all my fucking fault."_

"_Ash, I know it's been hard, But there's people who have got though this shit. It'll all work out."_

"_What like Garry's Raticate? How the fuck can he even look at me."_

"_Look Ash, battling was a big past time of the ship, it's THEIR fault for not having the right shit."_

_Nurse Joy walked though the door causing Ash to jump from the seat and run the Nurse Joy "Is he ok?"_

"_He'll be fine, But..."_

"_BUT WHAT!?" Ash shouted. _

"_He will have permanently scaring and... He wont be able to talk or make any noise."_

"_How badly will that effect his life?" Asked Barry._

"_Well, you know that Pokemon can communicate between each other to help each other to survive in the wild, and in battles... But he will never be able to communicate, unless he can learn to talk though telepathy."_

"_Can I see him?" Asked Ash._

_Nurse Jot nodded._

"_We still haven't been able to clean him up fully" Nurse Joy opened the door leading to an operating table where Umbreon was lying. Ash walked up to Umbreon "I should of done more to protect you."_

_Nurse Joy smiled and walked up next to Ash "You can help clean him up? If'ya want" Ash looked back trying to look that he didn't want to "Bo' shit, you want to" Ash smiled as he picked up Umbreon, the deep cuts where more visible now as the blood had stopped, although his fur was still tainted red with blood, as Ash brought him closer to him, a smile broke through on Umbreon's face._

_Ash walked over to the cleaning centre where a shallow marble bath filled with water, Ash dipped Umbreon in the water and stated to clean him "So... How old do you think he is?" Asked Joy "Couldn't be more than a year old, I'd say about 9 months" (_**Remember that Pokemon growth rates are different that humans)**

"_Are you gonna keep him?" Asked Joy._

"_It's more of a question of does he want to be with me."_

"_Always so caring, even though you put your self down too much."_

_Ash picked up Umbreon and wrapped him in a towel, keeping quite knowing what she was implying._

"_Ash" Ash looked up at Joy "that was a long time ago, I'm not saying just forget about it just don't beat your self up so much, it's not healthy."_

"_Sigh, I'll try" Ash's look of sadness broke into a smile as Umbreon woke up, yawning "Your going to be alright" Ash whispered as they walked out of critical care._

**Flash Back End:**

Floatzel looked up at Umbreon to see him in a trance.

"The kid always liked that tree" Floatzel said taking a seat against the tree "He'd always go there every night, heard him talk to someone."

"Who was it?" Asked Arcanine who was standing in front of Charizard.

"I don't know" Floatzel yawned "we need to train him to speak, that's your end Pikachu."

"What the fuck can I do?" Asked Pikachu.

"And you complain at me for swearing, what if Umbreon hears that kind of language... Pi" Charizard said mockingly.

Pikachu ran up the the fang that was sticking out of Charizard's arm, grabbed it by his teeth and ripped it out, along with a bit of flesh causing Charizard to scream in pain and fall to his knees.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?" Pikachu shouted in fury.

"Pikachu, what gotten into you?" Ash asked with concern, he'd never seen Pikachu attack him own team members before, nor had he seen him attack anything using his teeth, Pikachu then got face to face with Charizard and said "How do you know that?" Pikachu's tone had changed massively, he now seemed desperate to know.

Charizard opened his wings and caused Pikachu to fly though the are and hit a tree "I've met your father" Charizard said, eyes now glowing like fire.

Pikachu slowly got to his feet and then shot a bolt of electricity at Charizard causing him to stumble back, twitching due to the sudden serge of electricity going though him body "So you want to start this, twinkle toes?"

"Ha, getting so pissed of just because you can't handle pain, well it's not the first time you've hurt people just 'cuz you can't handle your problems, like when the valley got a bit of fire got on it, man the fuck up."

Charizard then flew forwards with a mouth full of flames, aiming for Pikachu, only for him to jump out of the way.

"Fuck's sake, Charizard, calm down, I know I shouldn't of said that but, you've been keeping shit about my father and... I just lost it" Pikachu said knowing that he had gone too far.

"CHARIZARD WHATS GOTTEN IN TO YOU!?" Dawn shouted and started to run before being halted back by Ash.

"You'll only get hurt!" Ash said with a look of pure pain, he wanted to go and stop them but, after the Mew Mewtwo incident, its better for him to not go running between battles.

Charizard still had eyes full of fire and once again charged at Pikachu but this time he was stopped before he got close, he was now pinned to the ground by the neck by a Raichu, who then surrounded Charizard in electricity in bursts Causing him to scream in pain.

After 4 shocks the Charizard was knocked out, Raichu then looked at Pikachu who said "D..D...DAD?" Pikachu said with a tear running down his red cheek "Pikac..." Luca appeared behind him, slapped him around the head, grabbed him and then teleported way.

Pikachu ran where his father once stood and fell to his knees "Dad..."

**Island Of Golau**

Luca and Raichu arrived outside Coeden's house, the dim light coming from the glass door that leads to the back of the house, Luca shouted "Why the hell did you go and do that, what if Ash finds out who you are and then who Coeden is, Coeden would kill us if he found out that we were the reason that Ash found out."

"He was attacking my son, and Charizard's already blabbed about him know us so it's just a matter of time, Umbreon will learn telepathy and tell Ash what Charizard knows."

"Wait... He said every thing!?"

"No, just that he knows me."

"Sigh... Well, s'pose he got to tell Coeden that it's now or never, know here he is?"

"I don't know... Don't think it'll be smarter to get the kids here first?"

"Ha, you want Yin and Yang around while were trying to get somewhere, they'll be gone in a second."

"True"

Zoroark jumped from the roof and landed in front of them "You say something about Yin and Yang?"

"Nothing man just talking"

"Ok, but I agree with Raichu with this one, getting them back here will most likely be better, I think Ryusui went with them."

"S_ound's fun_" Luca said

**A chapter about Ash going though Victory Road takes about 4 thousand words for them to not be in Victory Road... Wow I could be in Cinema Sins.**

**Sinnoh, By That Tree From Before.**

Pikachu was still on his knees as the tears stopped flowing from his eyes he looked at Charizard "I'm dead now ain't I"

Ash ran towards Charizard to make sure he's ok, after a few minuets Charizard's eyes opened and groggily got up "No you're not dead, ha if you've got a dad as strong as that, I ain't gonna touch you, also keep this on the down low? I know that you want people to know that you dad is here but, I promised that something will be hidden until he wants to, and that includes your dad, it's why I didn't tell you."

"Sigh, fine" Pikachu agreed

"Also can you talk to Umbreon" Charizard said scratching the back of his head "I know I shouldn't of snapped and, I don't want the kid to be scared of me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, you're like a father to him."

"And you the mother" joked Charizard.

"I don't think Charla would like to know that you've been cheating on her with me" Pikachu joked.

"That's fucked up, just go talk to Umbreon" Charizard said walking towards the group.

Once Charizard walked up to the rest of the group Arcanine asked "Um... What happened?"

"Yeah and why did you call him Pi?" Asked Floatzel

Charizard got face to face with Floatzel and said "What else did you hear?"

"N..Nothing else man, just that" Floatzel said, trying not to set him off.

Charizard shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed "Good, just don't ask questions or I'll be dead."

As Charizard was talking to the group Pikachu climbed up the tree and sat next to Umbreon.

"So... I'm guessing you heard all of that?" Pikachu said disappointedly.

Umbreon turned his head and nodded, he'd still not been able to communicate through any means but is still trying, with out knowing what he is doing.

"Don't you be using any of that language, I should of thought about you before hand."

Umbreon just looked at him with an unamused look.

"Hehe, forgot about that, sorry."

Umbreon rolled his eyes and rubbed his head against Pikachu's side causing Pikachu smile and nearly fall of the tree.

"You're getting bigger, you won't be able to do that soon."

Umbreon looked down off the tree in sadness, he'd always liked doing that.

Pikachu noticing this said "Oh come here."

Umbreon then jumped onto Pikachu, pinning him down on the tree by his shoulders.

Between laughter Pikachu said "Alright get off."

Umbreon jumped off and sat back down looking at the sky.

"Umbreon?"

Umbreon looked at Pikachu and nodded.

"You have to keep every thing you heard a secret, can't tell anyone until something happens, I don't know what but something will happen."

Umbreon nodded to show that he'd under stood, with out understand why he can't talk about it.

"Right, I bet Ash is getting itchy feet waiting to go on so lets go" Pikachu jumped of the tree, soon followed by Umbreon.

Ash had been talking to Charizard just to make sure he wasn't still angry "So you're ok?" Charizard nodded, "Ok" Ash then walked over to Brock and Dawn who had kept quiet through out most of the ordeal until Dawn said "So... Everything is ok."

"Should be, but I'm gonna have to talk to Charizard about that."

"He seems to be more quick tempered, do you know why?" Dawn said, trying to be as quite as possible so Charizard couldn't hear.

"Umm" Ash started to scratch the back of his head "No?"

Dawn, of course, didn't believe him but left it because it seemed to be personal to Charizard and they all started to walk though Victory Road.

**This'll piss you off, Outside of Victory Road 9:00PM.**

It was dark now, with the only light coming from the full moon, dimly lighting up the dirt path leading to Sunny shore city as well as the small grass land before you get to the beach. The land was quiet until Dawn came stomping out the cave exit shouting "IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GOT OUT, WHY DO WE EVEN BOTHER GETTING DIRECTIONS FROM YOU BROCK?" Brock and Ash soon followed out of the cave when Brock said "Well, I thought I was going was going the right way."

"We've been through that cave Arceus knows how many times and every time you get us lost."

"Sigh, well there's Sunny Shore, hopefully there is still rooms open" Ash said, not too bothered about not being on time, considering that he was the one who wanted to get there before sun down "Sooner we get there, sooner we can get back."

"I wonder what my dad's been up to while I was away?"

"Yeah..."

The only Pokemon's that were out where Pikachu, Charizard and Umbreon who was sitting on Ash's shoulder, after hearing, Ash Charizard said "So when is Ash going to say how he feels about Dawn."

"I don't know he's more stubborn than you, he probably doesn't know that he does like her" said Pikachu.

"Yeah, but he'll have to do it soon, 'bout 6 days left till the boat comes isn't it."

"Think so... Fuck it, when can you talk about my father?" Pikachu said, seeming more desperate then before.

Charizard stopped and got on one knee "Hey, I know it's difficult not having a dad around, my dad cleared off before me and my bothers were born, sigh, I'll try and ask but you need to get my pokeball and release me. And I'm talking to Luc... The Lucario so there isn't any need for you to be there."

"Fine."

Ash turned to Charizard and said "Come on bud, time to come back in" he then pulled out his pokeball and returned him, Pikachu then jumped onto his other shoulder, not wanting to walk any more and continued on to Sunny Shore City.

**Sunny Shore Poke-centre.**

Ash was at the main desk trying to get rooms for the group while Brock and Dawn were sitting at one of the tables.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you before, it was uncalled for" Dawn said.

"Nah it's fine, I should of listened to Ash, he knows that place inside out."

Ash thanked Nurse joy can walked to the table and sat down.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news."

"Could of been a bit more cliché but go on" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Well the good news is that there are rooms available, the bad news is there's only 2" Ash started to blush and scratch his head "So..."

"Brock can have his own room" Said Dawn, causing Pikachu, Brock and Ash to look at her and Umbreon, who laid on the table just stayed curled in a ball.

"W...W...Why?" Ash said, now looking like a tomato.

"Well I fell bad for yelling at him."

Ash was still buffering about what Dawn said, then Brock said "Well I'm going to hit the hay, have fun you two" laughing as he walked off, causing both Dawn and Ash to blush

"So... Do we" Ash gulped "G...Go to bed?" Ash said extraneously nervously.

Dawn laughed at his expense "Come on."

Dawn then started to walk up the stares soon fallowed by Ash who caught the eye of the Nurse Joy who was giving him a thumbs up, causing him to run up the stares in embarresment.

"I always knew that they would end up together, well know it's back to work of standing her and doing nothing." she then continued to stare at the door's, hoping for something interesting to happen.

Once Ash had got to the room, Dawn was already in the shower and Ash sat of the bed repeating the same thing "What do I do? What do I do?" Causing Pikachu to roll around laughing, Ash scowled at him making him stop.

"What do I do? Do I change?"

Pikachu shook his head.

"I stay in this?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Ok" Ash then took off his belt off and Pikachu grabbed it, putting it on the dresser

Dawn came out of the shower climbed into bed and said "Night."

"Night" Ash responded.

Half an hour had passed when Charizard's pokeball started to shake causing Pikachu to wake up 'Opps forgot about you ' Pikachu thought as he walked over to his ball and then walked outside. Pikachu then pressed the button on the ball and Charizard formed in front of Pikachu.

"I'm going inside shout me when you're done" Pikachu then walked inside, with Nurse Joy... Still Staring aimlessly at the door "Mad Woman" Pikachu said as he sat at a table.

Out-side Charizard thought 'Hope this works ' his eyes then glowed red and disappeared.

**Island Of Golua.**

Everyone except Coeden and Nate were sitting watching t.v watching the news. Suddenly a small ball of fire appeared in the kitchen and slowly got bigger, until it formed Charizard.

"You finally got it to work, only took you like a year or two" Joked Gengar.

"Very funny, you seen Coeden?"

Raichu stood up from the Chair and walked up to Charizard "Does he know who I am?" Asked Raichu, sounding like Pikachu.

"Yes, BUT he doesn't know how I know you lot and I tolled him not to bring it up."

This caused everyone to calm down when a voice was heard from the stares.

"Well it's a good thing that he it's going to tell" Coeden said wearing his old hat, as was Nate.

"Look I'm sorry, I just snapped and got in a fight with Pikachu then Raichu came so, I couldn't not tell him."

Coeden laughed "Don't worry, He'll find out soon."

"When?" Everyone repeated.

Both Nate and Coeden said "On his birth day."

**And done, this took WAY too long to write, which is why it took so long and the other things I said at the start. I'll try and get the Chapters out allot quicker, so yeah hope you enjoyed, next chapter is with the kids at Leon's and Veigus' so.**

**Until Next Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again , apology's about the redoing of Chap 3 I just hated that scene with Ash and Dawn and I don't want to go there too soon, this chapter is more about the kids of pretty much everyone from Coeden's side and Ash. Also the time of 3 places is getting hard to track but it wont be for long. So on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Flames (Emotional and literal)**

Ryu, Veigus and Leon were on a boat going towards Leon and Veigus' island, the sun was just over the horizon causing a split in the water, on the left was a dark blue with from the silver light from the moon and to the right, amber coloured water from the sun. Ryu had his head over the edge of the boat catching the wind in his face while Leon was sailing the small boat. Ryu moved next to Veigus "How long will it take?" Veigus chuckled "You ask that every time you come here, Bout 10 minutes". Ryu jumped to the other side of the boat and stuck his head out again.

"You'd should be careful" Veigus looked at Leon with a cheeky grin "A Tentacool might get cha" Leon dropped back onto the boat seat, causing him to let go of the steering wheel making the boat veer to the right, Before Ryu jumped on it with his to front paws of the top and back two on the bottom of the wheel.

"You promised we wasn't going to talk about that! Especially with kids next to us!" Leon said frustratedly.

"Well, you promised that you wasn't going to talk about me wetting the bed, but what did you do?"

"Talked about it... But this is completely different, you didn't get 'things' done to you."

"Sigh, true" Ryu said, forgetting what him and Veigus had gone though.

The group became quiet after that with the only noise to be heard is the humming of the engine and the calming splashes of the water against the boat.

**Leon's Island.**

Out on the beach laid 2 Zorua's, one male and one female both asleep. The male slowly woke up stretching "Yawn, Yin...Yin! Get up" Yin rolled over "10 more minuets Dad" The male laughed and grabbed her ear playfully "I'm not Dad" Yin quickly got up "YANG! BE CAREFUL! You could of bitten through my ear."

Yang looked at the floor "Sorry" he said embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Ash's probably looking for us" they both made their way towards the house, running in circles around each other.

At the house a small boy, around 5 years old, with short black hair was walking through the house shouting "Yin! Yang! Where are you?" On the boy's shoulder was a sleepy Abra who was the son of Alakazam "They're probably out on the beach, don't worry." Abra said, barely staying awake "Yeah you're right, come on Leon will be home soon."

"Why say come on? You're the one who's walking?" Abra said curing up on his shoulder.

Ash lifted Abra off his shoulder and put him on the ground "Now come on."

The Abra then levitated up "Ha."

Ash rolled his eyes and walked on.

**Leon's house, 10 Minutes later (I'm saying Leon's house because it's easer)**

Ash was sitting on the stool that surrounded the bar like table when Leon, Veigus and Ryu walked though the door and Veigus said "We're home." Ash quickly jumped from the seat and hugged Ryu, who then jumped on his shoulder as Ash scowled at Leon and Veigus "Why did you take so long?" Leon and Veigus both scratched the back of there heads "I had to do something with Coeden, and I forgot to remind Coeden to come back."

"Sigh, it's fine nothing too interesting happened here, Yin and Yang did a runner."

"I think we could of guessed that, where are they?" asked Veigus.

"**They're out on the beach, they'll be back in a minute or two" **said Darkrai appearing from the dark hole in the ground which disappeared once he'd come though.

"Where have you been!? You said you was looking after Ash!"

"**I was only away for a minute, Coeden summoned me, I couldn't not go." **Darkrai said, his voice booming inside there heads.

"When can I be summoned by Ash?" asked Ryu.

"**That's quite a skill to do, Puts allot of strain on both of you, and" **Darkrai blocked out Ash **"Also you have memory's that he might not want to know" **Ryu looked down at the ground with regret "I s'pose so" Ash caught on to his feelings and said "Hey, what's a matter?" Before Ryu could respond Ash fell to the ground with screams of pain, as his skin slowly chard, Veigus ran to his side but as he tried to touch Ash, the heat forced him to retract his hand, his body slowly started to burn.

His body now was completely chard as was most of his face, once his face was completely covered, he let a roar which could be heard on the surrounding islands. During the roar a wisp of fire appeared next to Ash and slowly got bigger until a Entei appeared, Ash wrapped one of his arms around his neck. Both Ash and Entei wore a thick gold chain with a red sphere which glowed like fire.

Ash's body soon got back to normal, but his cloths were chard and had holes in them, Leon lifted him onto Entei's back and said "It's about his bed time anyway" Entei then walked up the stares to put Ash to sleep.

**Coeden's house, 3 days before Ash's birthday.**

It was a cold day, snow was on most of the Islands, the white sheet glistering like diamonds under the sun. Inside the house everyone was packing the last of there stuff.

Ash was sitting on his bed as Rufus knocked on the door "Can I come in?" Ash just nodded and looked back at the floor, Rufus sat next to Ash "How you feeling? I know this must be allot for you, even more so after the whole thing at Leon's"

"I'm fine, just bit shook up, hasn't happened in a while so it shook me up a bit... Uncle Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something... Personal?"

Rufus scratched the back of his head, not wanting the conversation to go _that _way "Sure, what is it?"

"Well... After the whole thing at Leon's Entei took me to bed, but my cloths were burned to he changed me and got rid of them..."

Rufus laughed and rolled his eyes "Stop!" Rufus said going red at the cheeks "I know where you was going with that and no he's in your heart and soul, he's basically you."

"I've never really thought about it like that, thanks."

Rufus just laughed, tasselled is hair and walked out.

Down the corridor was Nate's room where him and Coeden were talking "It'll be fine" Coeden said trying to calm Nate down.

"Well what is she is still angry?"

"She won't, just calm down" Nate then sat down "It's all my fault, if I didn't run off, life could of been so much easer" Nate put his head in his hands, in disappointment with himself "Look, we was angry, Shit if it wasn't you I would of run off, it's not you fault" Coeden clenched his fists "It's Dad's."

**Sinnoh, Sunny Shore City, Morning.**

The weather was similar to that of Golau, snow covered but sunny. Inside of Ash and Dawn's room, the sun was seeping though the blinds causing lines of sunlight on the floor leading to the bed where Ash and Dawn where lying. They where both lied curled up facing away form each other.

Dawn was the first to wake up, with a wide stretch "Morning Ash" she said turning to him, Ash was awake but was pretending to be still asleep, waiting for her to get changed to avoid the awkwardness.

Once Ash heard the shower come on he got up stretching and yawning, he then looked down at the seat where Pikachu was sleeping to see him awake with a grin on his face

"What are you smirking at?" Ash asked, he then got out of bed and started to get changed while Pikachu was still smirking at him.

"Do you mind not looking while I'm naked Pikachu?" Ash said, knowing that will stop him, Pikachu just shook his head and walked out the door.

**Poke-Centre Main Lobby.**

Pikachu was sitting at the top of the stairs, staring at Nurse Joy who was staring at the door waiting for someone to come through. "Something is seriously wrong with her, I hope we don't stay for breakfast... Oh who an I kidding, it's Ash of course he'll be having breakfast" Pikachu continued sitting on top of the stairs waiting for Ash or Dawn to come down, not wanting to be seen by the crazy lady.

**Ash's Room**

Ash was half way getting changed when the shower stopped and Dawn walked out to see Ash's naked from the waist down "OH FUCK...S...SORRY!" Dawn shouted causing Ash to jump out of his skin in fright, and run to the bed to cover his nude body, Dawn quickly ran back into the bath room, Dawn fell to her knees "He probably thinks I was perving on him" Dawn continued to sit on the floor as Ash rapidly got changed and went down stairs to get something to eat.

On his way out Ash bumped into Brock who had the same grin on his face as Pikachu did "What?" Ash asked in frustration, not knowing why everyone was grinning, "Did you?" Brock asked with the same grin.

"Do what?"

"You know..." Brock said still grinning.

"ARCEUS MAN, YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING PERV!" Pikachu had ran to the hall way when he heard Ash shout "It's ok Pikachu, no need to worry."

"Keep you voice down man! It was only a joke."

"Forget it, lets just go down stairs."

About half way through breakfast, Dawn came down stairs with red eyes and sat down next to Ash, staying completely quiet. After the group and there Pokemon had there breakfast they all gathered around a map "Right where is a few ways we can do this, one cost more, but the other is too close to the time dead line."

"What's the one which costs?" Asked Dawn still nervous to talk "Um... Well... We walk to Pastoria City then get a boat to Sandgem, Twin leaf to see Barry who is most likely going to come with us, back to Sandgem then to Kanto."

"How much will it cost to get the boat there?" Asked Brock, who has stopped grinning after seeing Dawn with red eyes "It'll be about 5 to 6 hundred poke. I hate how you used to be able to catch a lift to Iron Island for free, but now everything cost... Hell, gotta make money some how."

"Saying that, but you'll need to get a job soon, can't be relent on you mothers money for too much longer" Brock said.

"She says most of it was from Dad, but I know she's lying, Dad left twice so why the fuck would he be giving me money."

"Sorry Ash... Shouldn't of brought it up."

"Sigh, it's fine, going to be 21 soon so, I need to get over it at some point."

"Good for you, I think we should take the boat to Sandgem, so you can see you mother before the the big day."

"What about you Dawn?" Asked Ash, Dawn didn't respond, it was obvious that she wanted to stay with them, with Ash. But she told her father that she would be back as quick as possible and take the quickest route home "My Dad will want me back, so... Yeah."

Ash, being the thick headed man that he is, didn't realised why she so desperately didn't want to go, why she wanted to spend more time with Ash, this has always effected Dawn because she hasn't fully realised her self, of course everyone else knows, which it why Norman dislikes Ash so much.

"Ok then, we should make are way to Pastoria, I'll ask Nurse Joy when the next boat goes to Sandgem" Ash walked over to the main desk to ask Joy about times, Brock moved to the other side of the table and put his hand on Dawn's shoulder "Are you ok?"

Dawn laughed lightly "Is it that obvious?"

"Your eyes are red as fuck, what happened last night?"

"Nothing but... I did something really stupid, and don't go there" Dawn said, knowing what Brock was going to say.

"I wasn't, I can be mature sometimes... Do you want to talk about it?"

Dawn started to go as red as a tomato "No... no no no."

"It's all up to you... You sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'll have to talk to Ash about it at some point." Dawn sighed at her stupidity.

Ash ran back and picked up his bag "Come on!"

"What's happening?" Dawn asked, confused at Ash's sudden urge to get away.

"The boat leaves it 20 minutes, come on!"

Dawn and Brock instantly grabbed there bags and started to run out of the Poke-centre, "You too Pikachu." Ash said, Pikachu then jumped half way across the room, onto Ash's shoulder.

"Good bye, come again" said Nurse Joy, once Ash and the group left Joy just continue to stare at the door, wandering when it will happen.

Ash, Dawn and Brock all ran out of the front door of the Poke-Centre and ran to the right towards route 222.

Once Ash and the group got out of the building that acts as a barrier to route 222, a sailor walked up to them "Hey, are you Ash Ketchum? Thiiiii Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes" Ash said, not wanting to sound smug.

"Man I thought I'd never see you, I've met your brother before he seemed nice."

"You've met Lucas?"

"Not him your other brother, anyway I'll let you get going but listen, whatever happens, never lose sight of your dreams!" Said the sailor.

"Other brother?"

"Come on Ash, we need to go!" Shouted Dawn, trying to get his attention, Ash continued to run.

About half way down the beach was the Pikachu 'Fan Club' where 6 Piakchu's and 8 Pichu's were waiting out side who all had seen Pikachu come past.

"AY Pi!" Shouted the largest Pikachu, Pi **(I'm calling him that for this and any other scene that contains another Pikachu)** Jumped off of Ash's shoulder "Where you going Pikachu?" Ash asked, Pi just waved his arms showing that he'll catch up He then walked up to the largest Pikachu "Never guess what."

"What?"

"I seen my Dad man."

"He ain't dead?"

"Man that's harsh" said one of the other Pikachu's.

"Anyway Kay, we've been through allot, mostly after the first couple of losses, but I'll be heading back to Kanto and probably not be up here for a while, but you have to come visit some time."

"For sure man, yeah say hey to your old man for me."

"Will do" Pi said as he ran after Ash.

"Where did he get the name Pi from Kay?" Asked one of the other Pikachu's.

"It's nothing, come on toe munchers get back in it's cold." Kay said walking back into the club.

**Pastoria City, Shipping Dock.**

The group ran to the main desk with Pikachu quickly following them, all of them were covered in sweat from running a hour walk in 20 minutes "Have we missed the boat?" Ash asked between pants.

"The boat is just stopped letting passengers on, sorry" Said the lady behind the desk, Ash looked at the boat and saw that there was a rope ladder leading the the main deck "Too late to give up" Ash put 600 poke on the desk and said "RUN FOR THE LADDER!"

They all started to run towards the ladder and Brock was the first one to get there, soon followed by Ash.

"Come on Dawn!" The boat was setting sail as Dawn was running for the ladder, Pikachu jumped clean over Dawn and started to climb onto the deck and watch. The boat was catching up speed and Dawn had her hand stretched out, but there wasn't allot of track left for Dawn to run on "Just a bit more!" Ash shouted stretching as far as he can.

The boat was about to pass the edge of the platform when Dawn jumped for the rope, Ash caught her and held her close, her long blue hair flowing in the wind like the waves of the water, Dawn pulled in close and looked at Ash in his deep hazel eyes causing them both to blush and laugh.

"Do you see it too Pikachu?" Asked Brock, Pikachu smiled and nodded "Well he'd better find out how he feels soon or he's going to miss his chance" Brock sighed for his friend.

Ash climbed onto the boat, then lifted Dawn from the ladder onto the deck, before the group could blink a group of officer Jenny's ran to the group with guns drawn "Put your hands up" said the leader of the group, the strictness of the police variety between regions, but most have had a big tightening ever since Team Plasma took over a leading shipping vessel, "You are under arrests for suspension of attempt grand theft auto, you don't have say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence in court."

The group all slowly put their hands up, as the officers closed in on them. When they were getting cuffed Ash said "I was the one who told them to get on the boat, they had nothing to do with it, I'll take all charges" The main officer walked up to Ash and pulled out a notepad "Name?"

"Satoshi Ketchum" Ash responded.

The officer turned away "He's gonna want me to... I'm going to have to... Fuck" the officer turned to the others "Let them go."

Everyone looked at her in shock, "You want us to just to let them, go why?"

"Classified information."

The group all were uncuffed, the main officer turned to Ash "You're lucky Satoshi, if it wasn't for your stupid brother you'd be off this ship and in court" she then turned away and walked to the captain's deck to inform the captain.

"Your name is Satoshi?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah, well it's my birth name, I just got called Ash."

"Well, we learned something from that, what did she say to you?"

"She said that it was because of my brother that we were let off, I'm going to have to talk to mom about this because I didn't think she's talking about Lucas."

**The Bow Of The Ship, Half Way Though The Voyage. **

Ash was leaning over the edge of the boat, most of the snow around the side of the region had gone, the sun was shining on the clear water, so clear that you can see the the bottom of the ocean and see the Pokemon swimming along the boat.

Dawn slowly creped behind Ash, not wanting to talk about what happened that morning, but something made her keep on walking until she was 5 feet way from Ash, "Ash?" Dawn said quietly, Ash turned around with a red face and was scratching the back of his head "I guess be have to talk about it?" Dawn nodded.

"You didn't...S...See anything? Did you?" Ash said, dying with embarrassment.

"No! No I saw nothing" Dawn said, blushing more than Ash.

"Thank Arceus".

"Are you angry at me" Dawn asked, looking at the ground like a dog who's getting told off.

"Of course not, you didn't mean to" Dawn started to breath heavily as if she was going to start crying "Come here" Ash said with his arms open, Dawn ran into his arms.

Brock had walked over to the end of the over-looking deck to see and hear the confiscation. He walked over to Pikachu who was listening to the whole thing "He ask?" Brock asked, Pikachu shook his head "Sigh, do you think we should no something about it?" Pikachu shook his head "Well... There's a pool at the main deck see ya." Brock ran off to try his luck, closely followed by Toxicroak.

Pikachu just shook his head and looked forwards off the boat, "Sandgem will be about another half hour might as well get some rest" Pikachu curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

**Boat's Main Deck, Bar, 5 Minutes From Docking.**

Ash and Dawn were sitting at the bar looking out to the main deck to see Brock trying to pick up girls, only to have Toxicroak jab him in the back and dragging them to their feet "You know that will ever work" said Ash "At least I'm attempting" Brock said with his face pressed against the ground.

Pikachu was sitting on top of the roof with Umbreon, who Pikachu had released "Lets try again" Pikachu said, He had bruises on his body and looked weak, Umbreon shook his head not wanting to harm Pikachu any more "It's fine, I would of stopped sooner if it was hurting me too much, go on." Umbreon surround himself with his dark aura and tried to communicate with Pikachu, the aura that surrounded him slowly got bigger and bigger until Pikachu started to bleed from his eyes. Umbreon looked up to see Pikachu on his knees and blood dripping from his face, all traces of his aura quickly disappeared and he ran to his side 'I knew I shouldn't of tried' Umbreon thought.

He jumped down to Ash "Hey little guy, how did you get out?" Ash asked, Umbreon didn't pay attention and grabbed Charizard's Pokeball with his mouth and released him "What's a mater Umbreon?" Charizard asked, seeing the tears running down his face, Umbreon jumped back onto the roof of the bar soon to be followed by Charizard.

Pikachu's body lied mostly still, the bleeding has slowed down significantly but a small pool of blood had formed around his head, Charizard knelt by his head "Pikachu...Pi man can you hear me?"

Pikachu opened his eye a little "Only my dad and Kay called me Pi, why do you?"

"We've been together for about 11 years I just felt that, we're close so... I just think it's more personal, I'll stop if you want."

Pikachu sat up "It's fine" Pikachu looked at Umbreon "I'm fine and you didn't mean to, I shouldn't of told you to do something you wasn't ready for" Piakchu's eyes had gone pitch black.

"Some of Umbreon's aura is still in you" Charizard said, this caused Umbreon to start crying again and run to Pikachu "Don't worry, he'll be fine, now you run along to Ash we'll be down soon" Umbreon jumped down and landed in front of Ash "Look, I didn't want to say this when Umbreon was here."

"What?"

"Aura can't just leave you body naturally, it needs to be bled out."

"WHAT! I'm going to have to make my self bleed to get it out of me?"

"Well that's the easier and faster way of doing it, or we do it the proper way."

"Hows that?"

"You wait a while then it all comes out at once."

"YOU JUST SAID IT DOESN'T COME OUT NATURALLY!"

"Believe me, that shit ain't natural, come on I'll get your pokeball, you'll need some rest."

Charizard flew down from the roof and grabbed Pikachu's pokeball and returned him "Does he need rest?" Ash asked, Charizard nodded, grabbed his ball and returned himself.

Ash turned to the group and said "Well, we are docking now, I'm guessing you will want to come with us to see Barry?"

"Yeah" Dawn said, Both Dawn and Ash looked miserable, Brock also looked sad, because he knows what his friend is feeling but can't tell him.

Love.

**Now I know that I said I was going to upload more but, I've got school work and I don't have a time plan for writing, also aura will be a big part of the chapter later on, not major to the main plot, but will make things more fun. Also you may see that I like to abbreviate words, this is because I'm from the north of England so I can't speak normally.**

**Until Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again, This chapter is up WAY earlier that previous chapters, this chapter before the big reveal, even though most of you have already guessed what it is, also I forgot that Johto is a part of Kanto, so I was meaning that the boat was going to Hoenn, so on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Old Habits Run strong.**

**Sandgem Beach.**

It was about mid day when the group set foot on the beach, the waters were mostly still aside from the small waves coming up the beach, "must be nice living to close to the beach" Ash said, taking a big breath, "It has its down sides, there isn't allot of space, with the docks and everything" Dawn seemed depressed, hating that fact that her journey with Ash is coming to a close "Well... I suppose I should get back to Dad."

"We'll come with you" Ash said, beginning to sound as sad as Dawn.

The group began to walk towards the opening by the trees that leads to Sandgem town, Dawn's house was the first one that they came to, and Norman was waiting outside the house with arms crossed.

"Hi Dad" Dawn said as they walked up to the house, Norman uncrossed his arms and hugged Dawn, still frowning at Ash

"Hey hunny, glad you're back, so how long are you going to be standing there?" Norman asked, in a spiteful tone.

"Until we say good bye to Dawn" Ash replied in the same tone.

"Dad... Stop" Dawn walked over to the group and then looked back at her farther "Can I got with them to see Barry?"

Norman continued to glare at Ash "Just don't take long" He then walked back into the house.

"Pile of shit" Ash said under his breath, causing Brock to look at him, thinking that Dawn had heard it, luckily she didn't hear, and the group walked to Twin leaf town.

**Just outside of Twin Leaf town.**

It was about mid day when they get though the opening in the trees to get into the town of Twin Leaf a flock of Wingull's flew over there heads and in the direction of Barry's house, and the group followed.

**Barry's Room**

Barry was lying in his bed asleep, his room was quite small, when compared to the rest of the house, Barry got up from his bed and said "Yawn, what time is it?" A Floatzel passed his watch which hit him in his bare chest, causing him to shiver with how cold it is "thanks" Barry said as he put on the watch. He then got out of bed, rubbing his eye as he walked towards the window, he noticed Ash walk out of the trees "THERE HERE!? I need to get changed" Barry was suddenly awake and quickly got changed and ran down stairs.

Ash walked to the door but before he could knock Barry opened the door "could of given me a bit of warning." Barry opened his arms to hug Ash.

"Yeah sorry about that, we changed are plans so we can get home before my birthday" Ash said.

"Nah it's all good, are you staying here until you boat comes? Or did you not think about but that?"

"Oh yeah" Ash said scratching the back of his head "I forgot that us getting here didn't make a difference if we get the boat later" Ash was starting to go a bit red with embarrassment.

"Haha, don't worry Ash, my uncle works at the docks, he'll be able to arrange the trip short notice, Mom going to use the phone" Barry said.

"I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks Mrs McGonnigal" **(Barry doesn't have a second name, nor doesn't his mother have a name, so I'm using the English voice actor for Barry second name)**

Barry walked over to the video phone and put in a number.

{Phone Confiscation}

Barry:Hey.

Uncle:Hey Barry, how are you?

Barry:Good, don't suppose you can do me a favour?

Uncle:What is it?

Barry:Can you rearrange Ash's trip for some time today.

Uncle:Sigh, sure no problem... Ok, the next shipping to Hoenn is in 30 minutes, and Kanto

1 minute after that, better be fast.

Barry: Thanks, bye.

Barry then turned off the monitor and walked back to Ash who was drinking the tea that Barry's mum had made.

"Well I've got you all a boat to Hoenn and then Kanto, Is there any chance that I can come with you, I want to be there on your big 21st "

"Of course you can come, when is the boat?"

Barry started to back way towards the stairs "Haha um... Well, in like, half an hour" Barry then ran up the stairs to get packed "He's like you Ash, leaving things to the last minute" Dawn said.

"I don't forget things _that _much" Ash said.

"No your thing is not understanding anything" Brock said, causing Dawn to laugh. Barry ran down the stairs carrying a large bag on his shoulders "Right I'm ready to go" Ash downed his drink, they all grabbed there bags and ran out the door with Barry shouting "Bye mum."

The group had ran all the way to Sandgem town, Dawn as this point was looking at the ground, tears forming in her eyes, wishing that he could go back, back to how things were, when Ash knocked on her door and asked if she wanted to come with them. They had gotten to the side of Dawn's house and Ash turned around to face Dawn "Well... I guess that this is it" Dawn broke down and ran in to Ash's arms, tears flowing down her cheek "I...It's ok Dawn" Ash said stroking the back of her head.

"What are you doing, and how long is it going to take" Norman asked walking outside "Until we say good bye" Ash was eyeing up Norman, who was a bit stronger than Ash, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Why you eyein' me up boy?"

Ash broke away from Dawn and walked up to Norman "because some prick is stopping me from saying good bye to a friend, so back off" Norman push over Ash, sending down to the ground, he then grabbed Dawn by the arm and dragged her behind him, Ash got onto his hands and knees, he closed his eyes but when he opened them, they were thinner and a dark shade of red, his hands turned to firsts and he swung for Norman's face, causing his jaw to dislocate.

"ASH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Brock and Barry shouted, not knowing his friends strength.

Ash walked up to Norman and once again, hit his jaw with force, he then fell back, shaking his head as if he's trying to get something out, Ash's eyes then returned back to there former hazel colour.

"Ash are you ok!?" Brock asked, keeping his distance from Ash, as did Barry. He didn't respond just stared at his shaking, blood covered hands. Both Dawn, Brock and Barry looked over towards the docks to see the boat coming into port, "Look Dawn" she faced Brock "I'm know something you and Ash don't know, I think that he's going to find out soon, you have to be there for him, please he doesn't know what's in his head."

Dawn was shaking all over, not knowing why she didn't hate him for what he just did, Dawn finally managed to nod her head.

"Thank you, come on" Brock ran over to Ash, and started giving him light slaps to the face "Ash come on, come on we have to go"

"What have I done, what the fuck have done" Ash said putting his hands on is head.

Brock got on his level "Don't judge me for this" he then stood up and full on bitch slapped his "Man up!" Ash shook his head, picked up his bag and ran for the boat.

As they where running around the conner Norman shouted "Are you just going to leave me? WHY!?" Dawn just looked at him "The same reason mum left... Because you can't accept Ash" Dawn then ran towards the docks.

**On The 2nd Boat, From Johto To Kanto.**

Ash was sitting over the edge of the boat "why did I do that? I mean, He is a dick but... I should of controlled my self"

Brock,Dawn and Barry where on the deck above them along with Pikachu who was sitting on the railing in front of them, Brock turned to Dawn "Thank you for coming, it'll mean allot to Ash."

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked.

"I can't tell, he would kill me" Brock joked.

Dawn turned back to Ash "I just hope that he doesn't get into a battle."

"No need to hope" Brock pulled out Ash's belt "I took it of him with out him realising." Pikachu's ear's poked up, remembering the things what Brock said and turned around, grabbing Charizard's ball.

"Pikachu where you going?" Dawn asked.

Pikachu ran to a part of the ship that had no one there, and released Charizard. "Care to explain what happened to Ash?"

"We hoped that it wouldn't happen"

"Do you have to play the pronoun game to make me guess what 'It' is?"

"Sorry, but I can't say, any ways it will only make things harder later on"

"Why do you have to be so secretive?"

"Plot reasons?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

**End Of The Boat.**

It was dark now, the moon hidden behind the clouds, the only light was coming from the boats head lights. Both Brock, Dawn and Barry were on the higher deck looking at Ash, Pikachu and Charizard walked back towards them, Brock stopped leaning over the edge"I'm going down there" Brock started to towards the stairs but Charizard stopped him, with arm extended.

"His belt?" Brock asked, Charizard nodded, Brock gives the belt to Charizard and walked down stairs.

Brock slowly walked next to Ash who was leaning over the edge and looking at the waves crashing on the hull of the boat "you ok Ash?"

Ash just nodded, "it wasn't you fault, he's been on your case the second you came back to Sinnoh."

"I know this sounds bad but, it felt good to smash that fuck"

"Haha, just don't do it again, you wouldn't get away with it twice"

Ash felt the wind pick up behind him causing his hat to fall off, Ash looked at the floor more depressed then before"That was my first hat."

He then heard a splash from his right and then Floatzel was in the water holding his hat, who though it onto Umbreon's head, covering one of his eyes, Ash laughed "I'm sorry Umbreon, I shouldn't of done that" Pikachu, Charizard, Arcanine, Infernape, Barry and Dawn walked behind Ash, who turned to face them all "I guess I should be apologising to you, Dawn" Dawn looked sad but still had a smile on her face "It's fine, he just never accepted you"

"I'm not the only one who sees this right?" Charizard said.

"Yes" Said all of the Pokemon, apart from Umbreon who just tilted his head "Haha, it's nothing Umbreon" Pikachu said, scratching behind his ear.

"Aww, Pikachu's like a father to Umbreon." Dawn said.

Pikachu just looked at Dawn with a blank stare. "It can't denied that you feel paternal Pikachu." said Infernape

"Biggest word you know" shouted Floatzel from the water.

"You can't talk, spell paternal"

"Shut up, any way can you get me out?"

"I'm a fire type, what can I do?"

Umbreon used his psychic powers to lift Floatzel out of the water, "Thanks little man."

Ash picked up his hat off of Umbreon's head "Now my hat is wet" Umbreon once again picked up the hat, but this time, puts it on Charizard's head, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well we'd better get some sleep, it'll be about 10 when we come to port" Ash said grabbing his belt and returning the Pokemon, but when he got the Umbreon's ball, Pikachu grabbed it out from his hand and put it back in the belt, Ash turned to Umbreon and said "Guessing you want to stay out of your Pokeball?" Umbreon nodded and they all went to bed.

**Ash's Room.**

It was late at night, the boat was still, the only sound to be heard was the humming of the engine, Umbreon was sleeping at the foot of the bed with Ash and Pikachu was sleeping on a big cushion that he put on top of the closet.

Umbreon was rolling around while he was sleeping

**Dream**

_Umbreon was standing still just after he had attacked, the leader of the pack jumped forwards, grabbing the young Umbreon by the neck with his teeth, throwing him at a tree. Teeth marks engraved into his skin, blood tinting his fur red._

While Umbreon was sleeping, he could feel the pain in his scars, almost as if it he was back there, 4 months ago. Umbreon woke, tears running down his face, his blue rings glowing in the dark, this gave him a small bit of light to navigate the pitch black room. Umbreon eventuality found Pikachu as he walked up to him, he noticed the blue glow "Umbreon?" As he got close his body could be more noticeable "Bad dreams?" Umbreon nodded, still lightly feeling the pain in his scars "Come on" Umbreon Jumped on the cushion next to Pikachu "Night Umbreon" Pikachu said.

"N...N...Night D...Dad" Umbreon said in a high pitched, croaky voice, Pikachu smiled before he fell asleep.

**Other side of the boat.**

Coeden had booked 5 guest rooms and 1 Pokemon suite, all of Coeden's Pokemon were in the same room "So, how do you then Ash will take it?" Gengar asked.

"I dunno, depends on how much he says, if he just talks about what happened when he left then, only thing I can see is that he'll see her in a different light" Luca said

"Yeah, but what about every thing else?" Gengar asked.

"He's smart enough not to say anything about that, he doesn't want to remember anything" Luca looked at Ryusui who was hanging from the light by his feet "You might want to say with Luca and Veigus tonight Ryusui"

"Aww but Daaaaad"

"No buts, we need to talk about things concerning matters that you're not apart of, nor do I want you to be apart of and go." Ryusui fell from the light to the ground and walked towards the door, looking at the floor overly leaning left to right as he walks.

Once Ryusui got to the door of Leon's room he knocked on the door saying "Leoooon? LLLLLLLEEEEEOOOOONNNNN!" Veigus opened the door and looked down at his, Ryusui just looked, blinking his eyes rapidly "Come on" Veigus sighed "But don't jump on the light"

As if he didn't hear him, Ryusui jumped on the light and hung by his legs like a zubat, Veigus stuck his head in the bath room to tell Leon that Ryusui was here, Leon then came out of the bathroom and said "why ya here? Dad and everyone too loud?"

"No, Dad is talking about what is going to happen when Dad talks to Ash, why is it bad for Dad to talk to Ash? He lives with us"

"No he means a different Ash, now go to sleep"

Ryusui jumped off the light and curled up in a ball next to Yin, Yang and Dee. **(The Abra)**

Once Ryusui had left the room Luca walked into the centre of the room "Right, when we get there lots of people are going to find things out and we will be there to stop anything for going to shit, you all got that" everyone in the room nodded.

**Next Morning, Fuchsia City.**

Ash, Dawn,Brock and Barry all walked off of the boat, along with Umbreon and Pikachu on Ash's shoulders "Looks exactly the same as a year ago" "A year? It's really been that long?" Brock asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, we haven't got allot to show a years worth of work" Ash said, Umbreon bit on to Ash's ear and tugged lightly, "tell a lie, we've got you" Ash scratched the back of Umbreon's ear.

"Well, I think I'm gonna have to thank Lucas for looking after my gym for a _Long _time" Brock said.

Over by the other end of the dock Coeden and everyone else was coming off of the boat, Ash noticed a child walk off the boat with an Entei next to him "Um... Does anyone else see that?" Ash said pointing towards the kid.

"Kid must be a strong one to have a Entei with him"

**Coeden**

Over with Coeden he turned to see Entei and Ash walking off of the boat "What are you doing Entei?"

"**Just wanted to look around" **Entei said.

"We're trying to not get noticed, can you?"

Entei nodded, turned to Ash "I'll be back soon" he then turned into a ball of fire and disappeared, "Right we're going in the direction of Vermilion City but we're going though Diglett's cave where everyone will wait at Viridian City, and Me and Nate will go to Pallet Town, you all got that?"

"That sounds like allot of walking" Ash said, looking at the ground.

"Sigh, once we are in the Diglett cave, Entei can come back, anyway it'll stop you getting in to fights with wild Pokemon."

Coeden's group started to walk to Vermilion City, while Coeden was looking at Ash.

"Soon"

**Ash**

Ash had walked away from the group, talking on the phone.

"Right, cya Garry" Ash hung up the phone "I've told mum that we're early, Garry has gone to Lavender Town, I'm going there as well, you can set off towards the house."

"Ok, it'll be the best" Barry said, knowing exactly why he is going there. Barry, Dawn and Brock all started to walk west over the bridge that connected route 17 to 18, Ash walked alone towards Lavender Town.

**Lavender Town.**

Lavender Town always seemed dark, as if clouds never left the town, Ash walked over to the tower and stepped in, the gloominess of the town was more apparent in the tower, rows of tombstones of fallen friends. Ash walked up 3 floors to find Garry crouching by his Raticate's grave, a tear running down his cheek, he stood up as he heard Ash walk towards him, Garry dropped flowers on Raticate's grave, as did Ash on Gabite's grave that was next to Raticate's.

"Gorffwys Mewn Heddwch" Ash said.

**Outside Diglett Cave.**

Coeden was the first to walk out of the cave followed by Cynthia, Entei and Ash, Rufus and Ley, Mari and Nate, then the rest of the Pokemon, Coeden turned to the group "Right we're all going to the Poke-centre, where you're all going to wait, I'll call Oak, then Nate and I will walk to Pallet Town" Nate walked up to Coeden "I'm still nervous man" Coeden and Nate walked way from the group "Just calm down, Sigh, if you are really that worried I'll go in before you and you can go to Oak's"

"Sigh, no I'll be fine it's just... I don't want Ash to know about anything" Nate said, this took Coeden back, he'd forgotten about how he can keep everything quiet, "we just have to keep are mouths shut and hope that everyone else does too"

"What about The Law?"

"Fuck 'um"

"I though you would say that, you'd better clean up your language before we see Ash because I doubt she would like that kind of language"

"Your telling me, Mama used to hate it" A smile had returned to Nate face and they started to walk towards the Poke-centre.

**Viridian City Poke-Centre.**

The group walked into the Poke-centre and Rufus, Ley and Mari all ran for the table to sit down, Entei soon walked next to the table still carrying Ash. "Where's Ryusui?" Luca asked. Entei looked on his back to see Ryusui laying on his back with his bandanna that covered his eye, entangled in Entei's chain "Can someone help me now?" Ryusui asked, sounding very impatient. Coeden walked over to Ryusui and undid his Bandanna to revel his badly scared face, he immediately turned away from everyone and put his hands on his face to hide the scars "Come on, you have to move you hand for me to put it back on" Ryusui just grabbed the bandanna and put it on him self.

Coeden walked towards the video phone and called up Professor Oak, the black screen suddenly disappeared to show the lab and Professor Oak looking excited "Is it happening Coeden?" Coeden nodded.

"Pren Gwyrdd is finally coming home"

"well soon, is Ash there?"

"No he's with Garry at Lavender Town, they shouldn't be too much longer"

"Ok, can you tell mum that me and Nate are coming home"

"Sure but Coeden... What are you going to tell Ash about... About how you left?"

"Sigh, I don't know, We'll just fine out anyways got to go"

Coeden pushed a button to end the call and walked back to the group.

**Pallet Town**

Once the screen went black, Professor Oak grabbed his coat, and ran all the way to Ash's house. When he got there he ran though the door and said "It's happening!" Delia looked at him with confusion "What?"

"Pren Gwyrdd" the second those words left his mouth she dropped the plate she was holding and tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she ran into his arms. At this time Ash walked in to she his mother in tears in Oak's arms.

"What happened?"

**This Chapter is about a thousand words shorter, this is because I didn't want everything to happen in one chapter. Also, allot of the OC's have changed there names, like how Coeden's name is actually Pren Gwyrdd (Both of which is Welsh) **

**Until Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again, this was probably the hardest one to write and allot of things are revealed. With that said, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Bad History.**

"What happened?" Ash shouted again, getting no answer. Once Delia had calmed down, she broke away from Oak "There's something I need to tell you" she walked into the living room not saying a word, deep in thought about what she is going to say. The rest of the group tried to follow but was stopped by Oak "They'll need some time alone." The group nodded and walked to the small table in the kitchen.

Delia sat down on the couch with Ash next to her "Ash, this is going to be difficult to say."

"What is it?"

"You're not the oldest."

"What?" Ash said with wide eyes.

"You're the 3rd oldest, your brothers are 29 and 26."

Ash was lost for words "W..Why haven't I seen or heard from them?"

Tears started to form in her eyes "Painful memory's Ash... Something happened years ago and he left." Ash looked hungry for more information about his new sibling "I don't know how he's going to react knowing that James isn't here." Ash looked at the ground, he couldn't remember the last time he heard his father's name, the name was like a dark cloud in his mind.

"I haven't seen him in 21 years... Ash" He turned his attention to Delia "If anything happens, just know that... That" Delia didn't know how to finish that sentence, but by chance someone knocked at the door causing Delia to run into the next room.

She opened the door and hugged the first person that was there. Once she had stopped crying and hugging she turned to Ash.

"Ash... This is your brother Nathan." Nate walked up to Ash and shook his hand. Once he was in shaking distance Ash noticed something about Nate, he had quite a few scars. The most noticeable ones being on his eyebrow, his lip and one down each of his forearms. He was wearing blue jeans, a plain shirt and a jacket.

"It's good to finally meet you Satoshi."

"Nice to meet you, and call me Ash."

The next person to walk though the door was Coeden who was stronger, older and had even more scars, the biggest one was the one going from the top of his eyebrow the the bottom of his eyelid. He had a similar attire to Nate.

"Oh" Delia put her hand over her mouth "What happened?"

"It's been a long time since I left." Delia once again started to cry but this time through sadness "I'm sorry Pren... I'm so so sorry."

"Hey, I didn't think I was _That _ugly" Coeden joked trying to stop Delia from becoming dehydrated through crying. Coeden looked down at Pikachu who was staring at the door "I know who you're looking for, Come on Raichu." Raichu walked through the door, he had followed Coeden against his word.

"Pi!"

"DAD!" Pikachu ran towards Raichu with arms wide "I'm here."

"I...I." Pi didn't know how to create a sentence.

"I promise that I'll stay, I'm sorry I left you."

**Flashback.**

_Pikachu was sitting underneath a enormous oak tree, deep in thought._

_Where could he be?_

_Pikachu's thought was broke when Luca jumped down from the branch above him._

"_What you doing here?" Luca asked._

"_Just thinking about Coeden... Where do you think he is?"_

"_I don't know, it's been 5 years... Unless he's found a way to eat... He might be dead..." Pikachu didn't want to think about that possibility, but it wasn't impossible, Pikachu sighed "Well, we should head back."_

"_Yeah, your misses it due soon." Pikachu and Luca ran back to there camp. When they arrived at the camp, they could hear screams "Well I guess were a bit late." Pikachu sprinted over the where the screams was coming from._

_Pikachu's other half was laying down on her back with a blanket across her legs and Zoroark at her 'Lower End' Pikachu bumped him out of the way "Do you mind?"_

"_Well you should of been here, don't be a dick."_

"_Will you both shut the fu..." She was interrupted by another contraction, "She's about 6 centimeters."_

"_What?" Pikachu asked, not knowing anything about birth._

_The screams continued as Pikachu's child was being born._

_**Half An Hour Later.**_

"_Come on! Only a little bit further!" Zoroark said, he'd taken over as Pikachu didn't know what he's doing. As the baby was getting closer to being born, she started to fade in and out of consciousness. Pikachu noticed this and said "Stay with me, it's almost over don't pass out." She fell backwards just as the baby was born "It's a boy!" Zoroark said smiling "I should hand you over to daddy shouldn't I" Zoroark said._

_He handed him over to Pikachu, he leaned over to her "It's a boy! We agreed on Pi didn't we?" Pikachu started to worry when she didn't respond until Hunter said "Don't worry, I can still see the life in her."_

"_You can do that?" Said Swablu._

"_I think Pikachu needs sometime alone." When they all turned to where he was standing, no one was there but they did manage to catch a glimpse of him walking into one of the tents, which was more like a piece of cloth supported by logs._

_**Half An Hour Later.**_

_Pikachu was standing facing away from the the entrance to the tent, holding Pi in his arms "You've got TINY hands!" He put one of his fingers in his palm, causing his hand to close around it "You learn quick."_

_Zoroark walked through the door "Pikachu..." When he turned around, Zoroark had red eyes but tried to have a stern face._

"_What's a mater?"_

_Zoroark's eyes started to water and his face broke again into sadness "Her disease have caught up to her."_

"_W...What." Pikachu handed Pi to Zoroark and ran out the door._

_Everyone surrounded her tears flowing down there faces, she laid there in bliss. He ran over to her "Hey, you awake? Come on... No... Please, please no." She laid there with a calm expression on her face, she would no longer feel and pain. Pikachu grabbed the fur on her chest and screamed "NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE... I don't know what to do with out you!" His cries of pain and sadness added to the pools of tears that surrounded them. She had suffered from multiple disease, many of which are incurable. Pikachu laid by her side, face buried in her neck. Zoroark held Pi facing towards him, his young innocent face unaware to his mothers death..._

**Flashback End.**

Pi looked up in his eyes then broke away, slightly embarrassed. His fathers eyes showing sadness, he still doesn't know.

Coeden turned to Delia.

"Speaking of Dads, where is he?" Coeden said, smiling through clenched teeth. Delia looked towards the ground, hoping that he wouldn't over react "I'm sorry Coeden, he left after Ash and Lucas was born." Coeden started to walk in circles, mumbling to himself until his anger boiled over "4 Fucking times he's left!" Coeden then walked outside, soon followed by Delia "Coeden!?" Coeden had his head in his arm leaning against the wall of the house "I'm fine mum, just let me be." Ash walked outside as Delia walked in.

Coeden quickly moved away from the wall when he saw Ash "L...look Ash I'm sorry... sigh, I'm just glad him leaving didn't effect you so bad." Coeden looked towards the forest "Should we go on a walk, I can remember a place that me and Nate used to go."

"Sure, why not." Ash said, feeling slightly anxious but tried not to show it.

Coeden and Ash started to walk towards the gap in the trees "Come on, we'll need to run if we want to get there by sun set." They both quickened up the pace and set off to where ever Coeden was taking him.

It had taken them a while to get to the place of which Coeden spoke of, so long that it was beginning to become night time, the stars just starting waking up in the sky. Coeden walked up the hill and sat on the slop facing the moon "This is the place where me and Nate went when ever we needed to get away from civilisation, you're the only other person to come here." Ash stood behind Coeden, jaw wide open in the darkening landscape.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen this place before, you'd think after living here most of my life I'd know the area." Ash sat next to Coeden and asked "So... Why did you leave?"

"I can't say, but it wasn't Nate's fault, he's always blamed himself for it."

"Sigh, why can't you tell me?"

Coeden said with frustration and sadness "Look, there is a lot about Ketchum's that you don't know, and frankly I never want you too, there's someone who tore our family apart." Ash looked confused about who he was talking about.

"But I can show you this." Coeden pulled down the collar of his shirt to show a tattoo of 2 snakes interlocked "This is the symbol of our family, our blood. The Orin will provide protection, hope and strength, if you ever are lost and need guidance, look for this. Oh and don't tell mum, this is something between us." Ash nodded and they continued to look upon the moon.

"So... What's happening with Dawn?" Coeden asked. Ash just laughed "Never mind that, what's you team?"

"Arceus I hate that word, I always feel that they're family, but anyways there are Zoroark, Alakazam, Raichu, Luca, Altaria and Gengar."

"So mainly special attacking team."

"Yep, hyper offensive, but they can all take hits pretty well."

"So where are they?"

"They are at Viridian City, Nate was nervous coming back so only me and Nate came."

"What was that other tattoo?" Coeden looked down to where Ash was pointing "Dio... He's the one who has been there for me..." the tattoo in question was Dio's name above a skull with his hair and bat wings and below that was two dates "I can guess by there being two dates that he's no longer with us."

Coeden closed his eyes and grabbed onto an Orin that hanged by his neck "Gorffwys Mewn Heddwch, Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi" Ash realised how much Dio means to him, but not to the extent had he actually did. They both continued to stare at the moon, letting the night drift away.

**Poke-Centre, Viridian City.**

Ash was asleep laying on Entei in the corner, all of the Pokemon's kids were huddled asleep around Entei. Rufus, Mari, Ley and Cynthia were sitting around a table. "How long does he need to take?" Asked Ley.

"I know, I'm getting worried if something happens." Cynthia replied. Rufus started to move around in his seat, he didn't think about how Coeden can become when he remembers anything to do with the past, or even his farther. This worry caused him to walk towards the Pokemon who were sitting on a table opposite them and say "Luca, can you go and look for Coeden."

"Ok" Luca turned to Ryusui who knew what he was going to say "Can I Pleeease stay up."

"No, you're already up late and Yin and Yang will end up doing something and you'll get involved with it, now go to Heddwch and go to sleep."

Ryusui walked over to Heddwch and laid next to him and the others "Rufus, make sure he doesn't get up" Luca's eyes began to glow violet and disappeared.

**Hill, Just Outside Of Pallet Town.**

Luca appeared behind a tree, he looked over at Coeden he was grabbing the Orin 'Oh shit, don't say anything Satoshi'

Coeden open his slightly red eyes "Don't think I don't know that you're there."

Luca stepped out from behind the tree "How did you know he was there?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's a bond a person can have with a Pokemon but it should only be done with the children of Arceus, when you attach your self, you share a single soul and said child can appear from your mind."

"That sounds cool, but how did you do it? How does it work?"

"Well, it can happen when you and another have been around each other for a while, once you build up that link and friendship the child can link your souls together. After a while of you being attached to one of the children, you become more and more of a single entity, then you can see what they see, think what they think and feel there pain, if you attach to someone who isn't a child, you go striate to the full attachment."

"How is that bad?"

"Hehe, well that all depends on what type the Pokemon you're attaching to say a fire type, you will burn from the inside out, your blood will boil and you can die through burning alive. Ice Pokemon, hypothermia. Water, drowning. You also have there voice in you head, until you can control it, which takes about 3 months"

"Why in the fuck would you do this!?"

"Well a fire Pokemon will stop you from feeling fire, but an advantage for someone like you is that you can give orders with out speaking making battles easier."

"Still sounds like it's not worth it."

"Well then don't do it" Coeden turned to Luca "So why are you here?"

"They were getting worried about you." Coeden just shook his head.

"I think it's a bit short notice for everyone to come down, can they stay there until tomorrow?"

"Ley's going to get pissed off."

"When isn't she, oh and Luca" He walked over to Luca "Ask Rufus and Mari to get some information about the law."

"Oh for fuck sake Pren Gwyrdd, you always get you self back into shit... Just stop, you know what happened with the family and team plasma and it'll happen again."

Coeden started to roll his neck, trying to keep his anger back "Look Coeden I'm sorry I brought it back up but, that's the kind of shit that happens."

"I'm fine" Coeden said, shaking his head to get rid of the memory's "Just keep calm, if you get angry, just come here... And don't kill anyone" Luca said.

"Give me a bit of rep, I'm allot better than what I was."

"Is this something that I should stay out of?" Ash asked, he didn't know how to react, being completely in the dark about everything that sets Coeden off or why it does "Sigh, I'm sorry that I have to keep everything away from you, I do it because I care, you'll get hurt other wise." The group stayed in silent until Luca disappeared once again.

**Poke-centre.**

Luca appeared in the centre of the centre Cynthia ran towards him "Is he ok? Is Ash ok?"

"Yes just... Wait here." Luca walked over towards the table of which everyone else was sitting "Coeden was asking for you to try and get info about the law, what ever he asks, don't you fucking dare go looking for them!"

"We wont, why would we go looking for someone who is after Coeden?"

"Who's after Daddy?" Ash had poked his head above the chair, he was listening in on the conversation "Shit, no one Ash" Luca picked up Ash like a baby and put him back over with Entei "Is Dad ok?"

"He's fine"

"Will the bad people come after me?"

Luca teasel his hair "No of course not, Entei will never let you get hurt" Ash laid back down in his original position.

**Pallet Town.**

Delia was walking around in the kitchen, nervous about where Ash and Coeden was "Why are they not back yet?"

"Calm down Mrs Ketchum, they'll be back soon." Said Garry in the living room, he turned to Barry "So how was Ash in Sinnoh?"

"It's been tough, some times when he's lost ...I...I just... Don't know... Something just comes over him, just like what happened with Norman."

"What happened?" Garry turned to Dawn who wiggled in her seat, wishing that he didn't say that "Well, he'd never liked Ash and... he pushed him too far and he snapped." a tear was forming in her eye, remembering what she said to him, she'd never understood why things were how they were, how she felt. Garry picked up on her thought, he'd always managed to read people "Well... I'm going to have words, we all know what's happened in the past, we can let this happened too are friend."

Ash and Coeden walked through the door to be met with Delia "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" Nate stood up from the couch "Don't blame them, Coeden has bad memory problems, his mind can fade from time to time, sometimes just forget everything."

"For fuck sake Nate, don't just say it flat out."

"Coeden, don't use that kind of language, anyway you've both missed dinner."

"It was really good" Shouted Barry from the living room, knowing how Ash hates missing food.

"I wasn't that hungry anyways" Ash said.

"Well that's a first" Garry said walking from the living room "Ash come to your room, we need to talk." Both Ash and Garry walked upstairs "God I hope they don't get into an argument." Dawn said, looking nervous.

**Ash's Room.**

Ash sat down on the bed "So, what's a matter?"

"What the fuck happened with Norman?"

Ash's head dropped looking at the ground in a mix of embarrassment and anger "He's always been in my face, ever since I'd got there, it was a long time coming."

"That still doesn't give you the right to hit 'im, you almost ruined what you have with Dawn."

Ash looked sad and confused "What do you mean?"

"You can't be a dumb shit for ever, we both know that you like her you're just to thick headed to get that."

Ash was red as a tomato and was catching him self on his words, did he really like her "W...What?"

"Arceus you're dumb, everyone knows it, it's why Norman been a dick."

Ash looked at the ground in shock, he'd never thought of anyone like this and didn't know how to react, Coeden walked into the room "So little Ashley is finally growing up."

"DON'T CALL ME ASHLEY!"

"What do you prefer? Ashy-boy?" Gary followed.

Ash shook his head, smiling "I can tell you two will get along fine."

Garry looked at Coeden "Oh... I can take the hint."

Coeden walked out of Ash's room "All jokes aside... You have to keep this under control, if you let you emotions get a hold of you, someone is going to die... It's what happened to Gabite." A tear formed in Ash's eye in the memory of this fallen friend.

**Flashback.**

_Ash and Garry was walking down Route 10 leading towards the Rock tunnel, it was a dark night, there was no light light aside from the moon, which got covered with a layer clouds. They had been walking for a while until they heard a noise coming from a bush, when they went to investigate, they found a group of Houndoom's surrounding a mutilated bodies of a trainer and 2 Eevee's, the Eevee's were both clearly dead, with organs on the floor and the other only being fur and bone "WHAT THE FUCK, GET OUT OF HERE."_

_The Houndoom's turned to fight but was deterred by Garry who grabbed a log and hit the Leader of the pack causing great damage to his head. "What the fuck" Garry started gagging "Wha...How can they get away with this?"_

"_There not, call the police, and get an extra ambulance ready for anyone who had a part in this." Ash started to run in the direction of which the Houndoom's ran "ASH! COMBACK... Fuck... He'd better not hurt anyone... I hate talking to police" Garry got out his phone and called the police._

_Ash had released Gabite, the only Pokemon he had as he left his belt with Garry to deter him from battling and was after of the Pokemon who had run into The Rock Tunnel, after running aimlessly, Ash found a large structure and was listening into the conversation of the grunts "What the hell have we got into?" Asked one of the grunts._

"_What do you mean?" Asked grunt 2_

"_What do you think? We have 5 Houndoom's who just killed and ate a person."_

_The first grunt walked up to the leader of the pack "And they killed the Eevee's, the one thing we needed to catch that little Eevee."_

"_It was my fault, we don't get fed and we jus..." The leader was hit around the face where he was hit by Garry, causing him to whimper "How did you get this cut?"_

"_We... We caught by a human so we ran." He was once again hit him, sending him to the ground "Just great, if this get media coverage we're fucked."_

_Ash come out from his hiding place "Oh I think that's a given." The second grunt just laughed "You said we done feed you, well... Dinners served." The grunts walked into the building leaving the Houndoom's with Ash, all of the dog like Pokemon look extremely skinny, starved to madness, shaking as they got closer to Ash._

"_Gabite, use Draco Meteor!" Gabite formed a blue ball between his jaws and sent it flying up into the air, the ball broke into smaller balls and landed on the battle field knocking the Houndoom's down, the Houndoom's all got up, like the dead coming back to life the promise of food was too strong, they couldn't feel pain._

"_Um... Gabite use Dragon Claw!" Gabite's hand started to glow as he ran towards the Houndoom, but before he could strike, one of the Houndoom's wrapped his jaws around his leg, and sunk his teeth deep into his flesh, with blood stained teeth the Houndoom quickly jerked his head sideways, ripping flesh from the bone. 2 of the other houndoom did the same._

_Ash ran towards the group to try and stop the murder of his friend, only to be knocked back by one of the Houndoom's, teeth showing and hungry for food. Ash looked around to see if there was anything to stop his appending doom, Ash saw a gun atop of the box and ran towards it, aiming at the Houndoom... And fired, the sound echoed through out the cave._

**Garry, with dead people.**

_Garry was with the police explaining what happened "We heard a noise coming from the bush and there was 5 houndoom's just eating them, I hit one of them with a log and they ran off." The Officer was writing everything down on the pad "You would be in trouble for assaulting a Pokemon, but this is more serious" Once the Officer had finished talking, the gunshot was heard "Oh for fuck sake" Garry had grabbed a hold of Charizard's Poke-ball "Ash is in trouble! Go find him!" Charizard nodded and flew towards the Rock Tunnel, soon followed by an army of Officer Jennie's._

_**Rock Tunnel.**_

_The Bullet had gone through the head of the Houndoom, sending a mix of skull shrapnel and brains out onto the ground. The other 4 houndoom's stopped with Gabite and turned there attention to Ash. Ash backed up until his back was on the wall of the cave, he closed his eye's and looked away from them "Well this is how it ends." when the Houndoom's was a metre away from Ash, Charizard burst into the cave knocking them back. _

_With the sounds of everything, the grunts ran out to see what had happened, when they came out of the building they saw what had happened to Gabite and when they looked up, they started to shake as Charizard flew towards them. Ash once again looked the other way, all he could hear was the screams of a dead man, then the snapping of bones._

_With Charizard distracted by the grunts, the leader Houndoom jumped towards Ash, sinking is teeth into his right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain "CHARIZARD!" Charizard looked back at Ash and ran towards him knocking the Houndoom's out of the way as he did. When Charizard had pulled the leader off of Ash, the Officers all ran into the cave and detained the Houndoom's._

**Some Time Later.**

_Ash was sitting in Charizard's arms, unconscious because of blood loss "Why did I do that" Pikachu was standing on Ash "He'll be fine, I'm more worried about you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You just killed 2 people and they have no prof that they had anything to do with it, they're going to try and put you down."_

"_W..What?" Charizard looked down at Ash, 'I didn't want to leave Ash, he'd always been there for me, if it was when my tail nearly went out, when he fought for me when the guy who left me wanted me back and even when I would burn him in my teenage years' tears started to form in his eyes "I don't want to leave him."_

_Some of the Officer's started to walk around Charizard "You have to him down, you are under arrest for murder of two people and the attempted murder of Satoshi Ketchum."_

_Charizard started to shake his head "No...no no no" the Officer's walked towards Charizard and put a electric pole choker around his neck, causing him to drop Ash. Garry ran to Ash's side to make sure he's ok._

_Charizard was lead into the middle of the cave and when ever he resisted, he was shocked with 5000 volts once he was in the middle of the room, a long shock coursed through him, forcing him to his knees. Pikachu was being held back by one of the Officer's to stop him from running in. An officer slowly walked up to Charizard and put a gun to his head "May Arceus have mercy on your soul."_

"_Stop!" The Officer's all looked around to see Ash had woken up "It was the Houndoom's who ate them, Charizard just came in to stop them from hurting me." The officer's let go of Charizard who ran towards Ash and keeled in front of him "You've got allot of blood on you're teeth" a drop of blood landed in the middle of Ash's forehead, Ash suddenly tried to get up "Where's Gabite?" Garry put his hand on his shoulder "Ash you need to sit down, you're too weak."_

"_Get the fuck off me, where is he?" Everyone moved out of the way of Ash to revealed Gabite's body, he was missing half an arm, a leg and laying in a pool of blood, Ash walked up to Gabite, fell to his knees in the blood. __"Why did I go after them, it's all my fucking fault."_

**Flashback End.**

Ash was looking at the ground, with him discovering his feelings and the memory's of his fallen friend, he didn't know what to say "We've both had losses of a good friend and bad things happen, none of us want to go through that again."

"I know, I know I just... Something comes over me, I just... Can't control it."

"We just have to work on it, maybe Coeden can help?"

"I don't want to bother him." Garry patted Ash on the back "We'll ask him later, but for now we need to talk to Dawn about where she's going to stay, or if she's going back." Garry and Ash walked back down stairs.

Once they have gotten down stairs, Ash looked up to see a square hole in the ceiling "What's that?" Ash asked.

Coeden poked his head out of the hole "This leads into mine and Nate's room."

"That's why I've not ever seen it, how do you get up there?"

"Well we're just fixing that" Coeden grabbed a bar, and started to drill it on to the ceiling. "You get up using this, like monkey bars." Ash looked further on in the ceiling to see multiple holes in the ceiling "What are they?"

Delia walked over to expect the holes "Oh that's it, Coeden couldn't walk very well for the first 4 years of his life, so we... Well I put up these so he can move around the house, it was the cutest thing."

"Sweet Arceus mum! Why did you say that?" Coeden went back into his room, Ash jumped up to the bar, swung backwards and forwards and jumped up into Coeden's room where him and Nate were putting a new carpet down, the room seemed very bland, all of the walls were plain plaster board, aside from one wall which brightens the room. On the wall was a painting of Nate, Coeden and his team when they were young, they were sitting on the hill that he took Ash to and the Pokemon playing around them "Did you draw this?"

"Yeah, I was 6 and because of my... Um... I spent 4 days making it." Ash just looked at the painting, it seemed that every detail was met. Between the trees there was a black spot with red slanted eyes, the same eyes Ash had seen before in his nightmares, the same eyes Norman seen in his fight with Ash. Coeden noticed that Ash recognised it and said "Come on, we both know what needs to be done."

Ash sighed, he didn't want to ask about whether she is going to stay, mostly because he knows about his feelings and that Delia would find out about his fight, but it needed to be done.

Everyone jumped down from Coeden's room and walked into the living room, Ash gave a look to Garry and said "Dawn, I think we need to talk about what is going to happen."

"If you are going to stay or not." Garry finished.

"Why would you need to talk about it? I thought that she came here because she wanted to? Ash, what happened?"

"Me and Norman had... A misunderstanding and one thing led to another and... long story short, we'd to leave more abruptly then we hoped, so Dawn" Dawn looked at Ash, her ocean blue eyes clearly showing that she if torn "What do you want to do?"

Dawn put her head in her hands and started to sob "Dad's gone too far... I don't want to see him."

"Well you can stay here for as long as you like" said Delia "And Ash, we'll be having words about what you did."

"Garry's beat you to it mum, just leave him be." Coeden turned to Dawn "So, where will you sleep?"

"Well I think since Professor Oak will be full, so I'll just sleep on the couch."

"You can have my bed, and I stay down here, if you want?"

"I think that might happen anyways." Garry said causing him and Coeden to laugh, Dawn didn't get it.

**And done, I think I like doing flashback's more than anything but wow, it might just be me but the flashback with Pi really got to me, even more so when you listen to sad music .**

**In the next chapter will be a few days in advance, closer to Ash's 21****st****. Also I want to add more shippings into the story, people like Brock, Barry, Garry or anyone else.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about how non-cannon some things may seem, like with Norman not being Dawn's father. Most things that seem to be wrong, aren't (This was totaly not because I messed up) Also just in case, Nate is an OC, it's not Nate as in Black, also there is a time skip between the last chapter and this one.**

**So on with the chapter.**

**Also... PearlShipping...woo**

**Chapter 7: 21 Years.**

_Coeden walked towards the body that laid in front of him. The body was the only visible thing in the room, the rest was darkness. Once Coeden had walked up to the motionless entity he rolled him over, pinning his shoulders to the ground "Why?... Why did you do this?"_

_The green hair man struggled in pain "I didn't have nothing to do with this... Please let me go!" _

"_The king begging for mercy." a voice echoed in his mind __**"Do it, Let your anger consume you!"**__ Coeden followed the voices command and started hitting the green haired man in the face._

_After a while Coeden stopped, the man spat blood from his mouth "Just fucking kill me already!" Coeden lent over and picked up a shard of glass "I'm not going to kill you" He started to carve an Orin into his neck and surrounded it with a cycle "But I will come for my vengeance... The murder of the innocents is on your hand's"_

Coeden woke from his nightmare, drenched in sweat "Nightmares again?" asked a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"Yeah, I don't know why... I haven't had them for years."

"How can you tell who you are talking too?"

"I think I can tell it's your voice Dio."

Dio stepped out from the shadows, his skin was pail with violet hair, a black leather jacket with a violet strip in the collar and black trousers.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly allowed to leave the distortion realm." Dio walked over to Ash's bed "Cute kid, how old is he now?"

"5 years old, nearly the same age as Nate when we left."

Ash sat up from his bed "Dad, who are you talking too?"

Coeden go up from his bed and walked over to Ash "Just go back to sleep Heddwch."his his head fell back on the pillow. When he stood up from his bed, Dio was no where to be seen. Coeden shook his head, went over too his bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Day.**

Pretty much everyone in the house was up, side from Coeden and Cynthia. Garry had come around and Delia was preparing breakfast "Coeden breakfast will be done soon, and can you get Heddwch from the ranch."

"Uhhhhhhh." Coeden groaned as he sat up, looking extremely tired "Thanks allot Dio." He got out of bed and got changed.

**Lab.**

Heddwch was running around in the fields next to the Tauros pen. Over at the ranch Rufus, Ley, Mari, Nate, Tracy and the Pokemon were sitting looking over "So how long have you been working here Tracey?" Asked Rufus.

"Ha Arceus knows, been so long since my sketching days." He looked down to his right, trying to remember "Well I'm 27 now so, 'bout 6, 7 years. What jobs have you had?"

"You don't want know, I think Ley had the most... 'Interesting' Job."Joked Rufus, Ley hit him in the arm "You can stop right there."

"So what you lot up too?" Coeden asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothin' much, anyway what time do you call this?" Asked Rufus.

"Coming from the one with a beer on his hand."

Rufus took a swig "You let Raichu drink with no problem."

"Yeah but, that was when he couldn't see Pi, he would drink to mask the pain."Raichu looked away from the group, embarrassed about his problem.

Coeden turn towards the fields "ASH! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Don't need to be so loud." Coeden slapped the beer out of Rufus' hand and turned to Ash again "Thanks."

Ash came rushing past on the back of Entei "Race you back!" Entei immediately turned to run, clearing the wooden gate with ease.

"See you at the house." Coeden fell backwards into a dark void and reappeared in front of Ash and Entei at the house "Aww you can't use Darkrai that's cheating."

"Well next time you just need to be faster, now come on, off of Entei." He lift Ash off and they walked in. Everyone was sitting in the living room, but they all rushed for the table the second the words "Foods ready." left Delia's mouth, the first arriving being Ash.

Once Ash had stopped stuffing his mouth full of pancakes he turned to Garry and said "So, who is coming to my 21st?"

"Well... Pretty much everyone May, Zoey, the twins Ethan and Jimmy, maybe Cheren, Bianca, Hugh and N, but they didn't respond." Coeden looked downwards in shock, he'd hoped that he'd never see him again. But he made a promise on the Orin, a promise that cannot be broken. Rufus and Ley noticed the way Coeden looked and excused themselves from the table "What are we going to do? Coeden will loose his shit if he sees him."

"I don't know, we'll have to find out if he's coming tomorrow."

"The bank?"

"The bank."

**Lab.**

Once the group had left for breakfast, the Pokemon came over an sat in there seats, making Tracey feel a bit uncomfortable "Calm down, we don't bite, well working here you're probably use to it." Said Luca.

"Y...You can talk?"

"I surprised you don't know, Oak's been bothering us about it ever since we've got here." said Gengar

"I've got a question for you." Tracey scratched the back of his head "What's with the... whole Leon Veigus thing? I've never seen that happening with Pokemon."

"Well they been together ever since he was a Riolu."

"And you've been as much of a pain in his ass as much as he is." Joked Gengar.

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"You have no idea, it's been allot for them... Did you not realize?" Altaria added.

"Well, I thought I was just doing what any farther would do, I'll talk to them about it sometime."

"So... What's with Ryusui's thing covering his eye?"

"Holy shit we have allot to explain." Said Zoroark.

"If we get Coeden drunk enough... Well that'll still take forever."

**Barn.**

Leon and Veigus were tidying around the barn and Ryu was hanging from the beams in the roof "You will always find something to hang off of." Ryu jumped from the beam down to the ground, a good 30 foot drop. "I still don't get how you can drop from such hight and not brake your legs." Ryu just shrugged his shoulders, walked over and sat on one of the stables.

Leon walked over to him "Let me see your eye." Ryu lifted his head to face Leon, he'd only ever take his bandanna off when only Leon was there. Ryusui's right eye is usually shut because of the scar that ran over his eye lid "Open up" Ryu hesitated and kept his eye closed for a while, he never liked what he'd done. When he did open his eye, he had a white line going though the iris.

Ryu quickly closed his eye's, every time he opened his right eye he remember the day of his brothers death, tears started to form in his eye's "Hey look at me." Ryu looked up "What happened is in the past, I miss him too." Leon turned to Veigus "I think we're done here."

"How did we get talked into doing the work for other people?"

"Do you really think Ley was going to pull her own weight?"

"No, not really."

**Lab.**

Professor Oak came barging out of the doors leading to the porch "Zoroark, can you please take Yin and Yang off of my hands."

"Oh arceus what they do?"

"Well is was working on the computer then suddenly Yin and Yang just came running in, knocking over the servers and in turn, deleting all of the boxes."

"YIN, YANG, HERE NOW!" They both walked over with drooped heads, knowing what is about to happen "Not only have you lied to me about not getting in trouble, but you have also lost all of Ash's Pokemon, that 11 years of work! sigh, Mari can do some hacky hacky, magic BS to get the files back?"

Mari walked over to Oak's computer "Pretty simple job really, all I have to do is hack in to the Poke-centre main frame, trace all Pokemon for Ash's ID, and put them back in the boxes." The Pokeballs appeared on the shelf which holds all of Ash's Pokemon he's collected over the years "You'll have to give a minute to make sure everything's alright, and so you don't get arrested for hacking into one of the biggest databases in the world."

"Oooooookay... Alright." Oak stepped out side of the room, not knowing what a single word of what she said.

**The Ketchum House, A Few Hours Later.**

Delia walked into the living room where Ash, Barry, Garry, Dawn, Brock, Coeden, Nate and Cynthia were sitting, everyone else was already of the lab "Ok Ash, I'm going to be leaving the keys with you and you'll have tomorrow all by your self, take down the chandelier it's probably the most expensive thing in the house and Ash, don't make any... Mistakes."

"MUM!"

"Just making sure, Nathan keep Coeden right."

"I'll be staying at Oak's with Delia" Said Cynthia who, after goodbyes, left for the ranch.

"So..." Ash said

"So... What do we do?" Garry continued.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Viridian City has the best spirits... I'm guessing you're drinking for you're 21st?"

"Of course" Ash said.

"Ash is finally loosing his Drinkinity." Joked Garry.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been clean my whole life."

"Well I wont get you on the hard stuff right a way. But you wont exactly be waking up tomorrow morning."

Ash turned to Dawn "Are you ok with this?"

"I'm 20 years old Ash, I'm not a child."

"Ok, Ok, just want to make sure you were ok with everything that happened."

"I'm fine, we'd better get going before anything shuts."

Ash grabbed the keys, walked out of the house and looked towards the SUV that was parked out side "Wait, when did she get SUV?" Ash asked.

"Well at least we know that I'll be paying for the drinks." Coeden joked.

Garry walked up to the SUV "Not that bad, who's driving?"

"I don't know, I'm the only driver aside from Coeden so." Ash said, slightly nervous.

"You drive, but when were done the keys are given to Barry." Coeden said

"Why me?"

"You look sensible, not likely to do anything stupid."

"But there isn't enough seats for everyone." said Ash

"We could throw Garry in the boot?" Brock joked.

"Haha very funny."

"I'll just stay back." Said Barry.

"You sure?" Ash asked, not like the fact that someone had to be left out.

"Yeah, not exactly missing anything." with Ash reassured, the group got into the car and drove off to Viridian City.

**Viridian City.**

They had been around the shops and were carrying around bags,"There is just one place I want to see." Coeden started to walk down alleyways trying to find a building. Dawn was looking nervous and eventually whispered into Ash's ear "I think were being followed." Ash turned around to see a group of kids around 16-18, all with hoods with R's on them "Coeden"

He turned around and looked at the mob and immediately walked away from the group towards them, arms open "What the fuck you looking at!?" the group started to walk towards him but stopped when someone else walking out of the shop "HEY YOU BETTER BE CLEARING OFF OR YOU'LL BE LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, 6 FEET UNDER."

The group all ran off in different directions and The man walked into the shop and went behind the counter "So what can I help you with?"

"Maybe an explanation on how you're alive?"

"Ayyyy, you made it man." He walked over from the counter and hugged Coeden "How's it been?"

"Good got a family now, kids in all."

"Fuck man, surprised, I mean after Dio passed, I denni think you would find anyone else."

Coeden leaned into the man "Keep everything on the low, Ash doesn't know of the Family." Coeden turned to Ash "Ash this is Uncle Michael."

Ash shook his hand "Nice to meet you, didn't know I had much family around this area."

"You can always find a Ketchum, anywhere, and you too." He turned back to Coeden.

"So what can I do for ya?"

"Well we've got about 10 + people to get shit faced, and it's going to Ash's first drink."

Michael tilted his head sideways towards the back room.

They all followed him to a room full to the brim with bottles and the only way to get past was thin corridors between the racks.

"There's allot of bottles in here, there better not be any Brompton here."

He picked out multiple bottles and examined them"I know what that shit does to people, what it's done to you I don't want anything to do with it"

They all walked back to the counter, paid for the drinks and they walked out but Coeden stayed.

"So how did you get out?"

"We got drive by'd, they thought I was dead, so I ran for it."

"If it was only that easy, stay safe."

**Pallet Town.**

The group had all gotten back and put all the bottles on the island table in the kitchen.

"How much did you spend?"

"Way too much" Coeden put his arm over Ash's shoulders "But hey, it's my little brothers birthday."

"So what's going to happen when everyone comes over? This house is big but I don't know where people are going to sleep."

"You'll find somewhere."

"Yeah one time I was drinking in Kanto and woke up in Sinnoh." Garry said with a slight look of confusion about how he exactly got there.

The group all walked over to the living room to watch TV while Ash went upstairs with Dawn.

Dawn Sat on Ash's bed and he sat next to her "There is something I need to say and... well it'll be better me saying it now instead of doing it when I don't know what I'm saying but... here we go."

Dawn's mind was running rampant with what Ash is going to say 'Is he actually going to say it, but do I like... How will this effect us'

"We've been with each other for about a good 2-3 years and... I've never really noticed something and... I hope that what I'm going to do isn't going to effect us in a bad way... Fuck it, Dawn I... I love you." Ash looked at the ground, face red expecting rejection, but when it didn't come he looked at Dawn who's head was in her hands

"I'm sorry... Oh fuck why did I say that."

"No Ash" Dawn lifted her head to reveal a smile "I love you too." Ash sat still not knowing how to show his emotions, which Dawn noticed 'He's so thick headed' Dawn tilted her head and kissed Ash. When they pulled away, Ash had a goofy smile on his face causing Dawn to laugh, Ash interlocked his fingers with hers and walked down stairs.

Ash sat down and Dawn sat next to him, putting her head on his chest "How long has it taken?" Garry asked.

"What?" Barry asked, not understanding what had just happened.

"They're going out dumb ass."

"Oh... Yeah that did take a long time."

Ash was blushing again with his stupidity, somehow a part of him that never felt missing was filled when he was with Dawn.

"So Ash, do you want to open the gifts now or later?"

"I'll open them tomorrow, I'm feeling tiered."

"So I'm guessing that Dawn wont need to sleep down stairs any more?" Garry said.

"Um..."

"Don't put him on the spot, he wouldn't know what to say. He's too thick headed." Barry said.

"Hey!"

"I guess you're right." Dawn said, making the room go silent.

"Come on then" Dawn said getting up from the couch and heading upstairs "Night" Ash said as he followed.

Once Ash was out of ear range Garry leaned in "Right, tomorrow we have to stop Ash from 'Making Mistakes' as Delia called it, ok?"

"Sure." Said the group.

"Oh and that doesn't count for you Garry, I know how you been talking to May." Coeden said.

"I don't know what you're talking about...

"Then why are you blushing slightly?."

Garry just looked over at the TV, angry at the fact that he can find out anything.

Upstairs Dawn was in the Bathroom while Ash was Once again getting changed "I hope this isn't as awkward as the first time." Dawn came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed "Love you." Dawn said as she laid down facing way from Ash.

"Love you."

**The Next Day. Wow 3600 words and were not even on the day that the chapter is about.**

The sun rises on another day in Kanto, the room was still dark, the blinds blocking out the sun. Dawn awoke before Ash but laid there in his arms.

_How did I get in his arms? Oh well._

Dawn looked at his right shoulder which large bite like scar.

_I'll have to ask him about that_

She laid back but just as she was getting comfortable, a someone was knocking at the door.

"Come on love birds, we need to get everything ready." This woke Ash and they both walked down stairs half asleep.

Coeden was in the kitchen, mixing alcohol with pretty much everything while the others where taking the chandelier down "Don't drop it." Ash joked, the chandelier had marquise shaped crystals which seemed to distort its colours, almost like the lustrous orb. As Ash inspected it further, he noticed the Orin appeared hanging from it in multiple places, shaped in diamond.

"Just put it in Mums room, most likely the safest place for it." Coeden said walking away from the drinks, Garry, Barry and Brock carried the chandelier up stairs with Garry shouting "To me!..." Getting no response.

"Too you!" Garry said to himself.

Coeden looked at Garry, disappointedly "So how you two?" Coeden asked looking back at the new couple "Good, can I see you out side?" Ash walked towards the door followed by Coeden.

"Why do they always talk in private?" Dawn sat down at the kitchen table and tried one of the drinks that Coeden made which contorted her face with it's strength.

Once outside Ash turned to Coeden "Why was there Orin's on the Chandelier?"

Coeden looked around, thinking of what to say "There is lot of things you don't what to know."

"Coeden! Stop saying the same answer every time I ask you this! I'm not a child any more, I think I can handle anything you have to say."

"Alright... If you really want to know... I'll... I'll tell you why I left... But please don't think less of her, she was going though allot."

Ash just nodded, unsure who 'she' was, but happy that he was beginning to piece together what happened to his family so long ago.

**3 Hours Later.**

They were all sitting in the living room, waiting for there guests to arrive "So when did you tell them to come?" asked Ash

"Well about 5 o'clock, there only 15 minutes late, calm down." A little bit later a knock was at the door. May, Zoey and the twins Ethan and Jimmy was standing outside "Long time no see." Ash said as they all walked in and greeted the rest of the group.

Ash walked over to dawn and put his arm around her "So Ash finally got a girlfriend." Ethan Said.

"Uncle Ash isn't so thick headed." Said Jimmy.

"You're related?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you haven't really met much of my family... I've just noticed something, where is Ley and Rufus?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Coeden said, not thinking anything of it.

**Viridian bank.**

Rufus and Ley walked through the automated doors of the bank and sat down at one of the waiting sections "So how long is it going to take?"

"Well depends of how much I remember and how good the security is."

Ley stared at him as if she's saying 'Really?' "Its been 11 years since I've needed to do this, give me a brake."

"Just don't take long, I don't want The Law around here."

Rufus opened up the laptop and started to get into the banks mainframe "Right were in now we trace N's bank account... Right he hasn't bought a ticket but he did take out..."

Ley put up her hood and whispered to Rufus "That's Rocket what the hell are they doing here?"

Team Rocket walked into the middle of the room, formed a cycle and opened fire.

**Pallet Town.**

By this time they had already started drinking and playing music but the celebrations were halted when the door was slammed open with Rufus and Ley covered in blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Coeden screamed in fury.

"Coeden we went to the bank to try and find out if N was coming, Rocket comes in and starts shooting up the place, we take out half of them then the Law turns up with some pigs and started shooting back, things are going to shit."

"For fuck sake." Coeden pulled out the gun that he took from his glass case back at home and gave it to Nate "You have to keep everyone safe." Coeden turned to Ash "This is why I didn't want you to get involved... And STAY HERE!"

Ash nodded as Coeden, Ley and Rufus ran out the door. "Ash." Dawn ran into Ash's arms "What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing... But you all cannot leave this house." Nate walked towards the TV and turned on the news "Please don't show who we are, we don't want the Volk or anyone after us" the TV showed the bank surrounded by SWAT vans "We are in front of Viridian bank where someone tried to hack into the system and then the gang Team Rocket walked in and opened fire, there have been 13 casualty's with more expect... There seems to be someone on top of the bank" people started to run from the ally that was next to the bank, a large explosion soon followed, sending the bank into ruins.

Nate turned off the TV and leaned on the bottom of couch, the door once again was burst open and Coeden, Rufus and Ley ran in, Ash ran up to them "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"You don't think we did that? We just went to the ranch to make sure mum and everyone was ok." Coeden turned to Rufus "Will they find us out?"

"Untraceable laptop, which has been shot and burned in the explosion."

Coeden walked into the living room and took a bottle of whisky, took a swig and sat down. "So you still want to know why we left?"

Ash nodded and sat down with Dawn who was shaking, there actions was soon followed by everyone else.

"Sigh, well it all started when I was late coming back from school, back then it wasn't voluntary, you had to go..."

**Flashback.**

_It was dark, the small town seemingly covered in black ink, with only faint outline of buildings casting shadows from the lunar light. Coeden was walking down the gravel path, he was 8 years of age, playing with his ear lob as he walked into his home. Greeting his entrance was a thick layer of smoke rising from a cigarette held between Delia's fingers "Why you back so late?" she said with a groggy tone._

_Coeden just continued to walk towards his room, Delia got up and grabbed his arm "Hey I was talking to you." When she had pulled his arm way from his ear she found a earring on his right ear "Why did you get that? Why I wasn't informed?"_

"_Since when have you cared about what I do, and non of your business." Coeden jolted his arm out of her grip, causing her to shout "YOU STAY RIGHT HERE!" she once again grabbed a hold of his arm, Nate was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them "Don't touch me! Dad didn't fucking stay so why should I?" Delia lifted her arm and brought her fist down on Coeden's eye forcing him to the ground, Nate ran from the stairs and out the door, crying._

_Coeden stood up, his eye blackened "Now look what you've done... Don't think were ever coming back." Coeden turned around and ran out the door, he bumped into professor Oak "Why was Nathan crying, what's wrong with you eye, what's happened?" Tears were falling down Coeden's cheeks._

"_You need to change her, fuck knows how, but please... Please help her." Before Oak could respond, Coeden ran off to look for Nate. Oak walked in to see Delia on her knees crying, Oak ran to her side. After a while she just sat motionless, he looked up at Coeden's room to see a bag of his clothes._

**Flashback End.**

"I found him hiding in a storage crate, we both got locked in, boat gets commandeered and we escape too Tyuro where we spend the next 10 years of our lives." The whole room was astonished, how someone so young could be so dysfunctional. Ash broke the silence "I'm... Sorry... I should of never pestered you about it."

"It's fine but, don't blame mum for what happened and Nate; don't blame yourself, this all happened because of Dad." Coeden held back his anger and looked towards Rufus and Ley "You can't stay here, if they find out that you had anything to do with it, we'll all be locked up." Luca appeared next to them with their bags, they quickly picked them up and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry this had to happen today, just bad luck. We have Luca and everyone patrolling the whole of Pallet Town so were safe, should we continue?" they all quickly grabbed a hold of there drinks to try and calm there nerves "Oh I've almost forgot, I've not given you your present" Coeden pulled out a guitar with a black mahogany body in a les paul shape "That guitar is cut from the same tree as both mine and Nate's." Ash started to play basic scales, slowly getting faster as he did "Wow, your good." Dawn said putting her head on his shoulder.

Jimmy and Ethan were in the kitchen talking "So, Uncle Coeden live up to the stories?" Jimmy asked.

"Not all of them but... he's keeping something secret." Ethan turned around to look at Garry who was flirting with May "Well look who lover boy is interested in."

"I hope he doesn't just bang her and leave her like he does with everyone else." Jimmy was look along the line of people to see Barry and Zoey making out "GET ON BARRY LAD!" this caused Barry to laugh and brake away from Zoey. Jimmy turned back to Ethan "How much do you bet that they'll smash?"

"Barry? Nah... Garry maybe."

"I'm talking about if they will, not who you would."

"Shut up, 1k Poke says Garry will.

"2k Barry"

"Deal" they both said shaking hands.

"What about Ash?" Jimmy Asked

"Nah, Ash is too kind"

"5k?"

"Arceus you so weird, betting on people having sex."

"Offer stands?"

"... Deal."

The night continued on a similar path; Ash and Dawn talked to Coeden and Nate; Barry was with Zoey; Garry trying his luck with May; Brock had joined Jimmy and Ethan and were talking.

Dawn stood up, grabbed Ash's hand and went up stairs to his room, all of the men looked to each other then at Coeden "I'll stop it if it happens."

Upstairs Dawn led Ash into his room, he slammed the door behind him and they brought their lips together, after a while Dawn walked to the bed and to take of her shirt, but he stopped before she could remove it, Ash put his hand on hers "Stop."

"But... But why?" Dawn asked.

"I love you, I do... I just don't want it to happen like this." Dawn nodded and put her head down on his bed, Ash kissed her on the fore head and left the room, leaving her on her own.

When Ash walked into the room it seemed that he had been there for at least an hour as everyone was sleep, the room was dark and Garry was nowhere to be seen. Ash stumbled across the dark room before he tripped on something, crawling cross the floor he found something soft and fell asleep.

**And done, This is about the time in the story if anyone found out that I wrote this, I would die, I think this chapter got a little side tracked around the middle but still seems good news alround, also I might be doing something with the Tyuro Region (Which will explain more about Coeden's past and be WAY more fucked up) but I'll finish this story before then.**

**New shipping's**

**Brunettshipping - Garry and May**

**EmulateShipping - Barry and Zoey**

**I got the names from Midori12 so, Big up to Madori12**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again, I Know this chapter is short, it's because I needed a way to go from chapter 7 to 9, so this is more or less the ending to last chapter, with a few flashbacks to with Dio and Coeden (Both male BTW), If i don't have too much work to do tomorrow I'll be writing for a long time to try and get another one up because of this one, so on with the chapter.****  
**

**Chapter 7.5: Reminisce Of The Night Before.**

Ash Laid motionless on the ground, empty bottles laid across the torn living room, decorations randomly scattered across the couch, of which Barry rested his head upon, Ash slowly woke up from the kettle boiling and realized where he was sleeping "I would of moved you but I can't do anything until I have a brew."

Ash tried to move but returned to his original position "I'm laying on his dick but I don't want to move" Coeden walked over to help him up and to save him from any more embarrassment, Ash laid down on the couch knocking over Barry as he did "Where's Garry and everyone?"

Coeden poured the boiled water into the cups and handed one to Ash and kicked Barry to wake him up "Cupper on the table." Barry got up and sat down on one of the other couches, not opening his eyes.

"Well you don't want to know about Garry and May, Nate is" Coeden started to look around to find him, with him seemingly out of sight he turned around to find him sleeping on the table behind him "Oh yeah there, anyways Jimmy is asleep in the mums room and Ethan is out getting food."

"Wait, isn't Jimmy and Ethan like, 16 for something?"

"17 in about 2 or 3 weeks why."

"So he isn't allowed to drink?"

"Well, they didn't drink, you don't remember anything from last night do you."

Barry opened his eyes and picked up the cup of tea "I'm never drinking again."

Coeden just laughed as Ethan walked though the door, to which Ash's stomach started to growl "Arceus your always hungry Ash."

"Well we have to tidy up first."

**An Hour Later.**

The living room had been cleaned and everyone was awake, Garry and May were sitting on opposite sides of the room, they haven't even had eye contact since they came down, Jimmy tried to dig deeper into what happened "So what happened last night Garry?"

"Non of your business." Garry side looking towards the TV, even though it wasn't turned on, Jimmy reached into his back pocket and pulled out the money he owed, seeing this, everyone rolled there eyes "Well it's the first time I've lost." Ethan said as Jimmy ravished his victory.

Coeden got up to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Jimmy, Ethan and Brock all got up to help, once everyone was in the kitchen, Dawn fell asleep on Ash's shoulder and Garry moved over to talk to him.

"So did you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, worst decision I've ever made."

"Why?"

"You know I like her, now I've just fucked it all up, she'll just think I'm in it for... That."

"I think we could persuade Dawn to help."

"I don't want to stir it any more."

"Fine." Ash said as they waited for breakfast to be made.

**The Night Before.**

_Luca and Gengar stood in the tree tops, the dark of the night making them invisible to people looking up from the ground, Gengar just stared at Luca in disappointment "You shouldn't of done that."_

"_We did what we have to do, like we always do."_

"_Coeden got away from this shit for a reason."_

"_The law was already there... And if Rocket knows that they have something stopping them they'll think twice before they act."_

"_Well if the the Volk come around don't look at me."_

"_Don't even say that, this place isn't ready for anything like that, they'll just tare this place apart." Luca turned his head and put a finger to his lips, three rocket grunts were walking towards Pallet town, Luca eyes started to go slanted and red._

"_Do we have to do this? we don't know what they are going to do."_

"_Coeden said to kill any gang that comes through as quickly and quietly as possible." Luca dropped down from the tree top, followed by Gengar._

**Sometime Later.**

_Luca had thrown the last of the body parts into the hole that was dug, Luca didn't look at Gengar while they cover up the bodies "You need to keep that under control, Ryusui has."_

"_I know... I know." the blood still dripped from his mouth and stained his teeth._

"_Just... Go to the lake and clean up, I'll finish here." Luca dropped the shovel and ran to the lake as the rest of the group jumped down from the trees and looked at the hole "What happened." Asked Altaria._

"_Three grunts walked though going to Pallet Town, Luca is down by the lake cleaning up."_

"_He didn't... Did he?" Asked Zoroark expecting the worse._

"_Well three people walked though and there is only two bodies in the hole take a guess."_

"_Shit, sigh, grab a shovel, if we do this quickly it's less likely anyone will see us." they all grabbed a shovel and started to pile dirt on the the motionless body's, once the hole was filled Zoroark turned to the belts that laid on the ground "We should tell them what happened."_

"_Well... Who's going to do it?" Alakazam asked._

_Zoroark didn't respond, just picked up the belt and release the Pokemon inside, each belt held 2 pokeballs, inside the pokeballs were Crobat, Houndoom, Vaporeon and 3 Charizard's, Zorozark broke the news to the past grunts pokemon, 3 three charizards seemed to be more emotionally hurt then the others, but not angry._

"_We were just following orders, I'm sorry for this."_

"_So are you going to kill us now?" Asked the Vaporeon._

"_No... You have no part in this, there is no need for more death, what will you do next?"_

"_Go back." The group walked off not speaking another word, Luca stayed hidden from them as they walked by "I'm sorry guys."_

"_You owe me fucking big time." Zoroark said as they jumped back into the tree tops, hoping no more interruptions._

**The Present Day.**

Coeden had walked up to the Ranch to see everyone as to ask if anything happened last night, when Coeden walked though he was emedantly greeted by Ash "Dad!" He said as he hugged Coeden.

"Hey spud." Coeden looked to Oak "He wasn't too bad was he?"

"No of course not, he was bit worried when you came in late, what was that about?"

"You shouldn't worry Entei would of come if you was in any danger" Coeden looked back at Oak "Well after the attack on the bank I thought that I should get them to look around Pallet, where are they at?"

"Around back."

Coeden walked out of the Lab section and into the Ranch porch closely followed by Ash "So anything happened while you were out?"

Luca looked at Coeden with a similar look to which he looked at Gengar. "You didn't... Fuckin..." Entei appeared next to Ash "Ash come with me."

"Why what's happening?"

"I SAID COME WITH ME." Entei shouted, Ash jumped on his back and he ran to the far end of the field.

"What the fuck! We've stopped with that shit, dead bodies are one thing, but fuck."

"I'm sorry, you know how I get when I see the gang members."

"It's not even pissin' Plasma... Fuck, Sometimes I think I shouldn't of came back here."

"And you wouldn't of came down here after you heard about the bank?"

Coeden sat down with his back against the wall of the porch, his voice began to catch itself "I just don't want things to go back how they were."

**14 Years Ago.**

_Snow fell down on the cold dark streets, they seemed to be empty but there is always eyes in the shadows, watching your every move, a 13 year old Nate looked out from the window on the dimly lit white streets, his trance was broken by a 15 year old Coeden who sat next to him, he looked much different then with black, spiked hair and wore mostly black, easier to blend into the blackness, Coeden pulled out a photo of him and Nate when before they left, the photo was of them sitting on the Ranch gate "Merry Christmas." Nate took the picture and hugged Coeden, bringing a smile to his face, a rare sight "Where did you find it?"_

"_I went back and looked around, some how it's still in one piece."_

_Nate flipped around the picture, examining its worn edges "But that area is held by the Volk, you could of died."_

"_It's worth the risk for you." Coeden smiled to talk to his brother heart to heart, this was the first time in months that he could of talked to him._

_Dio appeared into the room, Coeden looked back and then to Nate, the smile escaped Nate's face, now a look of sadness plagued his face "I'm sorry I can't spend Christmas at home but, Mari and Ley are going so they'll look after you."_

_Coeden stood up but before he could walk away Nate grabbed a hold of him "Please come back."_

_Coeden was considerably taller than Nate, even with the small 3 year difference, he got on one knee "I promise that I'll come back." Coeden walked out of the room and met up with Rufus and Dio, both the same age as Coeden and look similar to how they look normally "This is the last time I'm going on missions."_

"_You said that last time... I know you are like a father to Nate, but you can't cover for yourself and him, he has to get involve in more hands on things." Rufus said._

"_He's right, doing this is going to get you killed and if Nate can't hold his own..." Dio added._

"_Fine, I'll... I'll try and get him in dealing, safest one." Coeden hated having to involve Nate in anything to do with The Family, The Family is what people inside of the Orin call it, once you have sworn on the Orin for you loyalty, there is no leaving._

_Coeden, Rufus and Dio walked into the main room of the Orin head quarters, in side the room was a group of about 20 men and women, ranging from 13 years old up, Coeden walked up to the man with a list of people who couldn't get enough money in for the week, every lower ranking person in The Family needs to donate money, 10-13 is 10,000 Poke, 14-16 25,000 Poke, 17+ 50,000 Poke. If you don't get the monthly amount in, you have to go out and fight on the streets, against the many gangs. _

"_Back again Pren? this is you 5__th__ month in a row, whats happening?"_

"_I'm covering."_

"_Well shit man, hate to say this but 5 time means you gotta see the Don."_

"_Sigh, I know, this'll be the last time I'm here though."_

"_Well good luck guns on the table." the man pointed with his pen to the table behind him, Coeden pulled out his own Desert Eagle "No chance."_

_Rufus and Dio marked them self in and stood by Coeden, Dio grabbed a hold of Coeden's hand and inter locked there fingers, Dio and Nate where the only people to make him smile, they had gotten uses to people looking at him and Dio, although no one will say anything, unless they want a death wish._

"_Right we'll be going to Shinda, just in case that this is your first time, Shinda is the least and the most brutal gang, they don't tend to just kill you, they like to torture you until they can get information, only 3 people have ever escaped from there alive, we are going in to try and steal supply, so try and not kill anyone, but the second gun fire starts, BLAZE THAT SHIT UP!" everyone in the group raised a clenched first into the air, this was the salute of salute of The Family._

_Dio looked towards Coeden "You OK?" Coeden was one of the only 3 to ever escape, the pain that he went though had scared him mentally. Coeden just nodded and followed the group out of the room and onto the streets where they all split up and headed to Shinda's main base._

_**Some Time Later.**_

_The group appeared from around the corner of a building, everyone had there own path around the city, so no 2 groups can get jumped at once, they looked around the corner more to get a better view of the school which had been turned into their head quarters, Coeden hid back behind the building and brought out a thick, rectangular device which he used to loop the cameras to last night so they cannot be seen, he nodded his head and everyone appeared out onto the street, swarming to the school like bees to honey._

_They had been inside the school for about 20 minutes, the empty hallways of lockers reminded Coeden of his times in Kanto, so much to that he could almost see his old bullies pushing him into the lockers just because he was 'Different' he shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to Dio and Rufus "Bags are full, we should head back."_

_They both nodded, as they was turning around, Dio's foot caught on a wire which filled the room with a bright flash, like a wall of white blinding them, Coeden's vision came back with the scream of Dio as he was dragged away "DIO!" Coeden pulled out his gun and started to shoot at them, the sudden noise started the monsoon of bullets from Orin and Shinda alike, Dio was dragged into a room, Coeden tried to run after him but was stopped by Rufus "We can't get him back now, WE HAVE TO GO!" Coeden reluctantly ran towards the exit of the school, bullets flying by his head._

_**Orin Head Quarters.**_

_Coeden stormed into his room and launched the bag of supply's across the room and put his head on the wall, he then pulled out his gun can empty a clip into the wall opposite him, followed by this knife, he slid down the wall with tears flowing down his cheeks._

**Flashback End.**

Coeden was breathing heavily, trying to stop the memory's from flooding his brain, and failing.

**Ok like I said I'm sorry that this chapter is very short, I didn't want to go from last chapter to the next one and I don't know/want to match the flash back, and anyways the rest of the chapter would just be filler to get to 5k words. Next chapter will probably be something to do with Lance (Hint, Hint)**

**Until Next Time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again for a longer chapter than the last, this chapter was going to be the one where Ash starts training but I've been busy with school work and I wanted to get a chapter up sooner than the last, but this is still the start of another plot and with it more battles, so on with the chapter**

**Chapter 9: Forced To Leave.**

Delia had come back from the ranch, even though Ash had sobered up, she was still enraged at his state. "What was you thinking?"

"It was just a little, calm down." Ash lied.

"I just don't want you drinking, it doesn't run well in the family." Delia felt awkward saying that, Nate put his hand on her back, comforting her, he looked towards Ash, telling him not to say anything.

"Just... Don't drink all the time." Delia walked up to her room, slightly dragging her feet, once she had gotten up stairs, Cynthia turned towards Ash.

"I forgot to tell you, Lance called and he wanted to talk to you." A smirk cracked through Ash's lips, he knew what Lance was calling for and with pace, he walked over to the video phone and dialed his number.

The black screen lit up with his face "Hello Ash, I've heard about the bank robbery, do you know anything about it." Ash's face contorted, not knowing if his thoughts about his brothers part in the situation. "Not much aside form what was on the news."

"Really you don't know?"

Ash scratched the back of his head "Well I can't remember too much about last night." the grin had come back to his face.

"Well being with Coeden will do that to you."

Ash raised a brow "When have you met Coeden?"

"Anyways I've called you because, the league season is starting, wondered if you wanted to take the title of my hands?"

"You want me to challenge you?"

"Yes, I want to retire soon, your brother has offered me an island to live on."

"Well... When is the opening?"

"In about 5 or 6 weeks, thought that I should tell you in advance, so you can train."

"Oh, thanks"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'll get training soon." Ash hung up the call and walked back into the living room, the TV was playing news about the attack

TV: "_The bank was left in tatters as an explosion from the bottom and the top of the building, most of the captives had been released but the falling debris killed 10 of the 46 captives, I'm here with one of the survivors..."_

Nate looked towards the door in anger and disappointment as Ash's suspension of his brothers actions grew larger.

"Well, Lance said I should challenge him for Kanto champion, should I go for it?" Ash asked.

"Don't see why not, Barry couldn't get you there so it my turn." Garry said.

"Wow, call me out." Barry said, a bit annoyed at Garry's cockiness "If you think you're so good why don't we have a battle?"

"Alright then." Garry said standing up.

"I like how this changed from me challenging Lance to you two having a battle." Ash joked.

Once Garry and Barry was outside they ran towards the ranch field, everyone else lined up against the ranch fence.

"Whatcha got for me?" Barry said mockingly.

Garry pulled out three balls and opened each, revealing Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno "This good enough for you?" Garry replied, in a similar tone.

Barry pulled out his pokeball and released Heatran "3v1, seems fair."

Heddwch ran up next to him and Entei appeared next to Heatran "Can I fight Dad?"

Coeden snapped back from his trance of pain "Well as long as you remember that you feel _everything _he feels."

"I know." Heddwch turned to Barry then to Garry "You can go first, just remember I haven't battled in a while."

"Wait, is he allowed to battle? Isn't the legal age 10?"

"Not in Golau."

"Well ok then, Articuno use ice beam on Entei!" 'I shouldn't attack him first, but it's not a strong attack so' Garry thought

Articuno pointed her head up to the sky, a cold mist formed around her beak and then a solid beam of light blue ice soared towards Entei.

"Move out the way and use flamethrower!" Entei jumped out of the way as flames flew out of him mouth, the speeding train of flames surrounded Articuno in fire, the screams of pain coming from Articuno shook the windows, once the attack had finished she stood of the ground shaking, Garry with open jaw couldn't believe what he had seen "No one do that much damage in one hit, especially a kid who's a fourth my age!?"

"Heddwch, tone it down a bit, this is Barry's battle."

"Heatran, use Rock slide!" Boulders from the nearby mountain, started to roll down the hill and once they had gained speed, jumped from the face of the mountain and started crashing down wards at them, Zapdos and Moltres escaped there path of carnage, but Articuno got the full force of the attack, the first rock to hit her cause gashes and bleeding, and forced her to the ground, the rest buried her.

"Return!"

The red wave infiltrated the rock, bring her out of the battle, in raged by her sisters injury Zapdos turned the sky dark and sent a bolt of lightning down on Entei, the sudden attack sent electricity though Entei's body but the screams of a young child with 100 million volts coursing though his veins made there skin crawl, Heddwch lied on the ground, twitching violently.

"STOP!" Coeden shouted but before he could run onto the field, Heddwch twitching stopped and he lied motionless, Coeden ran into the field and lifted his sons head onto his knee "No...no, no, no not again, I can't lose you." Heddwch laid still "Call an ambulance." Everyone stood in shock of what just happened "FUCKING GO!" Brock ran into the ranch as Cynthia and Delia came out "What happ...NO!" Cynthia ran to Heddwch and then turned to Garry "What the hell was you thinking?"

"It wasn't his fault Zapdos attacked with out him telling him to." Barry defended.

A black void opened below Zapdos and dragged him in, he soon fell down down from the sky and left a small indent on the ground, Zapdos started to twitch violently as Darkrai floated towards him.

"Make him stop Coeden!" Garry shouted.

Coeden just continued to look at his son with anger and sadness, Cynthia and Delia tried to get Coeden to stop, as the nightmares caused Zapdos to shock himself and claw the fur drawing blood from his face, the nightmares stop as the ambulance approached the ranch, Coeden lifted his son into the back of the ambulance, followed by Cynthia and set off for A&amp;E.

Nate started to pace up and down the porch, Garry and Ash walked over to him.

"What's going to happen? Is there anything we can do?" Garry asked.

"The only this that could save you is if Zapdos died, is Heddwch passes on you and anyone who gets in the way is dead!"

Garry stepped back in shock as Nate sighed "This isn't the first time, he had another son, Zak, we all got kidnapped and well, lets just say there is a reason why a group is no longer here, sigh, the only thing you can do is go with Ash to training, Barry as well, no-one except family should be here."

"Look, please can you apologize for me, Zapdos has never attacked with out my say and..." Garry was had too many emotions to finish his sentence.

"I'll try" Nate turns to Ash "You'll have to go training in the mountains, I'm surprised that they let an ambulance through Viridian." Ash nodded and ran back to his house to pack for the weeks ahead.

Ryusui was sitting on the roof of the ranch, with his head in his knees and tears in his eyes, Luca walked from behind his and sat down "What's a matter?"

"Dad, is this like what happened with... With Zak and Rio?"

"I hope not." Luca brought Ryu close and put his hand on his back.

"Dad?" Ryusui looked up at Luca "Since me and Ash are linked... Would I... Would I die as well?" Luca just kissed the top of his head as he leaned into his side, slowly sniffling.

Ash burst though the door soon followed by Barry, Garry, Dawn and Delia, Ash turned to Delia "I think you know why Lance called me."

"If you want to go it's fine." Delia found it hard to say those words "But I think you might be over reacting with Coeden."

"He's not." Brock said as he and Nate walked though the door, Nate continued "Coeden had another son who died, he... Didn't handle it well."

Delia covered her mouth with her hand, knowing what he was implying, her fears of where her sons had gone to had strengthened "Ash, Dawn come with me." Nate climbed into his room, Ash and Dawn soon followed, once out of site of Delia, Nate pulled out a box from underneath Coeden's bed and pulled out a box containing pictures of him, Nate, Ley, Dio and others as well a book and a necklace, both baring Orin's "Ash, Coeden doesn't want you to know about... Us... But if my fears come true, you will need to ware this" Nate lifted up the black chain "But you have to swear upon the Orin." The book that Nate held was the original rules of The Orin, written 200 years ago in Altomare.

Nate held out the book "Once you swear upon the Orin, there is no leaving."

Ash nodded and walked up to the book and laid his hand upon it.

"Do you swear royalty to The Family?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to abide by the rules set by the Furui Mono?"

"I do."

"And will you protect all those of The Family? or walk the Distortion Realm for eternity."

"I do." The twisted snakes on top of the book started to glow with a bright light, like burning magnesium, the light ran though Ash's finger tips, burning an Orin shape onto the back of his hands then slowly the glow faded into his skin.

Nate handed Ash the thick, black chain "Try and keep this hidden from mum and welcome to The Family."

Dawn stayed a distance from Ash and Nate, not knowing what was happening "Oh and the Orin's protection should carry to you, but that's only limited until there is a... 'Blood link'" Dawn nodded, not understanding what real danger could happen.

They all jumped down from the small hole that was Coeden's 'door' Garry and Barry had already packed up and was waiting by the door "Hurry up guys!" Barry shouted.

"Or he'll sue you." Garry joked, knowing it will annoy Barry.

"Ok I was 10, let it go already."

Ash and Dawn ran up the stairs to there room, Ash started to pack but Dawn stood by the door "Ash... Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think anyways, I can feel something burning in the backs of my hand."

Dawn gave a look of concern, worried of what Ash had gotten himself into "Don't worry, I doubt my own brother would get me killed." Dawn, still not fully convinced, started to pack her bag."

**Saffron City Hospital.**

Coeden paced up and down the halls, a look of mixed emotion plague his face, the smell of anti-bacteria filled all of the hall ways, the deathly silence was broken by Luca carrying a weak looking Ryusui in his arms, eyes red, his state brought him to realization, he will lose his son, one again.

"You ok?" Coeden asked, Ryusui nodded, too weak to talk, he reached towards the back of his head, Coeden stopped him and took off his bandanna off, he opened both of his eyes.

'_Thank you' _He said, using telepathy.

"Come on." Coeden and Luca walked towards Heddwch's room, the room was dark apart from a light that which lit up the white sheeted bed, Luca laid Ryusui next to Ash, tears now crashing down around him, until the bed seemed to sink in around Ash's feet.

"Rio?" His deceased brother sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Ash.

"Reminds me of Zak." Ryusui didn't know what to say, Rio had large gashes of his face and body and a missing ear, when Ryusui looked at Luca he stood motionless.

"Only you can see me." Rio walked up towards him "Look, I know what you did and why." He looked to the side in shame, the anger of his brothers death had effected many of the group, Luca, himself and Coeden "But you have to let it go, I'm not longer with you, there is no reason to beat you self up about it."

"Well I'm going to be going you soon."

"Who are you walking to Ryu?" Luca asked, Ryu sat up further to look around the room, his brother was no ware to be seen.

The slow beep of the heart monitor slowly started to speed up, Ryu was forced back into the bed though pain, Luca ran to his side "Just... Just calm down Ryusui, Dad's here." Luca said trying to stop his violent twitching, tears forming in his eye's of the approaching doom, Ryusui still rolled around in pain causing the tears to fall out of his fathers eye, as he slowly dies "It'll be over soon."

Coeden and Cynthia stood by Ash's motionless form, his pain masked by his unconscious state, as the beeps got closer and closer together Heddwch's Orb around his neck started to glow, getting brighter as the beat slows and Ryu's twitching stopped.

"Entei..." Coeden said with a smile.

**A Hour Ago, After The Fight.**

Zapdos turned the sky dark and sent a bolt of lightning down on Entei, the sudden attack sent electricity though Entei's body, but the screams of a young child with 100 million volts coursing though his veins, Heddwch lied on the ground, twitching violently.

"STOP!" Coeden shouted but before he could run onto the field, Heddwch twitching stopped and he lied motionless, Coeden ran onto the field, Entei slowly got to his feet and glared towards Zapdos "Father will want to see us." He said, sending a cold chill down his body, Entei turned into a ball of flames and disappeared.

**?**

Entei appeared on a blanket of clouds, light filled the sky, but with not clear source, he walked slowly, looking left and right as he did, until the clouds split apart and revealed a glass stair case on top of Mt Coronet, he climbed the stair case.

"_**I thought you would come here."**_

"Father, he's only a child."

"_**The son of the man who almost killed your brother!"**_

"Rayquaza's attack was a accident!"

"_**Anyways that's beside the point, I will not delve into this matter."**_

"So you're just going to let him die?"

"_**I stick by my word."**_

"Well if you wont do anything, I will."

"_**You are willing to end you life to save a human?"**_

Entei just looked towards the creator, with the same serious expression.

"_**As you wish." **_Arceus summoned thin orange spears from the sky, which penetrated though his fur, after a few seconds of blood curtailing screams, Entei turned white and broke into pieces which turned into mist.

**Hospital**

The beeping returned to a gradual pace, Ryu started to breath heavily and vomited blood off of the side of the bed then returned back to his original position, motionless. The Orb the hung around Heddwch's neck had lost its glow, now just spirals of smoke.

Luca glanced at the orb and then to Coeden "I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"Cynthia, can you give me and Coeden a moment?"

Cynthia nodded, kissed Heddwch on the forehead and left.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"What about Garry?"

"Sigh, I don't know, I'll say that I wont do anything but... I don't trust my self."

"Well Ash and everyone has gone off to train for the champion."

"Umm, ask Zoroark to go with them, just in case anything happens and don't let him be seen." Luca nodded and started to clean the blood off of the floor.

**Pallet Town.**

Ash, Garry, Barry and Dawn we're putting there bags into Delia's SUV, a strong winds started to form around the mountain "Are you sure you want to go today?"

Ash shut the car boot "Yes, we'll be fine it's only one or two hour drive, we can make it before it hits."

"Ok." Delia patted down her trousers "I don't have the keys."

"I've got 'um" Barry said, shaking the keys.

"Well I guess we're ready to go." Ash hugged Delia "Sorry we didn't stay too long."

"It's ok, have you remembered underwear?"

"Really mum? This again."

"The better task is for him to keep them on." Barry joked.

"Barry! That's not like you."

"Well Garry wasn't going to say it, he's hanging on a death wish."

"Can we go now!?" Garry said nervously.

Ash pulled away from Delia, got into the drivers seat and drove off.

**An Hour Later.**

The SUV sided around the beady road, a shear drop on the left kept them on edge as the storm approaches "Ash we should probably stop, the weather's worsening."

"We'll be find"

"Ash we..."

"We'll be fine.'" Ash interrupted as he was going around a corner, drifting slightly as the wind forced them closer to the edge "ASH STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Dawn screamed, Ash managed to regain control over the vehicle and pulled into a cave, Dawn immediately got out of the car and slammed the door in rage.

Ash looked back at Barry and Garry, who were both trying to support themselves using the sides of the car "I didn't think I was that bad, sigh stay here."

Ash got out of the car and walked up to Dawn who was sitting on a rock looking at the rain that danced in the wind, he crouched next to her "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not the best driver."

"You was messing around Ash, you being shit at driving didn't have." Dawn looked at Ash's deep brown eyes and seemed to get lost "That's one thing I hate about you."

"What?"

"You're so hard to stay angry at." Ash leaned in and kissed her, Ash pulled away when he heard Garry and Barry shout "Ash, you should come and look at this."

Ash and Dawn walked hand in hand over to Garry and Barry who were staring down the tunnel "Do you see those eyes?"

"There rocks." Barry said.

Ash walked further down the tunnel and bent down "Sigh."

"What?"

"There eyes." Ash was knocked backwards and landed on the bonnet of the SUV, he immediately got up and pulled out Pi.

"Pika!"

The eyes slowly approached from the darkness, until a silhouette a a large, dragon like Pokemon, the outline slowly got closer until the Pokemon was visible.

"Tyranitar?" Pi said.

"Pikachu?" Tyranitar said, Pi ran up onto Ash's shoulder "What?" Ash took a second look and realized who it was "Larvitar!?" Tyranitar nodded.

"How do you know who he is?" Dawn asked.

"I hatched him when we was going around in Johto, we returned him back to him mother, well I guess we should introduce you to everyone." Ash released all of his Pokemon who all stretched and looked over to him.

"Well you defiantly seem more confidant then the last time we met." Charizard said.

"Yeah." Tyranitar got onto one knee "Who are you?"

Umbreon hid behind Pi "Come on, he's not going to hurt you." He slowly crawled next to Pi "He was attacked by Team Rocket about 4 months ago, he lost his voice and he doesn't know how to use telepathy, so we have no way of communication" Umbreon had always been afraid of Tyranitar's, the fear come from when he was wanted by Rocket.

"So why are you are around here?" Charizard asked.

Tyranitar's head drooped "Well, sigh, about five or six weeks after Ash left me with my mother, Team Plasma captured her and tested there DNA splicing on her, he died of sleep deviation after 3 years of torture."

"Arceus man, sorry."

"No worries, I moved over to Kanto after she went missing and I've been living here ever since." The storm had died down by this point, the knocked over trees littered the road they just drove up.

"Well its cleared up now." Ash said "Do you want to come with us?"

"Huh, never thought about leaving the mountains this has been my home for so long."

"Well the offer stands?" Pi said.

"But Ash can only hold six Pokemon."

"I'll go." Infernape said.

"Why are you so... Willing to go?"

"I hate battling now, the buzz has run off."

"So are you coming?" Ash asked, pulling a pokeball from his bag in the car, Tyranitar nodded, Ash pushed the button on the front ball and the white beam shrunk Tyranitar into the ball.

"Right everyone back in, I'll let you out when we get to the top and tomorrow, we start training."

The Pokemon disappeared into the balls and Infernape's ball disappeared into the computer system, the group got into the SUV and set off for the top.

**An Hour Later.**

The SUV pulled up next to the poke-center, everyone inside of the SUV was sleep until Ash shouted "Right guys we're here, time to get up." Garry, Barry and Dawn groggily lifted there heads up "We didn't die, yay" Dawn said.

Ash got out of the car and started to carry the bags into the center, he walked up to the main desk "Can we have 3 rooms." The nurse Joy behind the desk pulled out 3 keys "Here you go, what brings you up these ways? not many people come up here."

"Wow a Nurse Joy with a personality, I'm training for Kanto champion."

"Oh of course you Ash Ketchum, sorry I didn't recognize you, you rooms are in the first flight of stairs and to the left."

"Thank you." The Group all went upstairs and unpacked for a long 6 weeks.

**Around 9:00 PM.**

Ash and Dawn were both asleep and Pi and Umbreon were at the foot of the bed, Umbreon woke up and started nudging Pi "This is the first time you wanted to train." Pi sat up and looked at Umbreon who was giving him the puppy eyes "Come on." Pi jumped off of the bed, but as they were leaving Charizards's pokeball started to shake and glow "Sigh." Pi tried to pick up the ball "Ow, stop setting the fucking ball of fire so I can pick it up." the ball turned back to its normal red and white.

Once they were outside they all broke out of there balls "It looks as if we'll be doing training tomorrow, Umbreon nodded then looked behind him to see Tyranitar standing next to him, he slowly side stepped next to Pi.

"So what's happened since I've been away? Pikachu."

"Just call me Pi, well I met back up with my dad and I've been training with Umbreon to get his Telepathy working.

"How's it going?"

Umbreon looked at the ground in embarrassment "It's Ok, I knew what was going to happen, well after a about half and hour I started bleeding from my eyes so... Not too far."

"So what's been happening with you Charizard? How's Charla?"

"She's...Fine." Charizard said through clenched teeth.

"Charizard... You are going to need to talk about what happened at some point, it's not good for you just keep it bottled up."

Charizard loosened up "Well... what happened was..."

**Flashback.**

_It was a clear night, with only a few smudges of cloud around the white moon, Charizard was sitting on the beach, watching the backwash carry the sand into the ocean, he hadn't seen Ash in about 7 months, he went back to him after he was left at Charicific valley. Charizard was lost in thought, about his future but his trance was broken by the screams and the red glow that peered over the mountain, Charizard flew over the hills to find his village set ablaze with Plasma Grunts Forcing Pokemon into cages, from Charmander's to Charizard's, a certain scream pierced his ears, as he looked down to his home he saw a grunt gabbing his daughter by the neck and though her in a cage, "Alright that'll be enough, burn this place down, make sure nothing stands!" the rest of the grunts started to pour gasoline onto the already burning buildings._

_Charizard's rage boiled over, he flew down at incredible speed, hitting 4 grunts with his wings, snapping there spins in two and killing them instantly, he continued to use his wings and teeth to rip apart every grunt on sight, the screams and the snapping of bones filled Charizard with sinister pleasure, the feeling of blood as there vertebra pieces there skin. After a while the grunts seemed to stop, with only the remains of the dead, blood covered body's scattered around, the only grunt left was trying to crawl for a radio to call for help, Charizard crushed the radio under his foot and lifted him off of the ground, the man's cries of mercy seemed to pleasure him the most, he grinned showing all of his teeth, each one sharp and dripping in blood, tears streamed down his cheeks as he opened his jaw and closed his teeth around his torso and pulled down of his legs, skin and veins attempt to keep the body together as the grunt was slowly torn in two, he started to chew on his head and torso, the skull and rips cracking in his jaws as blood rains all over him from the lower end of the body, Charizard managed to escape from his insanity and realized what he had done, walls dripped with the red liquid "What... Did I." He suddenly turned to the cage where his daughter was being kept, she was facing the other direction with his hands on his eyes "Omega don't look at Daddy, just keep your hands on you eyes and don't open them!" Charizard picked up Omega and ran over to him home, the fire had been put out by Liza who was now sitting by Charla still body._

"_Charla, Charla hunny wake up."_

"_I've been trying ever since they stopped attacking."_

"_Come on wake up!" Charizard repeated_

"_Mum?"_

"_Charla?"_

_Charla's fire on the end of her tail was slowly dousing until, the end looked like coal with no flame "I'm sorry Charizard..." Liza said._

"_No...No."_

"_Mummy?" Omega said "Come on wake up." Charizard's tail started to glow white, light burning magnesium, Omega was picked up by Liza and they stepped to the other side of the room as the flame surrounded his body, the flames were hotter than thermite, the heat started to reach Charla's tail, rejuvenating her "Mum!" Omega ran over to her mother, Charizard looked down at his body, blood sticking his fur together, he ran out of the house and flew to the waters edge._

**Flashback End.**

"I washed up and when I walked back in, Charla didn't talk to me for months" Charizard put his head in his hands "What would of you done if you child was being taken away from you?" He sat back up straight "Anything else?"

"How did you come up with the name Omega?"

"Well when a Charmander is born, come out at a certain heat, which predicts what there personality is and if they're healthy, she was 800 degrees, Omega is 800... Are you not bothered?"

"No... about 3 weeks ago I found my mothers beaten corpse, nothing really bothers me any more." Umbreon stared at Charizard in shock "I'm sorry you had to hear that." They all continued to talk about there adventures till the late hours of the night, when Pi and Umbreon went back to sleep Umbreon still had a look of shock "Umbreon, there is allot in this world that people have done to protect the ones they love, sometimes it must happen with the death of others, it's the way things are in this world." Umbreon nodded and crawled up to Pi and fell asleep.

**And finished, this story should of been up about 4-5 days ago but, the chapter was planned from the training day and... I got carried away with how Ash got there and sub plots and I didn't want to postpone the chapter for too long, training will be next chapter so expect more battles, also Ash and Dawns relationship will grow more.**

**Is it just me or does the word count change from the document to FF doc manager?**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've read back through Chapter 9 and saw lots of mistakes so I will be going through all of my work again, so don't expect me to be updating anytime soon, I'll try and keep the plot the same so you won't have to re-read everything but anyways.**

**Back again, in this chapter there will be training and more pearlshipping, I'm also changing how I write a little so:**

_If I write like this _**It means that the character is thinking something while:**

'_this' _**Means that someone is speaking through telepathy but anyways, ****on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Step Up In The Relationship and The Return.**

With the terrible weather from last night, it was a surprise to see the mountains was covered in snow, the markings of the storm had seemingly disappeared under the blanket of white. When Ash awoke, a white mist escaped from his mouth, the room only slightly warmer than outside. The negative temperature caused Umbreon to curl up to Pi during the night.

"Aww." Ash couldn't help but say. Pi just opened his eyes and stared at Ash who awkwardly scratched the back of his head and laughed. He stood up, trying not to wake up Umbreon and walked down stairs.

With the slam of the fire door, Dawn woke up "Morning." Ash said with a warm smile.

"Why is it so cold?" Dawn pulled the covers up to her neck and shivered a little.

Ash looked towards the bedside table to see a folded piece of paper which said 'Please turn on heating once you enter the room, if assistance is needed, go to the main desk.'

"Oh..."

Dawn laughed and rolled her eyes as Ash walked to the other side of the room and flicked the heating switch, a warm breeze coursed through the room. Dawn got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, goose bumps forming on her skin as the room hadn't heated up.

Opening the bedroom door Garry poked his head in.

"You alright Ash... Why is it so cold?"

"I forgot to turn on the heating."

"Oh well done." He said patronisingly. "Anyways breakfast is ready." Garry left from the gap in the door as Ash walked over to the bathroom "I'll see you at breakfast." Dawn rolled her eyes again when she heard the door open and slam close in rapid succession after each other.

Ash jumped the last few steps and was met with nurse Joy, who was wearing a lumber jack's checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up and old jeans with her hair tied up in a pony tail, Ash pulled a confused face with Joy laughing.

"I don't usually wear work clothes 'cus not allot of people ever come up here and well, you lot seem to be the kind of people who wouldn't really care, anyways how was your first stay?"

"Good, well we forgot to turn on the heating so it was a cold morning."

"Oh terribly sorry about that, we run off of are own power that we get from the ranch out back so we can't afford to have the whole place warm 24/7."

"It's fine, I cant feel much any more anyways."

Joy was took back by that statement but didn't show it, all of the nurse staff learn not to show any form of negative emotions "Well everyone is at the table, we'll bring through the food."

**An Hour Later, After Breakfast.**

Ash leaned back in his chair, as did the rest of group who were all full. Joy walked over to the table "Well I'm glad you all enjoyed it." She looked over to Ash "So what is your plan for today?"

"Well I think we'll just do basic battling and tomorrow we'll think about tactics." Ash got up and attempted to run out through the double door until a deathly cold breeze crashed into his face and was quickly pulled back by Dawn who wrapped her arms round his neck, and his just above her waist "You need to cover up before you go out." She handed him his coat then walked over to the table to get something to eat.

The powdery snow got picked up and floated around in the swirling wind as Ash ran out from the Poke centre soon followed by his team. They all went into the forest to look for a place where they could train.

After a few minutes of running they found a circular clearance which was a good distance from the centre, the clearance looked like a crater from a meteor "This'll do." Ash said "Right lets get started." He slid down the short hill to the lower ground. Umbreon pressed his head against Pi side "Well we did miss out on last night's training session." Pi and Umbreon walked off away from the group to find another quiet place for them to train.

Foot sized holes were left as Ash walked into the centre of the training area and turned to the group who had all lined up "I'm guessing that the weather is going to be the norm, so we'll just have to get used to it, where's Pikachu and Umbreon?"

Charizard just moved his head in the general direction of which they had just come from "I guess they went off to do some training."

_You both need to train with us_

**In The Forest.**

Sitting in the trees, Zoroark looked over Pi and Umbreon who were attempting to unlock his Psychic ability's. Pi was in a worse state then he was on the boat, blood coming from his eyes and mouth with blood shot eyes "Come on try again."

Umbreon had tears streaming down his face, even though he wants to train, he hates it when ever he harms his 'father'. Pi spat blood behind him and walked over to Umbreon and got on one knee "Look, I know you don't like hurting me but this is the only way to get this done, now please... try again." Umbreon breathed in and tried to connect to Pi, both of their face's started to contort as he fought to try to enter Pi subconscious.

After a minute of attempting, a voice appeared in Pi's mind.

"_Hi"_

"YOU DID IT!" Pi shouted, with a massive grin on his face Umbreon as Pi ran over and hugged him. He tried again, his grin was soon replaced with frustration as he couldn't make a connection.

"_Fuck sake, HELLO!" _

"HEY! Watch your language!" Pi said angrily.

"_Sorry Dad." _Umbreon's looked at the ground, ashamed that he swore. Then his eyes widened when he realized what he said, Pi just laughed "Come on, lets show the others." They both ran off as fast as they could.

**Training Area.**

Floatzel and Arcanine both stood in a cleared part of the area battling and Tyranitar was the ref. Ash and Charizard were doing pull ups, Ash had taken off his coat and shirt, he trained better like this.

Arcanine gathered flames in his mouth which created a white mist as it heated up the cold air, then the ball exploded forwards turning into a burning tunnel. Floatzel jumped into the air avoiding the attack, the flames melted a path behind Floatzel who then started to run at Arcanine while gathering water around him. Once the aqua jet had grown, he opened his mouth and started to freeze the water, the Ice Jet crashed into Arcanine carrying them into a large tree which somehow, managed to stay up.

Ash dropped from the tree and shouted from the sidelines "Hey calm it down! We don't want to go to the centre this early." At this time, Pi ran out from the trees with Umbreon standing on one of the leafless tree branches which had fallen.

"Pika, Pika Pi!"

"Really?" Ash ran across the training area and everyone followed his example. Floatzel reached his hand out to Arcanine "Sorry about that." He said mockingly, Arcanine grabbed a hold of his hand with his teeth and pulled his to the ground "It's fine." He said in the same tone.

Ash was on one knee in front of Umbreon "Hey" He said, not knowing what to say.

Umbreon closed his eyes and tried to get into Ash's mind, but accidentally accessed his memory's, visions of his dead mother and father flooded his mind, their mutilated body's forced him to start bawling out tears but still inside of Ash's head.

"What's a matter?!" Ash asked, the same memory's started flood his mind "Oh... Shit that was his..." Ash's eye started to twitch. Pi, knowing fully well what was going to happen, said "I'm sorry for this." He put his hand on Umbreon's head and gave him a light shock.

The shock managed to jump from Umbreon to Ash, shocking him as well. He looked at Pi and ran into his arms _"I... I saw my... My Mum and Dad."_ Pi just started to rub the back of his head, trying to comfort him "It's ok."

"Did he not know about..." Ash said, he knows how it feels to lose someone you love but not at this age and not someone this important.

"_No." _Umbreon said to Ash, who now moved away from Pi _"I can see why you didn't tell me." _Ash just nodded, in shock about how he didn't link the two situations.

**Half An Hour Later.**

They all sat in the battle area as it was the only place where there wasn't any snow. Umbreon had improved his ability's so he could talk to two people at one time. Throughout the conversations that where happening around the group, Umbreon kept on looking behind him, almost to try and see someone. Tyranitar noticed this and said "What do keep on looking at?"

"_I can sense someone over there, but it can't see it." _with this information, everyone got onto there feet, preparing for a battle of some kind.

_Well cats out of the bag now_

"Calm down it's just me." Zoroark walked towards Umbreon then got on his level "I underestimated you." He then rubbed the top of his head, causing him to frown.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Well after the whole Heddwch scene, Coeden sent me to look after you all but it seems everything is ok around here so I'll take my leave." A dark void opened behind him which he jumped into and disappeared. Tyranitar turned to Umbreon "So... Why was you afraid of me when you first saw me?"

Umbreon looked at Pi who put his hand on his back, reassuring him that he was safe "Well..."

**Flashback.**

_A white Eevee slept on a bed made of hay and a blanket which laid inside a hollowed out tree, his parents stood in the entrance hole to the 'house'. His mother looked worryingly to him "They're going to come looking for him, we shouldn't stay here."_

"_He's asleep now he needs rest, we'll leave tomorrow." His father said._

"_Sigh, this gift seems to be more of a curse." She looked out to the darkening grasslands, depressed for her son's struggles._

"_He has been blessed, we need to protect him at all costs."_

_She took a deep breath in and turned back to him with a smile, her deep azure eyes warming their home for this cold night. Suddenly, the tree started to shake, waking the young Pokemon "Mum!? Are they here?" he said, frightened._

"_Hunny come here!" She said, as he ran over he looked over the edge to see 2 Tyranitar's ramming into the tree, forcing it to swing left and right. Walking calmly, a Houndoom approached the Tyranitar's, a grin cracked over his face when the child came into view. _

"_We've got him now." He said in a devilish tone._

"_We need to go!" His mother shouted jumping to another tree top soon followed by the father, but when it was Eevee's turn, he couldn't make the jump and dropped down from the tree top and landed on the hard tree root that stuck out of the ground. The Tyranitar's gradually grew a sinister grin on their face's. One bent down to pick up the white Eevee._

_He closed his eyes, waiting for his capture which didn't occur, just sounds of blood curtailing screams and wind fly past his head as he flew through the air._

**Flashback End.**

"_... And that's all I can remember, Dad said that the Tyranitar kicked me and I hit my head on the tree."_ since Umbreon couldn't speak to everyone, he spoke to Pi who repeated what he said.

Tyranitar stared at Umbreon, feeling ashamed at what his kind did "How sad... Just remember that I'll always look after you." His fear for Tyranitar's was starting to fade.

"And so will all of us." Floatzel said.

"Especially Pi and Charizard." Arcanine added.

Umbreon looked towards Charizard remembering what had happened on Charicific "_Don't speak just think the answer but... Has anything happened like what happened at the valley?"_

_Yes... But it was defending Ash against the same people who..._

Umbreon nodded, understanding who it was '_Well, at least you told me.'_

Ash looked up to see a pure black sky encrusted with glistering stars "Well, Dawn's going to be pissed."

"Pika pika pi!." Pi said.

"Oops sorry, I'll try and watch what I'm saying."

"Can you understand me?" Floatzel asked, he'd never actually tried to talk to Ash outside of battle.

Ash just looked back blankly "Sorry?"

"Oh great."

"Well we better get back to training." Everyone stood up and huddled around Ash, Umbreon tried to poke his head in the group but was pushed out by Pi.

"What do you think you're doing? You going home to bed."

'_Aww can I not stay up? Please?'_

"No you need sleep." Pi turned to Charizard "I'm just taking Umbreon to the Poke-centre to get some sleep."

"_Bye everyone" _He said to Ash and Charizard as they both ran off into the forest.

"Do you think he knows that he only said that to me and you?" Ash joked "Oh well, Tyranitar you fight Arcanine and when Pi gets back, he'll go against you Charizard."

**Outside Poke-Centre.**

Umbreon and Pi walked out from the dark forest into the light of the centre. This centre was different then most others in that it was a wooden building with the inside looking like a normal centre. They both walked up to the double doors and Pi got onto one knee "Now when you get in, you can stay up for a little bit with Dawn, Garry and Barry but only for another 10-20 minutes, ok?"

'_Yes.' _Umbreon put his front paws around Pi _"Night Dad." _Pi smiled and hugged him back "Now get inside, you've been in the cold too long, you might turn into a Glaceon."

Umbreon walked through the double doors to see an angry Dawn tapping her foot "Oh it's just you, where's Ash?"

'_He still doing training.' He said._

"He's going to get hyperaemia... Did you just speak?"

'_Yeah, me and Dad have been practising.' _Dawn looked at him in a mixture of awkwardness and confusion.

'_I... meant to say Pi...' _Dawn scratched the back of his ears and sat back down at the table with Garry and Barry.

**Training Area.**

Pi walked back into the tree opening to see Charizard standing at one end of the arena, tapping his foot impatiently "Pi, you'll be practising against Charizard, first one to get a clean hit on the head or body." Ash shouted as Pi walked to the opposite side of the grass ring. Where he stood wasn't damp like the rest of the grass, it was dry and lightly burnt as it was where Arcanine was battling "Alright I want a clean battle, no smack talking and Charizard... Just don't do anything stupid, normal moves and try and avoid each other's."

Pi nodded his head, drawing Charizard to the first move. Charizard stood still, patiently brewing flames inside his closed mouth until a rapid flow of fire jolted from his mouth, Pi jump out of the way but his tail still got caught in the attack.

When returned back to the ground, Charizard was surprised to see he wasn't in pain, Pi moved his tail into his view, the normally yellow fur was replaced with a white glow like molten iron, he then ran quickly jumped and brought his tail down on Charizard's head, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Pi got the first hit" Ash said walking into the circle arena as Pi ran into the snow to cool down his tail, causing Charizard to laugh "You ok bud?" He nodded "You'll have to remember that in proper battles." Charizard said.

"Yeah if I want to set my arse on fire." Pi said sitting in the snow and steam stream rising from him.

"I think I should of won to be honest."

"Well you didn't" Pi said, defending his victory.

"Round 2?" Pi asked as the stream slowed down.

"You're on!"

They both ran back over to their places and waited for Ash's command.

**A Few Hours Later.**

Tyranitar and Floatzel were doing doing basic hand to hand combat with Zoroark over seeing this "Hook" Zoroark commanded as Tyranitar bent his arm and swung it at Floatzel, knocking him on his side.

"Why are we even doing this? Isn't it a bit pointless fighting with out using actual moves?"

"Well not really, if you can get fast at hand to hand fighting, you can combined that with lots of other things." Zoroark said. Floatzel tilted his head, not really believing him.

"Well our team trains like this and were the highest champion team in existence."

"Wait what!?"

"Ah um... Yeah I wasn't suppose to say that, I'll explain later."

Over on the actual area Pi and Charizard were still fighting, since they had been going at it for so long they've managed to avoid each other perfectly. Ash just stood amazed at how they've went an hour not hitting each other.

Pi charged towards Charizard using extreme speed which barely missed his since he leaned backwards, almost bending to a right angle. Pi looked at him about 10 feet away, panting.

"How much longer can you keep this up?"

"How ever long it takes." Charizard was panting but still kept the same playful grin that he gained after the second battle.

"Well how abouts we call it quits?" Pi asked, walking over with arm extended. Charizard grabbed Pi hand, due to there size difference Charizard laughed slightly "I've never thought about how small your hands are."

"At least I don't have to compensate for something."

Charizard's eye brows dived downwards in pure anger. This was him opportunity. Pi turned his tail into iron at side flipped, smacking Charizard in the neck.

"YOU PRICK, GET OVER HERE!"

"Right come in guys." Ash said, waving his arms, Pi ran over to Ash and jumped onto his shoulder while Charizard flew driectly towards Ash and on;y stopping a few inches infront of his face, steam escaping from his nose. His look of intimidation was melted when Ash said "Your breath stinks" Pi fell on his back laughing. Charizard lifted his hand and flicked Pi off of Ash, landing about a foot away from him.

"It was a good first day training, tomorrow we'll practice combo moves; Don't expect this to get any easier." Ash and the group walked back into the black abyss that was the forest.

**Saffron City Hospital.**

The room was completely black with only the light coming from the end of the corridor which shone dimly through the window of Heddwch's room. Coeden sat on one of the chairs in the room alone, Cynthia had gone back to Pallet Town to calm Delia down.

Simultaneously, Heddwch and Ryusui gradually opened their eyes and Ryusui wrapped his arms around Heddwch's neck, knowing that he can live another day. The commotion woke Coeden from his slumber and he ran to the side of the bed, Heddwch looked to him confused and sad.

"Dad?... Why can't I hear Entei? Where is he?"

He took a deep breath in then exhaled "Well, after Zapdos' attack you fell unconscious and we took you to the hospital... Entei... He went to see Arceus and... He..." Coeden started to choke on him own words as his son's face started to contort "He took his own life to save you and Ryu."

"Y... You mean."

"Yes." Heddwch put his face in his hands; he lost a friend, someone who was a part of him since the day he was born, a part of his heart and soul. Coeden brought him closer and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

Heddwch moved closer to the opposite edge of the white sheeted bad to let his father on.

"We all have a reason we will die for, his and mine are too keep you alive and safe."

"But... But is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not." Heddwch rested his head on Coeden's chest with pain filled tears leaking from his eyes.

_I'm surprised that bastard even bothered to let Entei take his own life for him, couldn't be fucked to save me._

Coeden shook his head and looked back down at Heddwch who had fallen asleep but still sniffling.

Ryusui started to scratch the back of his head, not knowing how to tell Coeden was he saw "Um... Coeden?"

"What?"

"I saw... Rio."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well he talked about Zak and about... Plasma, how that he's no longer with us and there is no reason to beat myself up about it." Ryusui looked towards the ground.

"You're not insane."

He looked up at him "I've seen Dio before." This didn't change his mind set since Coeden is a few cards short of a deck, he climbed into the gap between Coeden and Heddwch and fell asleep, soon followed by Coeden.

**Mt Silver Poke-Centre.**

The double doors opened with wind which carried snow into the building, Ash walked into the main room, still shirtless. Dawn jumped from the table furiously "You said you wasn't going to be out late, and why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Ash brought Dawn in, arms around her "I'm sorry, promise it won't happen again." he said in an innocent, child like accent.

"You say that but you still stay up till midnight training." Dawn's anger melted when she looked into Ash's deep hazel eye's and his infectious smile.

"I really do hate that, I can never win with you." Ash pulled her closer into a hug and Dawn's anger subsided with everyone "Aww"ing at them. Pi walked over to the table to see Umbreon sitting between Garry and Barry.

"Umbreon I told you to go to bed now come on."

"_But the door was locked and Dawn said I could." _Not knowing what to say and just blurted out. He jumped over Garry and started to walk with Pi up the stairs.

"We're going to bed now." Dawn said for Ash.

"We are?"

"Yes." Dawn walked/dragged Ash upstairs.

Barry looked back at Dawn "Well that's going to be you Garry." He joked.

"Ha funny." Garry said sarcastically.

"What did happen between you and May?"

"Nothing." Barry tilted his head and grinned lightly.

"I'm going to bed." Garry stormed upstairs, past Joy who walked over to Barry

"Relationship problems?"

"How did you guess?"

"He was blushing." Barry laughed as he followed Garry to bed.

**Ash's Dream.**

_Ash stood in a place he once called home, the acts of the ones he loved had forced his actions. The roofless buildings seem to still have their previous occupants walking inside of them, like ghosts in castle runes. His vision blackened, a light could be seen in the distance, drawing him towards it. The plain light soon morphed into a room. Everyone in the room bared a recognisable face. Masked in cloth, two men stood facing each other, and another with his back to Ash, all armed. As he examined the room he saw himself, the barrel of the gun bouncing between the 3 targets with no clear sign of who to shoot. One of the masked men turned to face Ash like a Krueger in his dreams 'Can he see me?' he questioned._

_His vision stayed on his path, eyes burning into him with sparks of insanity, 'those cold , dead red eyes'... He took a step closer to see if recognized who they belong to. A gun shot could be heard booming inside of the room._

**Bedroom.**

Ash awoke panting and sweating, Dawn was hunched over him, practically in tears "Oh Ash." she said as she swung her arms around him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up go to the bathroom and you were just sweating and mumbling, I thought you was having a stroke or something." Her tone turned from a worried panic to reassurance "What was you dreaming about?"

Ash was reluctant to answer, knowing how she felt about him joining the Orin, he didn't want to worry her "I don't know, I'll have to talk to Coeden about it when I see him, don't worry I'll be fine."

"But what if there is a problem? We cant just wait for him to come to us."

"You're right, but that's the only option we have." Dawn sighed at the thought that she was not in control of things and turned back over to go to sleep.

Ash looked down at Pi and Umbreon who were both next to each other

_I didn't see my belt, where were they?_

While Ash was running through ideas about where his belt was, he failed to notice a dark oval appear on the floor and Zoroark come from it.

"Come with me." Ash jumped when he heard the voice out of nowhere "Arceus man don't do that." Ash slid out of bed, picked up Charizard's ball then walked outside with Zoroark. Just in case.

"I know you have questions about who you saw and why he could see you."

Ash seemed slightly angry "I'd like to know why the fuck he's shooting people and why I have a gun!"

Zoroark smirked as he paced across the cold snow "You really don't know anything about us do you?"

Ash just looked with the similar look of anger but this time, mixed with confusion "You will eventually face your demons, that is inevitable, the only thing you can change... Is who they are."

"Who did looked at me?" Zoroark didn't respond, just seemingly faded away in the gusts of snow. Ash stormed back into the centre, still needing answers.

**Next Morning.**

It was later than usual when Ash woke, this time he was greeted with a warm breeze instead of the harshness of the cold awakening of last night. He laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of blank staring Dawn woke up "Morning." She said through yawning. She looked up to the wall mounted clock "It's nearly 1:00, you're late."

"Well, I stayed in because..." Ash scratched the back of his head "I wanted to spend today with you." Dawn rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes in bliss.

**Down stairs.**

Barry and Garry were sitting on opposite sides of the elongated table, both looking impatient "Where is he?" Barry said.

"Well... There is _something _that could of happened."

"Oh get your head out of the gutters." He said, scraping the last bit of food off his plate "Your like Jimmy."

"Do you know why Jimmy and Ethan call Ash 'Uncle Ash'?"

Barry dabbed his mouth his the napkin while thinking about how he'd put the news "Their parents past away while ago and... that's just what they started calling him, maybe to try and have a fatherly type figure without replacing their farther?"

Ash and Dawn walked down stairs with arms around each other, smiling and doing couple things.

"You've took your time, Pi and everyone has been waiting outside for ages, I think they've gone."

"It's fine." He said, hoping that they didn't ask any more questions about there location.

"Anyways, we're going out so we wouldn't be training." Joy pulled out a basket from inside of the kitchen and handed it to Ash, a grin braking through "Have fun." Ash picked up the basket and waked into the cold outside.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a crystal clear frozen lake. The sun reflecting off of the ice particles which littered across the lake. In the centre of the lake was a ice sculpture of Ash and Dawn, every inch captured them perfectly, every curve and every detail. Ash had the biggest grin on his face, everything was done perfectly.

"You had this planed?" Dawn asked, Ash didn't respond but just kissed her and led her to a melted part of the grass, bone dry to touch. They start to unpack the food from inside the hand woven basket.

From across the lake, the group of Pokemon looked over at Ash and Dawn "Well that worked better than expected." Charizard said.

"Yeah, considering I wont be able to use my tail for a while." Pi said, sitting in the snow with steam rising from his tail, Umbreon still snickering. Pi scrunched up some snow into a ball and launched it at him.

'_Hey_!'

"Children! Stop messing around! They'll notice us." Charizard demanded.

"I'm not that younger than you!" Pi said.

'_Both of you stop bickering." _Umbreon said, they both looked back surprised. Pi walked over to Umbreon and scratched behind his ear "Come on, we might as well do bit of training." They all walked off into the forest and left Ash and Dawn to them self.

**7:00PM, Lake.**

Pi, Charizard and Umbreon all walked back over to their previous position, across the lake from Ash who laid back looking at the sky and Dawn laid on his chest.

Pi looked down at Umbreon, they both summoned their elemental ball and fired into the ice, the electricity and darkness ran there way through the solid lake and made its way to the sculpture.

Ash lifted his head to see the sculpture which now glowed with a yellow and black aura, the energy flowed like blood in their veins. Ash looked down towards Dawn who was staring in awe at the beautiful display of colour. She eventually looked back at Ash, her deep azure eyes drowned out any other light and was the only thing Ash noticed. He brought his head closer to hers and their lips met. Dawn ran her hand down his body until he stopped her.

"Dawn..." She looked at him with panic "I don't want you to do this just for me." Dawn looked confused.

"What I mean is... This will be are first and... I don't want you doing it for my benefit."

"Ash... I love you and I want to." Ash smiled and brought her close.

Umbreon tilted his head as he looked at Ash and Dawn move closer to each other '_Dad? What are they doing?'_

Pi put his hands of his eyes, blocking his vision "Arceus sake Ash, come on." Pi, with hands still over Umbreon's eyes, walked back to where the rest were.

**Training Area.**

Sitting in the centre of the training area, Tyranitar, Floatzel and Arcanine were taking a break. "How long have they been gone for?" Floatzel asked as he sat up stretching until he was knocked over by Umbreon who fell out of the tree above them.

"Well, you're here." Pi and Charizard walked back into the opening with Charizard grinning.

"They have!?" Arcanine asked.

"Arceus is that really everything everybody talks about? No one can keep their noses out of other peoples business." Pi said.

'_What is!?' _Umbreon asked, frustrated that he's being left out.

"You're too young, you'll understand when you're older." Floatzel said.

"What are they talking about?" Tyranitar asked.

"We'll tell you later, for now Umbreon, do you want to battle someone?" Charizard asked.

Umbreon looked towards Pi for permission "It's fine but who could he battle? I doubt he'd want to fight me and well, I'm bit edgy with you Charizard."

Charizard had a look of offence but understood why he's worried. "So it ether Tyranitar, Floatzel or Arcanine."

Umbreon looked at each of his potential opponents one by one.

_I don't want to fight Tyranitar and Arcanine looks kind of scary, um._

'_I know, Floatzel.' _He galloped over to the north side of the arena, waiting for his opponent. As Floatzel was making him way to his side of the area, Pi grabbed his arm and pulled his down "If he makes a mistake, act upon it but let me tell him what he did wrong before you do anything else." Floatzel nodded as the group moved off of the snow-less arena. The arena was less grass but now harden mud, torn from previous battles.

Umbreon stood staring at Floatzel, waiting for his move. Floatzel looked back with a similar look of anticipation until he quickly fired out a torrent of water at Umbreon which carried him and slammed his against a tree.

"If you're going to stare him down you ether need to be preparing an attack or preparing a way to reverse his attack." Umbreon got back up and started to stare him down again. Floatzel released the same torrent of water but Umbreon made a barrier of psychic energy "You're doing good, now try and send it back to him."

Umbreon was thinking of how he could change the flow of water although, something seemed to drag his legs from underneath him causing his to fall, his barrier to break and flying against the tree again.

"Ok that was bit unfair as not many people can do that, he manipulated the water on your fur to push you over, but you still need to think fast as they will be able to predict how your going to counter them and change their plan. If worst come to worst, get out of the way and come up with a new way of attacking."

Umbreon scrapped the waiting game and summoned a Shadow ball as he was on the ground which caught Floatzel by surprise sending him into the air and crashing to the cold, hard mud.

"Good, always try and catch them off guard."

Floatzel didn't get back onto his feet, but started to crawl on all fours, picking up speed as he surrounded himself in water, Umbreon just stood there, waiting for the right opportunity. When Floatzel was only a few feet away, Umbreon created a thick dome of black aura which solidified into a reflective crystal. Floatzel crashed directly into the black matter, stopping instantly and knocking him unconscious.

The rest of the group ran back over "You ok Float?" Charizard asked before his eyes widen at the sudden danger that Umbreon is in.

"GET HIM OUT!" Charizard screamed.

"What's amatter?" Pi asked.

"Just break this shit open." Everyone started going in on the dome, everything they tried came out fruitless until Zoroark ran over with a focus blast primed and blasted it at the dome which smashed a small hole.

Umbreon was dragged out of the black sphere by Zoroark who immediately started to check his eyes.

"Is he ok?" Pi asked, frightened in the confusion.

He sighed with relief "Yes, but only just." Zoroark laid him next to Pi "We need to destroy the aura crystal" He then leaded into the small hole in the dome.

_I'll be taking that._

"What's an aura crystal?" Pi asked while holding Umbreon's weak head.

"It's the life essence of the Pokemon of who made it, if you hold their aura crystal you can control the Pokemon against their will." Charizard said "I think Coeden has mine."

Zoroark opened 2 dark voids one by his feet and one above the crystal then formed an aura blast in this hands, when the ball of aura dropped into the void, a pillar of orange and red rained down from the second void. When the pillar disappeared, a circler hole going around 10 feet into the ground was where the dome once sat.

Zoroark approached Umbreon "Hey little man." Umbreon just looked up to him.

'_Do you remember how you did that?'_

'_No'_

'_Good, don't ever try it again, your lucky both you can Floatzel are still alive'_

'_Can we take a break?' _Umbreon asked the rest on the group.

"Sure, you did good." Umbreon got off of Pi and sat with his back legs open and his front paws between them.

Ash came walking through the trees with a sleeping Dawn in his arms, Pi approached him, shaking his head. "Check your trousers."

"What's happening?" Arcanine asked as Pi wiped something off of his hand which was previously on Ash's leg back on Ash's leg, causing him to squirm.

Pi walked back over to "Umbreon, go with Ash and Dawn." Pi looked up to the sky to see where the moon is. "It's about 11-ish, about your bed time."

'_Since when did I have a bed time?' _Umbreon asked, wining slightly. Pi still kept the same look.

'_Ok, night Dad._' Umbreon started to walk with Ash towards the Poke-centre. Pi returned back to the group.

"So what happened with Dawn and Ash?" Tyranitar asked.

"Can you really not guess?" Floatzel asked.

"They fucked, to put it bluntly." Pi said, he lets his language become more 'colourful' when Umbreon's not there.

Tyranitar looked embarrassed "Do you not find it awkward to talk about Ash's... Personal life?"

"Not really, both me and Charizard have seen Ash covered in blood and all sort and multiple other things that we shouldn't." Charizard chuckled slightly at the thought of how much they've seen.

"We should head back as well, doubt Ash is going to come back." They all set off, although Charizard still grabbed Pi's tail and pulled him back to him.

"Seeing Ash reminded me of something, you remember?"

"And you have a go at me if I bring that up." Pi said, slightly smiling but still annoyed.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Just shut up and start walking."

They both started walking away from the training area, the night had made it nearly impossible to see but Charizard expression was clear.

"Why does this suddenly bother you so much? It's been like 11 years calm down."

"I know I just..." Charizard was lost in thought

"Oh don't say your remembering what happened?"

Charizard looked way, he didn't like what happened, but he can't say it didn't.

"We were kids and shit happened. Just what ever you do, don't let Charla and any of the guys know."

"Why the heck would I tell them?"

"I was just reminding you, anyways can we drop this? I'm getting unconformable now." They quickly changed the subject as the Houndoom's howl at the moon.

**Pallet Town.**

Everything was still. The only slight movement was the leaves in the wind. The silence was broken by the engine of an ambulance which drove over the gravel path towards the ranch, Coeden climbed out from the back of the ambulance carrying Heddwch in his arms soon followed by Cynthia and Luca carrying Ryusui.

"We should go see Oak before we go home." Coeden nodded and they all went inside the ranch as the ambulance drove away.

Coeden, Cynthia and Luca entered the ranch and was met with Oak, Nate, Ethan, Jimmy, Brock and his team who were all in the lab.

A look of relief sprung onto Nate's face when he saw his brother and Heddwch.

"Oh thank Arceus he's fine."

Coeden smiled "Yeah he was semi awake at the hospital but he fell asleep after we told him."

"Told him what?" Oak asked.

"Well, sigh... Heddwch did die but, Entei sacrificed himself to save him..." An expected look of sadness plagued the room as they all went silent. "Well we just stop by to say that he's fine, we'll be heading back to mum's so he can rest."

"Before you do." A voice said from the stairs "Can you tell me why Garry was worried for his life?" The voice now had a body to go with, it was Delia.

"Not now mum it been a long few days." Coeden stormed out of the ranch before she could ask any more questions.

**At The House.**

Upon arriving, Coeden laid Heddwch on the couch as well as Ryu and wrapped a quilt around them, Nate and Delia walked up to see him.

"Can you please tell me, I know something happened when you left, what?"

"We're not talking about it."

"Well at least tell me where you was living for the past 20 odd years."

Coeden sighed "Well when we left, I found Nate in the ship. Then it was taken over..."

**Flashback.**

_Coeden and Nate sat inside a food create, swaying left and right with the rocking of the boat. Sounds of splashing waves was blocked by Nate who was bawling his eyes out._

"_Why does she do this?"_

"_Shhh it's fine, we're safe now."_

_Nate breathed in, the way you would after crying "Will, sniff, will we be going home?"_

"_We don't have a home any more." This set off Nate's crying again, water rushing out of his eyes and dripping into the sea._

_After a few hours of shaky sleep a loud bang could be heard from starboard side. Coeden poked his head out of their box to see the grey and blue soldiers herd the seamen into the centre of the ship._

_From the hole in the hull of the boat appeared Ghetsis in his strange robe which covered most of his body and hair which hid one of his eyes. He casually strolled over to the captain of the ship who was being held down by 3 grunts._

"_Where is the shipment?" He said as he pressed his cane into the captains neck._

"_We have nothing!" He pleaded "Only food!"_

_He removed his cane "Oh why don't I believe you? Search the ship!" The second those words was spoken, the grunts started busting open boxes. The 3 grunts dragged the captain into the control room for further interrogation._

_Sticking his head back in, Coeden looked at Nate "We have to go." They both started to creep out of the box and headed for the life boats._

"_There they are." Nate said, under his breath in fear, Coeden looked back with a smile and headed over to the boat. They quickly hid behind a wall when one of the grunts came out of the control room, blood on his fists. He lighted a cigarette and took a deep drag. As he was pacing down the side of the boat, he pulled out a knife and started to cut the rope that held the life boats the to ship. _

_Coeden looked back to Nate "Look away." He picked up a brick and ran towards the grunt, swinging the brick at his temple, sending him to the ground._

_He stood over his motionless body._

_Is he dead? Sigh, better make sure._

_He repeatability hit his head with the brick until the bone from his skull pierced his brain, sending blood squirting over Coeden, the blood mixed with the rain that fell from the stormy clouds ran down his shirt._

"_Come on Nate!" He rushed over to Coeden then asked "But we don't have a boat." Coeden looked over the edge to see one of the boats was running by the ship "We'll have to jump." He picked up Nate bridal style and jumped the 20 foot drop to the boat._

**Flashback End.**

"We drifted astray for about a month, I think anyways."

"How did you eat?" Delia asked.

"We had bare supplies in the boat but that ran out and... I made Nate eat Magikarp and other raw Pokemon." Delia looked at him in shock.

"He needed to eat, I didn't kill someone just for him to starve to death." Regret started to fill Delia's body, more so now then ever before as she knows what pain she has put her children through, but there is more pain hidden away, in the graves of the ones they loved and hated.

**And Finished, well this is the longest chapter I've written so I hope it was worth it, and yes I know I was going to stay away from things like lemons, but I don't think that really counts. Not allot of obvious plot development but there was something very, very important. The next chapter might take alittle bit longer than usual because of updates and things, at the start of the next chapter I'll put anything that I have changed through updating.**

**Until Next Time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And were back again, after so long. In hindsight I probably shouldn't of said that I would write and do revision for my final exams as I had no idea of how much time it took up. Now I'm not going to stop writing, I really do like doing it but it's just that school has drained my soul, most days I can't be arsed to do anything aside from school, so fanfiction kind of stepped down in my priorities, but I know for sure that for the months I have off between secondary to 6****th**** form (If I get in *touch wood*) I'll will be writing. Now when it comes to the chapter, please don't expect the best from it, I've been out of practise for a long time so I'm a bit rusty..**

**So, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Reunited.**

Ash was walking through the gloomy forest carrying a sleeping dawn. Ever since they had left the group, Umbreon had been staring at him, his eyes drilling in the awkwardness until Ash couldn't take it.

"What's up Umbreon?" Ash said slightly frustrated.

"_Why won't anyone tell me what happened?"_

Ash went red and wanted to scratch his head but couldn't due to Dawn.

"Um... Well." He was praying for something to happen to try and change the subject.

"_Tell me!" _Umbreon wined.

"You'll find out when your older."

"_You know I could just read you mind and find out" _Umbreon said, devilishly.

"Well if you do I'd tell Pi."

"_No no no don't tell dad! I'll stop." _He dropped his head and kept his eyesight straight as Ash laughed to himself at how much Pi can influence his actions. The sounds of foot steps and Pokemon could be heard from behind them, Umbreon was the first to notice this and turned around in battle formation.

"Calm down little man, just us." Tyranitar said as they appeared from the misty darkness. Ash looked at everyone one by one when he noticed that two were missing.

"You know where Pi and Charizard are?" The response that Ash got was a mix of shrugged shoulders and head shaking.

**Further Back In The Forest.**

"You know you started it." Pi said.

"Uh no you was the one who..."

"I can't even believe were talking about this."

"About what?" A voice came for the shadows.

"Oh fuck." Charizard said under his breath "How much did you hear?"

Zoroark appeared from behind the trees, much to Pi's annoyance.

_If word gets 'round what happened I'm gonna rip Charizard's head off_

"Not as much as I hoped." This gave them both a confused look "Anyways I didn't come to spy on you lot."

"What you here for." Pi suddenly turned on the offence.

"I wanted to bring you back to Pallet." A certain feel of anxiety started to seep from Charizard's bones, fearing the worst for Heddwch. A dark void open up from underneath them, sucking them all into it.

Inside the void was complete darkness with waves of dark azure floating like the aurora borealis. From inside the darkness appeared Darkrai, angered at the new Pokemon in his domain.

"_**Zoroark! What have I told you about bringing Pokemon into here!?"**_

"It's fine don't worry." He said, laxly.

"_**You know Arceus gets pissed when Non children are brought into our domain."**_

"Geez don't get your... Black... Tail... thing in a twist were going." Zoroark opened another portal which showed the blurry buildings of a familiar place. Home.

**Lab Porch.**

On the porch; Luca, Gengar, Alakazam, Raichu, Altaria, Leon, Veigus and Tracey were all sitting around while Yin and Yang were running in the fields. Just by the front of the porch, the dark void opened once again and Zoroark, Charizard and Pi all jumped out.

"Hey fuck face." Gengar said.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Charizard asked.

"Hey fuck faces, happy?" Zoroark laughed as he pulled up a chair that was next to Raichu who was staring at Gengar.

"Oh come on he's practically an adult now, you can't get mad at me for saying fuck." Gengar was launched off of his chair by Altaria's dragon beam.

"But I can." Altaria turned to the two Pokemon who stood slightly awkwardly "I'm not too sure where Coeden is at, I presume that's why your here."

"I think he's at the house, I'll come with. I want to check up on Ryusui." Leon said, stretching from his seat and walking towards them. Veigus also got up and followed Leon.

Pi looked over to in slight confusion as Leon put his arm around Veigus.

"So are you two...?"

"Yes, I heard some things about you two." Leon punched his in the arm and whispered "Shhh your not supposed to talk about that." Pi looked up at Charizard in disgust and rage.

"Look I didn't..." Charizard was stopped as Pi turned his tail into sharp, cold iron and slashed the side of his neck, causing a deep and wide gash.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU SAID... WHY!?" Pi said, being held back by Leon.

"Calm down I shouldn't of said anything!" Veigus said.

"Yeah it was my fault." Leon finished.

"How!?"

"That's not Important, come on just bring him to Coeden he'll sort this shit out."

**The House.**

Coeden looked over on Heddwch and Ryu as they both slept on the couch in the front room. They both had been allot weaker than he'd hoped, but being so close to death will do that to you. His attention was drawn away from the two as the door flung open with Charizard being supported by Leon and Veigus and rapidly bleeding from the open wound on his neck.

"What are you doing where?" Coeden ran for a jacket that was on the arm of the couch that his son was on, but before he got the jacket, Pi saw thick horizontal scars that littered is arms. Noticing Charizard's neck, he said.

"Oh for Arceus sakes it's one thing after another."

"Life would be boring any other way." Leon said as they laid Charizard on the table, knocking over plates and glasses. Blood was seeping through Charizard's fingers, staining his orange fur.

"How did this happen?"

A look of guilt swarmed over Veigus' face as he said "I said something about that happened between Charizard and Pi, he got angry at Charizard for talking about it and then... This happened."

"Really you did this over him talking about what happen 'bout 10 years ago?"

"YOU KNOW!?" Pi shouted, more annoyed at the size of people who know.

Not finishing his conversation with Pi, Coeden turned to Leon saying "Get me a bucket, some bleach, burn heal and lemon." Leon ran of into another room to get the supplies needed.

"What you going to do with the bleach?"

"If you mix it with burn heal, it helps heal the wound." Coeden explained, moving Charizard's hand away from the gash and placed a folded up cotton table cloth telling him "Keep pressure on it." Leon ran back into the room carrying the bucket with everything inside. Grabbing the bottle of bleach and burn heal, Coeden started to mix the two together.

**I have to put this here and say do not put bleach in any cut or wound, I know it sounds stupid but I thought I needed to put that here because, people be cray cray.**

Although he'd calm down, Pi still had a look of anger on his face that wasn't going away any time soon "So how did you find out?" Pi demanded.

"Well Veigus found his way into my liquor cabinet and pulled out a few bottles, Charizard just so happened to be there and well, he gets talkative when he's drunk."

Pi moved away from Charizard and, with his new founded information, made his way over to Veigus.

"So it was you who got it out of him." He said, trying to build angst in Veigus.

"Why do you even care? The only people who know are me, Leon and Coeden and it's not as if we don't a hat in the ring." Coeden immediately stopped with the bucket and walked over to Veigus "Don't bring Dio into this."

"In fact most people here have done the exact same things, Charizard with the valley and you and Ryu with.." The blade of a knife laid pressed against his throat, the girth was around half of his neck. Coeden's eyes were now dark red but had a cold, dead feel to them. The blade pressed further into his skin causing it to slightly puncture.

Sitting up from his slumber, Heddwch looked over to his father.

"Dad, what are doing?" Coeden cracked his neck left and right, causing his eyes to back to its original blue colour. Ryusui was also awake and jumped over to Charizard, shaking his head.

"I've seen worse." He picked up the bucket of bleach, burn heal and lemon then took the cover that he was holding, dipped it into the bucket the dabbed it onto the wound. When the cloth made contact with Charizard, he instantly screamed and he threw one of the chairs into the kitchen which exploded into small pieces, Ryusui pulled on Charizard's tail, bringing him back to the table which surprised Charizard with his strength.

"Now are you going to do that every time?" Ryusui said sassily. Now sitting down on the table, Charizard braced himself for the sting of the mixture.

"Hold it." Ryusui said as he ran over into Coeden's room and pulled out an orange box, opened it and pulled out a thick needle and thread.

While this was going on, Coeden turned away from Heddwch and walked back over to Veigus.

"If you wasn't family..." Coeden was too agitated to finish what he was saying and turned to Pi "What do you know about... What he said about me?"

"I only know about what I'm part of." Pi had a slight idea of what might of happened as Veigus said it was something similar to what happened at the valley.

"I know what your thinking and I'd advise you to stop." Pi's anger had now faded and was replaced with a look of shock.

_How can he know what I'm thinking?_

"All done." Ryusui said stepping away from Charizard, admiring his work.

"Probably one of the neatest jobs I've done." He looked down at his arms to see about half of his forearm was covered in blood.

"Sorry." Charizard said, feeling weird about a child having his blood on his hands.

"Don't sweat it." Ryusui dipped his hands into the bucket from atop a chair. Loosing his balance, he fell into the bucket.

Laughing, Leon walked over and pick Ryusui up by the back of the neck and started shaking him to try and get most of the mixture off of his fur.

After being placed on his feet, his fur had puffed up, causing the whole room to laugh.

_Well he said to get over it so, I suppose this is my chance._

Everyone in the group turned to each other and started to talk. Ryusui started to move his hands towards his head, shaking violently.

_Come on just do it!_

His hands got closer and closer to his head until he was close enough to untie the bandanna around his eyes. As he was loosening his binds, his whole body began to shake and Leon noticed what he was trying to do. With bandanna undone, Ryusui started to lift it way from his eyes, reviling his scared self.

_He's done it..._

Although he'd managed to take it off, his conference quickly ran it's course and he turned around, squeezed out the excess liquid and tied it around his eye.

_I'm sorry Rio... I can't live with out my mask._

Heddwch looked down from the arm of the couch to see Ryusui's ashamed face, he then picked him up from underneath his arms, fell backwards and placed him of his chest.

"What's amater?" Heddwch said with his classic childish smile, this did make Ryusui smile but it also reminded him of how much he has hidden his past. How much his father has hidden his.

Over with the adults, the subject changed to Garry.

"So... How's you feelings with Garry?" Pi said, treading lightly.

Coeden sighed "I think I'm good now, I'll just need to talk with Zapdos and all be good."

"How do you know you can talk to him?"

"Most children of Arceus can have cross species communication, but if not, I can hear what Pokemon are saying anyways."

"So I'm guessing that your heading over to Mt Silver?" Charizard asked, more brave then Pi.

"Yeah, we was going to head off tomorrow but." Coeden looked back to see Heddwch and Ryusui playing on the couch "Since he's seems a lot better we might head off to day." Coeden climbed into his attic bed room and pulled out 3 bags for himself, Cynthia and Heddwch "You all ready to go?"

Charizard got back onto his feet and followed Coeden and the others out the door and headed to the ranch.

**Ranch.**

Tracery and the Pokemon still sat around in the same way they was when Charizard and Pi arrived. Tracery had gotten used to talking with the Pokemon, although Oak still tries to do test to see how it works. The double doors of the ranch swung open as Coeden walked into the main room to see Oak on his computer with Mari looking over his shoulder.

"So if you click there it will run the program." He moved the mouse onto the "start" button which sent text flying up the screen which eventually turned into the normal pc box screen.

"And there you go, you've made your own private storage box which is outside the normal box servers, so no one can look inside of it unless you let them."

"Oh that's... Amazing, but Ash won't be able to get onto it."

"Don't worry we're going to see him now."

Lifting a brow, Coeden asked "How did you know that? We only just decided that?"

Mari lifted up an electronic device with a speaker above a screen. "I said no hacking Mari!"

"Oh calm down, the law is completely oblivious to this."

"Well I don't care, no more." Turning to Oak, he said "Do you know where Mum is? Where planning on heading off soon."

"She's headed out to Viridian to see the damages and to do a bit of shopping so I doubt she be back any time soon." Shrugging his shoulders, Coeden and Mari walked back out of the ranch and said.

"Time to go guys."

"Why can you never stick to what you say?" Raichu asked.

"Yeah you said we'd be going tomorrow?" Luca continued

"Are plans mainly revolved around yours and my son's health, they seem fine so were going."

"Can I stay here? It's not really my thing to 'move' ." Mari said, bending her fingers in air quotes.

"Or do you want to say with Oak?" Veigus asked, wrapping his arms around Leon.

"She wouldn't do that, stepping on Delia's game." Leon finished.

"What in Arceus' name are you talking about? That's my mother!?"

"Just pointing out the obvious."

"Little son of a bitch." Coeden said, receiving glares from Cynthia for swearing infront of the kids.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Luca forced himself to defend her.

Leon felt similar to Ash when people talk about missing parents, although his case was due to something different.

"Fine stay and flirt with Oak." Her hand smacked the side of Coeden's face but he continued like nothing happened. "And we'll had off to Mt Silver, Zoroark how many people can go through the dark void?"

"Well, technicality only Darkrai should use it for transportation but..."

"Of course the dark type would take _way_ too long to get to the point." Alakazam said.

Everyone turned to Alakazam with the same expression "Did you really have to say that?"

Sighing, Zoroark said "All of us should be able to get through." He open the dark void once again, the black emptiness seemed to never end and whenever you look into it, you feel it sucking you in. Heddwch walked over the his father and grabbed his hand, he'd always been scared of the dark void as he couldn't develop the resistance against Darkrai's lunar abilities, so nightmares were the norm.

"You've stopped having nightmares now, you'll be fine." Coeden reassured him.

Taking a deep breath in, Heddwch, still nervous, walked towards the nothingness and walked in. Entering the dark void is like stepping off a cliff then being suspended in motion, no solid floor to walk on but still able to walk.

"_**You've got to be joking?"**_ Darkrai asked, not amused with Zoroark ignoring his plea.

"It'll be fine Darkrai." Coeden said, beating Zoroark with his predicted response.

"_**Well it's not that reassuring coming from you, using legendaries to go places you shouldn't is your call to glory in the legendary world." **_Coeden's eye's went slim and flashed red for a split second then returning back to normal.

"Dad, what is he talking about?" Heddwch panicked, since he didn't know what they were talking about.

"It's nothing to concern yourself, or anyone with, come on Zoro, open the void."

"Shit you've not called me that since we were kids." He opened the portal to reveal the normal world, Heddwch practically dived through, anything to get out of the blackness.

Looking down, Ash saw his nephew face down on the ground "Hi uncle Ash." He said, face still in the ground.

A hand came into Ash's vision followed by the words "Get up you Muppet." Coeden started wiping Heddwch's face, trying to get the specks of dirt off of his face.

"Dad stop!" Heddwch said, face red.

"You need to get the dirt off of you face and it's only Ash." Once he was finished with Heddwch, Coeden looked up at Ash, then to Garry. Just the look of his face reminds him of how Entei sacrificed himself due to his Pokemon's mistakes.

Stares of anger were drilled into Garry, bring back his anxiety over the situation which amplified when Coeden said "Garry... Come outside... And bring Zapdos."

He walked outside, followed widely by Garry, shaking as he grabbed his Pokeball.

"Release him." Coeden demanded as he tried to hold back his fiery rage, but it still seeped through. Garry eventually forced himself to bring him out and from the second the Pokemon was out, fear struck deep into his soul.

With him dragging heavy feet across the dirt, Coeden made his way towards him.

"Your the reason Entei's dead."

"_**Please I'm sorry, I wasn't taught anything about the links between humans and us, I didn't know that he'd get." **_A hand rose up to stop his fear filled ramble.

"You were never taught?" Zapdos shook his head.

At this time Ash had poked his head out of the double doors and said "So... What's happening?"

Garry had a marble like face with the same confused look "He's talking to him, but I can't see him responding in any way, I don't know what the fucks going on."

Coeden chuckled slightly under his breath "Kids today, not even the old stories? Like the old one or the three brothers?"

"_**Well yeah we've been told about the Three brothers but, I thought it was just something that the older ones said to keep us out of trouble."**_

"It is." Coeden lied "Sigh, well it kills me to say this but, things can go back to normal, doubt Arceus is going to do anything."

Zapdos exhaled quickly, feeling like he'd just dodged a bullet until he grabbed him in by the neck fur and yanked him close "But if anything like this happens again... Well lets just say it wont be a happy ending."

Coeden broke away, still filled with rage, he turned back towards the Poke centre to see Ash sitting at the table, he'd ran back in when it had all ended. Around two tables sat both groups, with each table having a mix of Coeden's side and Ash's. Once Coeden sat down there was an awkward silence that filled the air around his table, the angst was cut when Heddwch walked from the other table and sat on his lap.

"How you feeling Heddwch?" Ash asked, slightly hesitate.

He looked down the the smoke filled orb that hung around his neck, the vapour like substance had stopped moving completely at this point, the sight of the orb had caused his eyes to water slightly as he tried to hold it back and just blurting out "Fine."

Coeden glared towards Garry once again but rapidly shook his head then looked up when Joy walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Fancy seeing you here? Thought you took down the training dojo?"

"You had a training dojo here and you didn't tell me?" Ash asked, a little annoyed that he'd wasn't using his time efficiently.

"Well we took it down because no one was wasn't using it, sorry."

"Well it wasn't like training was your main aim yesterday." Garry mumbled, the chance for a joke overwhelmed the tenseness between him and Coeden, who still laughed. After shaking her head, Joy's face dropped and turned to a look of annoyance when she heard a noise coming from the ceiling.

"Raichu I swear to Arceus if you've..." When she turned around a ceiling tile had been moved and the wood the covered a hatch like door had been ripped off.

"How did you even get in there so quick!?"

"What even is it?" Ash asked only seeing a black hole in the roof.

"Well Raichu and some of the other Pokemon didn't like the rooms of most centres, so they'd build their own."

"Yeah and it gets annoying, as a rule we can't have holes in the roof so I have to climb up there every time they come."

Ash raised a brow to what she said "How many times have you been here?"

"Not too many but allot of the Pokemon come here and sometimes they want to stay here instead of the normal training dojo."

"Allot!? How many do you have?"

"Well... Don't tell Oak but... Every one."

Ash drew a blank stare "You mean you've completed the Poke dex?"

"... Yeah."

Shaking his head, Ash turned his head to Dawn who he had his arm around "We'll probably be doing more training, to cover from yesterday." Charizard and Pi both looked towards each other smiling "Don't see why you two are smiling." Both of there faces dropped.

_How does he know?_

"Well I mean Charizard you have... _Three kids?" _He asked, not remembering how many he had. Rolling his eyes, Charizard nodded, not reacting the same as Pi did.

"Well since you're here." Ash turned towards Coeden "Do you want to help us with training?"

"Why not? Cynthia is proof of his training." Coeden through a tray at Gengar, which just fazed right through him, gaining a stare from joy.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Standing up, Coeden started to walk towards the door "Nothing lets go!" When everyone started to get up to train, Ash lent over to Pi and whispered.

"You shouldn't react like that if you don't want anyone to notice." Pi instantly started to produce electricity, shocking Ash.

"It was only a joke." Coeden was tapping his foot at the double doors "We'll talk later, if you want." Standing up from Pi, Ash walked out the door, soon followed by his team.

**At The Training Area.**

Leading the group into the main area, Ash turned to face Coeden and the rest of the group "Well this is where we've been training."

Coeden tilted his head then brought it back to normal "Not to bad, grounds torn." He twisted his head towards Ash's Pokemon "I'm guessing that it was due to you, well lets get started, who's first?" Floatzel walked forwards, slightly intimated by Coeden.

"Well then, lets see what you can do, the rest of you train with Ash and the other Pokemon." When the other Pokemon all walked towards the opposite end of the indented training area, Floatzel faced the opposite direction to Coeden and awaited his command.

"Show me your strongest move, don't hold back." Tracing through his memories of what he could potentiality do, he opened his jaw wide almost to the point of dislocation then released gallons of water which sliced though the trees until it met the cliff face.

"Not bad." Coeden admired, but he wasn't finished, the soaked rock face started to corrode, breaking off chunks when soon disintegrated under pressure.

"Huh, I wouldn't of thought of braking away the rock and using it, now... Show me scald." As Coeden was pacing left and right, boiling water rapidly escaped from his mouth but at a slower pace and smaller size then the hydro pump, the scalding hot water left a burn on the trees.

"Good now you know toxic?"

Floatzel nodded. "Well prepare a toxic attack then fire out a scald." He nodded once again, forming a purple sludge in his mouth, barely being able to keep it down he quickly shot out a water gun instead of the expected scald, he lowered his brow in anger and embarrassment.

"I wasn't expecting you to do it first time, it takes a while to find out ways to combo moves together, we only found out pillar moves recently."

"What's that?" Ash asked from across the training area.

"Well why don't I show you." Zoroark said walking out to the middle of the area and summoning a Dark void then firing a ball of fire then closed the portal. Time past and nothing else happened, when suddenly another void opened up and everything underneath was engulfed in flames, the thick pillar barrelled down towards the ground as speeds that seemed impossible to come from anything in this universe.

"Well... That's... Wow" Ash said, jaw dropped. "I've never asked but, how is it possible for a normal Pokemon to be able to summon a Dark Void? I thought that only Darkrai could do that?"

Zoroark felt nervous talking about, mostly due to how Coeden was affected by it "Well, it's because of this." Moving his hair to the side, he revealed a cycler scar on the back of his neck "I was kidnapped by Plasma and was a test in their DNA splicing scheme, there original idea was to give my shape shifting ability to Darkrai but it just ended up giving me his DNA which gave me his moves."

Tyranitar managed to pick up on the hidden pain that Zoroark had, but it was more apparent on Coeden and Luca's, this look was one that he'd had embedded within himself.

"Well there's no point wasting time, better get back to training."

Coeden turned back to Floatzel "You keep on practising that and." He turned back to the group Pokemon training with Ash "Who's going to train next?"

"Hey, where's Umbreon?"

"He's coming with me to do some one to one training." Pi had a look of concern, not fully liking the idea of Umbreon training without his supervision. "Don't worry we'll be find, doubt he could hurt me that badly."

**Further Into the Forest.**

"Come on, try harder." Zoroark said, in a meditation position on top of a tree stump, surrounded by a aura, forcefield like dome while Umbreon was concentrating his energy trying to break through. Even with Zoroark's strength, Umbreon was still making his way through the barrier, but he couldn't his barrage of aura any longer and he dropped down, turning his previous solid beam of energy into mist.

"You did well." Zoroark said as Umbreon sat in his normal position, front paws between his back and head tilted. "Come over here." Umbreon waddled over and sat back down.

"You're much more special than you think." He tilted his head from the left to the right, this time in confusion, Zoroark continued "And although I don't want to scare you, you need to know this. People will come after you, but you have to remember that if you ever get lost... Remember the one who gave a voice and have loved you... And you'll come back."

Although this only confused rather then scare or inform the young one, he still locked these words inside of his memory.

"UMBREON!? COME ON WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Ash screamed, manically.

Without a second thought, Umbreon sprang towards the general direction of the voice. Once Umbreon was out of mind reading range, Zoroark pulled out the aura crystal from his long hair.

"Such a small object with so much power... Sigh... I wish there was an easier way." Temptation was brewing inside his mind, which he rapidly subdued in disgust of his weak mind and swiftly hid the crystal once again and followed Umbreon's example and when to find Ash, jumping into a Dark Void and disappearing.

**Somewhere...**

_Soon... Soon I will retrieve my rightful place in that disgraceful world... And be born again... As the old one could not._

**And finished, it's getting around the time where the good stuff starts to unfold but... I'm not very good at finding out how to tell the story, not say everything in one chapter and still keep it around 5k per chapter, but I'm sure that I'll be able to do it and I'll be able to get to the interesting parts, it's been along time since I've said this but.**

**Until Next Time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now this is the time in the story where big plot developments become apparent and will set in motion the rest of the story, this is also when I might mess things up by staying everything in 2 chapters. Hopefully it goes well and. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 12: The Act That Started It All.**

Through the darkness of the foreboding forest, Umbreon leaped from boulder to boulder and in between trees until he emerged through the trees to be greeted by Ash's and Pi's concerned looks.

"_What's going on?" _Umbreon asked.

Pi didn't respond but ran over and hugged him.

"_Don't worry, I was with Zoroark Dad." _Pi got back up and patted him self down, his act was swiftly over looked when Ash yelled out.

"Are we all here?" The group looked around to check if anyone was absent "Right we need to head back to the Centre, let's go!" With that said, everyone sprinted back home to figure out what had caused the commotion.

**Shortly Before, Just Outside Saffron City.**

Roaring engines and the rattling of chains could be hear as two long, black vans sped their way through the roads that led Saffron city, the looks and speed of the vans caught the eyes of many on lookers and, although some showed concern, most didn't think anything of it as roads were only built in certain places and people haven't gotten used to it yet.

Inside the vans sat multiple figures all bearing the same couture and look of confusion.

"I still don't know about this man... This isn't why I got into this shit." Said one of the younger grunts.

"We've been told what to do and we're going to act out his commands to the word!" Yelled the commanding officer. Looking down at the firearm that was forced upon him before he got into the van, a pistol that was so simplistic, but managed to bewilder him.

"Look kid, you're new to this, I can see why your scared and this goes to the lot of you." He pulled out his own automatic weapon "Although these machines are capable of killing, only shoot on my command or when it's your last resort." He deemed a new, doubting smile "This event won't go unheard, but we don't want any unnecessary deaths... On either side."

A few knocks and screeches later, the vans came to a stand still and the sounds of guns being fired into the air filled the young ones ear drums.

"Please forgive me... I shouldn't of let it go this far." He whispered as he ran out of the van and into the soon to be changed world.

**Mt. Silver's Poke-Centre.**

With a cold breeze that followed them in, they ran through the double doors, almost colliding into them as they franticly tried to find out what made them come back so early.

Nate was pacing back and forth, a clear sign that something was wrong, a sign that Coeden picked up on.

"What's it this time?" Nate didn't respond, only pointing to the t.v that hung above the table.

"_The scene is still unfolding as we are reporting, as far as we know the gang known as Team Plasma has led a fully armed attack on Sylph Co. One of the largest Poke-Ball manufactures in the world, we have no conformation on the intent of this attack but we can only assume that it is to try and steal large amounts of money and Poke-Ba..." _

The reporter who "interviewed" Ash after his most recent battle attempt was interrupted by a plethora of grunts who burst through the main doors of Sylph Co., carrying large sacks filled to the brim. A young white haired man looked straight at the camera, lifted up his pistol and fired cutting the freed.

"No... No, no no no NO NO NO NO!" Coeden screamed as he pushed himself away from the t.v.

"What's amater?" Ash asked, by this point he's grown a custom to bad things happening.

"That was fucking Zero... Why the FUCK is he with Plasma!?" He yelled.

Nate, slowly coming to the realization of the severity of the situation, told Leon "Take the kids and Cynthia upstairs, they don't need to hear this."

Leon started to gather up the young ones "Where are we going uncle Leon?" Heddwch asked in his normal innocent tone but with a hint of confusion "Just don't panic grab hold of Ryu and follow Cynthia upstairs." Heddwch did so following his mother and the rest of the Pokemon. Leon walked over to Luca.

"Dad, I know what's happened in the past and... You need to be the voice of reason." Luca nodded, knowing how this situation could go down. He has to be the opposing voice to stop the past from resurrecting.

Coeden had his hands on his head, squeezing himself, begging for this to just be a nightmare and not the beginning of the end.

"Hold on this doesn't make sense, Zero died years ago? We saw it with are own eyes?"

"Well how the fuck do explain the hair? The Eye scar? The way he fire that gun."

Nate shook his head, not being able to think of other ways he could lie to himself about Zero being alive.

"So...Who is he and what's going to happen?" Ash asked, still confused.

This is what really made Coeden choke up "He family and... Well since it was a live feed there is no way we can get rid of it, we just have to pray that they didn't see it."

"Coeden stop fucking with us! What's going to happen if who ever sees this!?" Charizard snapped, remembering what happened at the valley.

"If any of the old gangs see Zero, a member of the Orin, partaking in gang activities... They'll think that The Orin is here trying to... They'll come over here... And Kanto will become Tyuro." Coeden started to look down, clenching his fists which quickly unravelled as Luca swung a right hook to his right jaw.

"Don't you dare do this... DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE."

"What!?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT YOU KNOW FUCKING EXACTLY WHAT!" Luca also started to choke up but still kept the angry under tone.

"I know it's hard... Rio and Zak have died because of them... But just think about Dio, twitch, Charla, fucking countless Llosgi's and Ketchum's have be mentally scared and died because of this shit." Tears were forming in his eyes "We've both lost son's to this shit and we both have so much more to lose... I don't care what vendetta's you have against Plasma or Volk or Shinda but I'm not going to let any of my children go through the pain of losing someone. And I know that's a hard promise to keep... So I'm not going to get into any situation where their lives are at risk." Luca stood back away from Coeden then ran out the door.

Ash was about to follow him until Coeden said "Just leave him."

"Why!?" Ash complained at the fact that Coeden had no regard to the change in his personality. His response to Ash's anger was his pointing to Ryu who was jumping down the stairs and then out the door, on the stairs was Leon shouting at Ryu. When he looked down to Coeden he was shocked to his jaw popped out of it's socket and hanging slightly to the left.

"Did Dad do this?" As Coeden nodded, he brought his left hand to his jaw, similarly to his Dad.

"I thought that you'd gotten better at this, why did..."

Taking a deep breath in, Coeden said "Spare me the lecture your dad gave me an ear full about it." Leon calmed down a little but still annoyed "You still hit quite hard with your left hand, I thought you were right handed?"

"Well I get practise with both hands." Leon reached out his hand to help Coeden up.

"Too much information, guess that's the only way you work out."

Leon scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed "I work out normally, and I didn't mean it like that anyways."

"Can I bring something else up?" Charizard asked, thinking that Leon's personal life wasn't the most important subject.

"Why do what to bring up your story?" Charizard drew a blank look.

"Don't worry." Coeden smacked the back of Leon's head "Anyways go on."

"Well Team Plasma now has a large amount of Poke-Balls and based on both mine and Tyranitar's experiences, I think that they're going to be trying to catch more Pokemon to be forced into there DNA splicing schemes."

"That went completely over my head." Leon commented.

"So you want to bring Charla and Omega over here?" Coeden asked.

Charizard nodded, the concerned look on his face was extremely potent. Sharing a similar look of concern, Coeden turned to the rest of the Pokemon as Cynthia and the kids came down the stairs, Heddwch leading the group.

"DAD!" He sobbed "What's going to happen? Why did you get so angry?" The second question struck him deep.

"I'm sorry Heddwch, I shouldn't of reacted like that... And don't worry, although Entei isn't with us any more, I won't let any one hurt you." Outside the centre, a similar father son conversation was taking place.

"Well, you managed to keep you cool..?" Ryu said/Asked.

Sighing, Luca responded "Yeah, it got kinda personal but, I think he got the message."

"Yeah... I heard from upstairs."

"Sorry..." Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Dad, do you forget that I'm not that younger that Leon? Only by a few years." Luca always felt responsible for Ryusui's 'problem'. He managed to pick up on his father's feelings and said, sensitively.

"Dad, it's not your fault."

"Well it wasn't hers" Luca lied, not very convincingly.

**Flashback.**

_Banging and shouting awoke Ryusui from his gentle slumber. Sitting up, he drooped his head._

"_Please don't argue for too long this time." Ryusui begged, looking towards the clock and reading it as 2:04 AM. Walking towards Heddwch's bedroom door, he carefully pried it open, trying his best not to wake up Heddwch as he did so. As he got to the top of the stairs, the sight wasn't pretty, Luca had a black eye with blood dripping from his nose and mouth, the blows had all come from his mother._

"_Lyla please stop! Your going to wake up the kids again!" Luca begged, not wanting Leon or Ryusui to see them like this. The other adults all just stood to the side, knowing not to get in the middle of Lyla when she's like this. Although Luca always told him to stay upstairs with Heddwch whenever Lyla snaps after what happened when Leon came out, Ryusui ignored him ran over to try and stop the madness but as he got to behind the glass table, Lyla lashed out once again, screaming "FUCK YOU!" As grabbed the top of the table and flipped it as well as it's contents onto Ryu._

"_RYUSUI!" Luca exclaimed in panic, launching the table to side, smashing the glass that acted as the base of most of it. Holding in hands was an expensive, orange rock which started to glow and as did Ryusui._

"_What's happening!?" Luca asked, Alakazam ran over and placed his hand onto his head forced him unconscious which returned him to his normal state. Enraged by her actions, Luca said._

"_Get... Out."_

"_What!?" Lyla asked, surprised and confused as his sudden change in voice._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW." Heddwch came running down the stairs as he had detected that something was wrong with Ryu and the screaming backed that up._

"_Dad why is he knocked out!?" Heddwch slurred out in a tiered but panicked way._

"_I knocked him out to stop him for de-evolving." Alakazam explained._

"_What in Arceus' name is de-evolving? And why can't he just shake it off like a man!?" The constant derogatory that come from everything Lyla said turned Luca to blind rage, grabbing one of the shards of glass that laid askew to Ryusui unconscious body, the glass was in a blade shape and cut into Luca's skin drawing blood._

"_I said... Get... The fuck... OUT!" He didn't even turn to look at her to try and contain his emotions, but they still shone through and she picked up on this._

"_So weak... You couldn't manage 2 kids anyways, you couldn't even keep the 3__rd__." This pushed Luca over the edge, with him screaming at the top of his lungs "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW, GET OUT!" Repeatedly, still grasping the glass, still cutting deep and drawing blood as he was being held back by Coeden. She walked off. Shaking her head._

"_Will he be alright?" Luca asked silently._

"_He should be, de-evolution stones are very rare to come by and expensive at that, so it's not been tested with the effects of it."_

"_Well... What could happen?"_

"_Well, sigh, if Alakazam didn't knock him out he would of went back a stage in evolution and, since he's only a Riolu... I have no clue."_

"_But he's still here so what's going to happen to him!?" Luca asked, more agitated this time._

"_Well, the stone effects evolution so he'd might not be able to evolve into a Lucario as his body was in the middle of changing and wont know what he is. But that's worst case scenario." Luca dropped the blood drenched glass which followed more drops of blood that sunk into the carpit as he crawled back over to Ryu and kissed him on the forehead._

"_This is all my fault..."_

**Flashback End.**

Silence fell upon them. Rustling leaves and the howl of the cold winds were the only things that filled their eyes until Ryu said.

"How much did that stone cost?"

"Well it was the 5th one ever discovered and I think it was going to be sold at 5 million Poke at auction, well that was what it was entered for." Peaking his head out of the door, Coeden said "Luca you should come in... We need to sort some things out." Everyone was gathered around a table with some sitting and some standing.

"So, with Rocket being dumb fuckers." Cynthia looked down at the kids and said "Come on, your going up stairs." Once again, Cynthia led Yin, Yang, Heddwch and Ryusui upstairs.

"We are going to need to do something, Charizard said that he didn't want Charla and Omega on their own since Plasma has more technology and they are more a threat now. So they'll be coming down to stay with us. Now I need Zoroark to The Home get my weapons and... Release... Him."

This shocked most people in the group aside from Ash's side who didn't know who he was talking about.

"Who's 'he'" Ash asked.

"Coeden you can't be serious? He's too dangerous." Coeden closed his eyes and looked down "Look if worst comes to worst I want that place to be as secure as possible to house everyone so you's don't got hurt."

"What about you?" Zoroark asked.

"Just do what I said and we'll be alright. Darkrai you go with him, his blood might not be enough." He still felt extremely apprehensive about doing this but nodded anyways and opened a Dark void and jumped into it. A familiar darkness surrounded him, somehow the emptiness seemed to become more homely once you've spend enough time in there, almost as if you become one with the darkness.

"_**I know what's going on." **_Darkrai said, hearing Coeden's plans from with in the void.

"What do you think?"

"_**It's a smart idea, but I'm surprised that he'd even risk it." **_

"Well it's only for safety, I don't like it but... Oh well." Zoroark opened another opening and entered through it and Darkrai followed suit. Bamboo walls now surrounded them in a building they called "The Home." which was a realm inaccessible to those not of royal blood. Within the building housed legendaries from every region with doors which brought the legendaries to their associated location as well as the strongest Pokemon that ever crossed the land, only the elite could be homed in such a secret location.

"_**It was more harsh on Rayquaza then anything else, still think he acted rashly." **_Darkrai's comments was sparked by the destroyed door way which lead to nothing, a darkness completely different to the void or distortion realm, it was a different type of emptiness, one that wasn't fillable.

"It was your brother's fault... Come on let go to the vault." Walking passed other children, Darkrai kept on receiving glares, as if he just committed a horrible act.

_**I knew coming back here was a bad idea... Just get whatever Coeden wants and get out before father realises I'm here.**_

After traversing through countless amounts of corridors, an impenetrable, solid gold vault door came into view, it covered the whole section of the wall in front of them. The mazes path can only be figured out by the ones who are already their in the vault. Strutting in a mixture of anxiety and calmness, Zoroark placed his hand on the face of the door and started to chant in a long forgotten tongue, one used in the original Book of Orin.

After chanting, the door's locks started to retreat into the centre and the whole vault door started to rotate to revile it's contents, each precious item laid atop of a marble podium; laying on a velvet cushion surrounded by a 4 inch thick bullet proof glass casing.

"_**He defiantly doesn't want anyone to touch anything." **_Darkrai said, hovering over to a blade that laid higher up the stair chase which acted like sorting system, each step having something valuable than the last. As he was lifting up the glass to touch the blade, Zoroark swiped it from underneath his hands.

"Anyone!" Zoroark said, carrying the blade over his shoulder.

"_**I thought since it's made out of me that I could at least touch it?" **_Zoroark looked down at the blade, the structure of the weapon had never really caught his attention, but it was becoming more and more apparent. The whole spinal cord for the handle with a skeletal hand on the bottom grasping a black orb; the broken rib cage for the hilt and the skull's dislocated jaw which protrudes the blade. The orb at the back of the sword fascinated Zoroark, tracking every swirl the spun around it.

"_**Umbreon's soul orb isn't safe Zoroark and you know it." **_He instantly turned it onto Darkrai.

"Don't you even try it! We're here to get Coeden's stuff and leave!" Zoroark turned and picked up multiple firearms until he got to the top. At the very top was a black, yellow, orange, blue, purple and another blue soul orb, each one belonging to the members of Coeden's team.

Two podiums stood in front of the orbs.

Each chained. Each locked. Each bounded by the Orin. Darkrai clenched his eyes closed and started to mumble the old tail of the three brothers.

"_**Before he blessed the rulers with powers over the land, he made 3 human sons. Arceus granted the power to each brother with the opportunity to choose their own path and goals. "What is your destiny?" **_

"_**To bring life." Said the first son.**_

"_**To bring death." Said the second.**_

"_**To control." Said the third.**_

_**Three orbs floated down from above the three sons. "With bones and orb thou may control life, to bestow, to take, to control. And with each a name." Arceus walked to the first son and gave him a name, and to the second he did the same. But the third did not. When he plead for a reason, he replied "If one wishes to lead, you shall follow the old one, the one with no corruption. You need not of name."**_

Zoroark walked over to one of the podiums, Protracted his claw and sliced his palm, retrieving blood.

"_**But he feared the destiny that he with no name had chosen would be altered, so he created an entity to prevent his destiny from failing "You shall be the key to unlocking this lands fate but only when the three brotherly bloods combine to brake thy binds... One who will attract to the lone tree under the sun has my power to what is needed.""**_

The blood that dripped onto the chained prison that bonded one of the first creations for so long started to shake and shake until it was bursting at the seams with light. Rays started to escape which evolved into a blinding burst of pure light from millions of years ago. Once the light had died down, a jet black ball with red trimming which seeped light like magma rising from the ground sat in the box.

"You ready?" Zoroark asked, fearing the unknown. Darkrai didn't respond just continued his blank stare into nothing. Sighing, he pushed the button. How he left the ball was nothing like they'd seen before. Just like the pokeball, the aura that eventually created this entity was black and red, different compared the the normal blue and white. Standing in front of them was 8 foot of muscle, the normal purple exterior of a Machoke was replaced with a much more darker pallet, greys, blacks, and reds.

Slowly opening his eyes, he said _**"700 Million, 802 thousand, 576 years and 245 days I've been waiting. I'm surprised it's taken this long."**_ The Machoke bumped through Zoroark until he stopped when he placed the blade across his throat.

"_**Kid don't fuck around with that! It's dangerous!"**_ Zoroark wasn't fazed in the slightest by his reassurance of the danger.

"Don't worry I know what this does, the orb at the end can steal the life essence of anything, human or Pokemon. So you go where I say you can go and ONLY ...Do what I tell you to do. You got that!?" Zoroark said, enraged but terrified at the same time.

"I don't know who to trust at this moment, but I do know that your going to Coeden and looking after the kids and everyone there. You understand!?" His macho man personality had faded once he'd had gotten his commands and nodded understandingly. Still with the blade pressed firmly adjacent from his vocal cords, he walked through the vault door with it shutting close behind, carrying the sack of weapons.

"_**I can hold the bag you know?" **_Zoroark had some of his long hair covering his eye but the glare still barrelled through, the person who was once a close friend of his had disappeared and a hateful husk took his place. He didn't answer his help offer and opened up a dark void and moved straight from the vault to the void to mt Silver.

**Mt. Silver.**

Back at the centre all of the adults had gathered around one table continuing conversing about the situation which stopped when Zoroark came into the room carrying the bag which was handed to Coeden.

"You got them both?" Zoroark nodded, handing the sword and duel revolvers. The sight of the fire arms shocked Ash who didn't want to get involved in anything.

"Coeden, what ever you think you're doing, I... I don't want a part of it."

"We're not doing anything!" He explained, irritated that he's getting involved with this again "Look I've seen this happen before, I mean it's already happened in Saffron and now Zero has been seen on national t.v... Sigh... Do you remember when you swore your oath?" Ash nodded.

"Well you'll need to keep it." Coeden pulled a weapon from the bag. "This is purely for defence and you MUSTN'T use it unless someone's lives are at risk." Still slightly hesitant, Ash started to lift him arm towards the weapon although she quickly made him lowered it.

"Ash please, you don't need to do this!" Dawn plead, lying about the importance of the piece of equipment.

"This is only for our safety Dawn." Ash grabbed the pistol that Coeden held. It's cold metal surface felt strange in Ash's hands as he gripped the handle and continued to inspect it.

"Be careful where you point that thing." He nodded and placed the barrel in the back of his trousers like a holster.

"Also, don't tell Mum." Coeden said, tilting his head towards the table which had a map laid atop of it.

"Right, with what's happening we're going to need round the clock eyes on Pallet Town, Darkrai send Luca down and make sure everything is alright then give something to Jimmy and Ethan, they'll know how to use it." Coeden looked to Darkrai "And you need to go to The Home and bring some Pokemon and some legendaries that are available."

"What do you mean by 'available'." Darkrai asked, to make sure he doesn't do something wrong.

"Well I doubt the ones controlling space and time would like to hang around such a small town now stop fucking around and go!" With Coeden's temper span shortening, Darkrai went into the void.

"... He didn't send you to Pallet, sigh Zoroark may you?"

**The Home.**

As soon as he appeared, Darkrai received glares from every direction.

**Why did I have to do this?**

"_**Everyone listen, now I presume that you know of what's been happening in the human's world and Coeden has sent me here to bring some of you to help."**_

"_**Why should we trust you?" **_Asked a disbelieving Tournadus.

"_**The actions of my brother shouldn't be placed upon me and this is Coeden's wants, not mine."**_

"_**As it's Coeden's words I shall follow." **_A therian Landorus proclaimed.

"_**As will I, It'll be good to see old lands." **_Mewtwo added. Once Mewtwo and Landorus had devoted to the cause, the fears of Darkrai's intent had faded and more Pokemon came forward until the group the was coming had grown to nine, including Luxray, Dragonite, Two Blaziken's, Jirachi, Manaphy, Landorus, Mewtwo and Cresselia.

"_**Although we're going to help in the human world, you all need to be wary of activities in your area's as there will be Plasma grunts snooping around so..." **_Darkrai wasn't the best at talking to large crowds, as most of his life he was sealed in his bones six feet under. They all nodded as Darkrai opened another portal to lead them back to mt Silver for Coeden's command's. As everyone was leaving The Home, Cresselia tilted her head and gave Darkrai a sassy look.

"_**I doubt I should go through there." **_She glided past Darkrai, slightly touching him as she did then disappeared into her dream realm.

"_**Come on Darkrai, keep your head clear." **_He then entered the void and led the team back to Mt Silver.

**Pallet Town.**

Delia hadn't taken the news very well of the attack at Silph Co and Zoroark's arrival carrying a sack didn't fill her with any good emotions.

"Oak can you bring Delia outside while I talk to Jimmy and Ethan?" Getting up from his normal work station and holding Delia's arm, he went outside, occasionally looking into the room from the front window.

"I don't know how experienced you's are with these but..." Zoroark gave them both a similar gun to Ash. "Now Delia doesn't know about this and your both not to use this until someone's life's at risk. You got it?" They both nodded, cocking it and checking if it's loaded.

_Does everyone know how to work a gun round here? _Zoroark thought as he knocked on the glass to tell Oak to come back in.

"I've been told to let out some of Ash's Pokemon to patrol the area and don't worry... This is a "what if" kind of protection." Although this didn't fully calm Delia's mind, it did help.

"So who do you think professor?" Before Oak could answer his question, Mari butted in with.

"Well Gligar, Donphan, Herrocross, Torterra seem to be a good option, also the tauros' can run around the town and if they get spooked, you'll know if you've got any guests."

"How did she get... Yeah sure, bring them up." As per his command, the four Pokeballs come up on the shelf like platform on wall adjacent to the pc.

"The Tauros' can be led out my Jimmy and Ethan when ever they need to start."

"Why do we have to do it?" They both wined.

"You both live on a ranch stop complaining." Mari turned to Zoroark "Well when ever your ready take them out." Nodding, Zoroark took the balls and went outside, releasing them one by one until all four stood side by side, intrigued by there sudden awaken from their dormant state.

"You don't know me but I know some of you, Torterra and Gligar I've seen you two battle. So I'm going to make this real simple, there's been some... Altercations which has led to you being released. You've got the task of keeping this town and all who live here safe. I presume that more will be arriving soon to help with this cause. Your likely targets are Plasma and or Rocket, this is where things may get different. If they get close, attack with intent to detour them away from Pallet. If they don't leave, attack with intent to seriously injure or kill. And if any have any link or even say the word Shinda or Volk, kill them. No exceptions."

Confusion sunk into each one of them, for years they've been programmed to fight but only ever to render unconscious and never kill, this new instructions went against everything they've been told for the past 11 years, but it's an instruction they felt they needed to follow.

"Where should we go?" Torterra asked, in a deep, foreboding voice.

"Just patrol around the town at night and at day, each one of you will have a quarter of the towns perimeter to look after. The Tauros's will rotate around the town every ten minutes, if you don't see them at the normal time slot or see them get spooked. Bring everyone who defending to the area while still keeping enough guards around the perimeter to keep an eye on everything." As he finished giving his instruction's the Tauros's ran out of the pens and started circling the town.

"I'd pay attention to the clock you'll need to figure out a time pattern." With everything in place he vanished back to mt Silver to be greeted by a few familiar faces.

"Well, we've got quite a turn out." Zoroark admired.

"Now what can we do for ya?" The Blaziken brothers said. The two brothers were actually some of the first Pokemon Coeden had but acted more like guardian angles, only being there when needed. Both brothers wore a mega bracelets holding the other brother's stone, a mistake which is argued constantly.

"You two will be staying here with us."

"How shall I be of assistants?" Mewtwo met Coeden quite early on, with the two coming into contact when Rocket was snooping around his cave after the first Ash's league match when he first toured Pallet and decided to stay in contact since he helped with the evacuation of the grunts from his cave. As he was a Pokemon of higher intellect, Mewtwo had developed a communication method which didn't use the normal telepathy of other's.

"I presume that going back to your home region would be something you're not a posed to?" Mewtwo nodded in agreement, walking over to a separate group that would be going to Pallet town.

"Now Darkrai will be able to seance when someone enters the dream world around us, so Cresselia you are going with Mewtwo to do the same. Dragonite, you'll also be going with Cresselia to help with medical job, similar to what Manaphy will be doing here." The medical implementations that Coeden spoke of was their power to control liquids, more so blood and the operations of organs, at feet that is impossible. This ability is what helped keep Coeden, Dio and Zoroark alive by though blood transfusion between them.

"Luxray, old reliable." He cracked a half smile "You'll be keeping people in check at Pallet along with Landorus." Luxray was one of the strongest electric type in any tribe back when he was wild as well of a leader of his own tribe. Luxray, Mewtwo and Landorus started to walk towards the dark void that Darkrai had opened and Cresselia fazed through the air into nothing.

"Even with everything that's going on, I still don't understand how that works, like the whole teleporting through something that isn't a teleporter move."

Coeden, happy with the defences, broke his serious façade and turned to Ash "Well he can move to anywhere there's a bed or if someone is asleep in the general vicinity. Although it doesn't seem like it. No one is at an immediate risk, I've just seen this sort of thing before and... I just want to be safe, Jirachi." After looking around the room, Coeden was noted on her location when she nuzzled into the back of his neck, Jirachi was one of the youngest legendaries Coeden has come into contact with, followed closely by Garry's bird trio.

"You'll be the one who is going to find out what's going to happen, or at least when the next attack is coming." Jirachi flipped in the air, not taking the importance of her roll seriously.

Charizard walked back to the table "Well I've rung Liza, she's heading over here now, be around 2 days."

Looking up to Ryu who was sitting atop of the stairs, looking through the banisters, Jirachi predicted the future and then flew over to him.

"Well Ryusui, your gonna need to get on Charizard's good side." She said, giggling which made Ryu all the more confused, and all the more exited.

**... Now I know I said that I was going to write more and I don't have an excuse (maybe I could blame it on Switchie... Nah) Hopefully I've done well on this chapter and I think I'll need to explain the whole three brothers and how he managed to awake Machoke, I'd also like to prefus this is being based off of Pokemon lore and has no religious intents**

**_( POTENTIONAL SMALL SPOLIERS IF PLOT LINE CONTINUES WITH BACKSTORY)_**

**Arceus was making the world and before he did he made 3 brothers and let them choose what they'd want to do. One wanted to bring death, the other life and the final wanted to control. Arceus gives two names but not the third. Worried about no-names intents, created Machoke who could stop anything and is the key to unlocking the powers of someone who has the power of Arceus. But was bound until the it's tomb came into contact with the three brother's blood lines. I can't talk about it any more than that other wise it will be too spoiler-ly.**

**_(END OF SPOILERS)_**

**I don't have anything else to talk about aside from I'm going to stop putting dead lines for writing, yes this may affect the chapter upload times but they were fucked anyways.**

**Until Next Time. **


	13. Chapter Cancelled

**Cancelled (Sort of)**

For anyone who has been reading my story for a long time, this is no surprise. I've been waiting too long and the story sort of fell off the edge towards to end so I am ending it for the time being.

**The future?**

In the current state that the story is in, it will not continue BUT.. The story isn't dead. I will be getting all of the documents back (As my laptop broke and had to get a new one, losing everything), structure them in terms of plot then rewrite them so there is less mistakes and, hopefully, to a higher quality.

**Changes to the story?**

There is going to be a lot of change, including the removal of some characters. Here is the list of main character that are going to stay

Ash (Of Course)

Delia (Referenced less)

James

Dawn (Of Course)

Father (If you've read the story you know why)

Brock

Barry

Garry

Coeden

Dio

Rufus

Members of gangs

Ethan and Jimmy are sort of up in the air, they may or may not be in

(There might be other characters that I have forgotten and will either stay in or be dropped)

The biggest change comes from the Pokemon (Ones that are staying)

Ash's Pokemon

Pikachu (Pi)

Charizard

Umbreon

(Full team only referenced in battles)

Coeden's Team

Luca

And his children (Leon(with Veigus), Rio, Ryusui

And ex-wife (Whatever she was called I forgot)

Zoroark (Zoro)

His children (Yin and Yang)

Raichu

Father Of Pi

Gengar

Father of... No one (*Plays "All By My Self"*)

Darkrai

Has a major role in the story line

Barry's Pokemon

Referenced only in battle

Garry's Pokemon

Referenced only in battle aside from Radicate

Ethan and Jimmy's Pokemon

I don't think they have any battles during the early to mid story (Hint Hint)

Any Other Character's Pokemon

Won't be referenced. Possibly at the end, but that's only a possibility

Meaning that Characters like:

Ley

Mari

Twitch

Lot's of Coeden's Pokemon

Etc

Won't be included until the prequel or they'll be incorporated into a story which is basically the back story for this story but is within another universe.

**Reasons For The Changes And General Causes For Issues Within The Story**

**Issue 1: Amount Of Characters**

I think I may have bitten off more than I could chew with this story. I had way too many characters (I think there was at least 80 (Including Pokemon and some side characters that weren't referenced yet like Twitch)) Meaning that trying to incorporate them all into the story proved to be difficult and made it so characters didn't get the attention they deserved/ needed.

**Issue 2: Time Frame**

I was writing too much and without a lot of thought. Trying to turn out chapters weekly is hard to do and because of the speed of which I was writing, it lowered the quality greatly.

**Issue 3: Interest**

Towards the end, I was writing less for me and more for you. I got upset if I didn't upload a chapter a week and I would write even when I didn't want to, which became apparent to some of you.

**Issue 4: My Age**

I stared to write this when I was in year 10 of secondary school, which was nearly two years ago (Fuck I'm late doing this xD) and during this time, I was failing in English with an average grade of an E. If I'm being 100% honest, I started writing this story half because I wanted to and half as training to be able to write. Now that I'm coming up to 17, I think now I'm more able to tackle this story properly. (PS, I got my shit together in English and got a B in both the coursework and mocks but ended up with a C overall in the actual exam)

Now, since I've gotten course work to do in 6th form as well as normal work, I won't have enough time to be able to write as fast as I used to, which I suppose is a good thing. I'm not going to set myself a date in which I will get each chapter out on or even when I'll start as I want to take my time. I know I've said that before but this time I'm older and wiser and I want to both be more proud in my writing and make anyone who reads it happy.

I've not said this in nearly two years but, I'm back now.

Until Next Time


End file.
